Decisions That Pave The Path
by SinoPrisca
Summary: Decisions. A very personal and unseen act, funny how big a rippling effect these personal acts can make and have on others. Please review, silence is sure killer to any writer's creativity. Main characters - Edward Elric/Tony Stark, Harry Potter/Loki.
1. Born As The Seventh Month Dies

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

Story background & setting:

The worlds of Harry Potter & Fullmetal Brotherhood are both hidden places in which special people (Wizards, Witches & Alchemists) live. Wizards, Witches & Alchemists can all use energies from the earth and air conforms to the Equivalent Exchange Rule.

The Wizards & Witches mostly stay hidden and cut off from technology but the Alchemists tries to integrate technology and Alchemy in Amestris, even advancing the technology in some aspects and less develop in other aspects e.g. prosthesis.

I will be taking a side-step –not too much, I hope- to some of the characters in the FMA-brotherhood and HP and claim this move under creative license.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah. ~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**Chapter I – Born As The Seventh Month Dies **

.

"I am going to the drop the cards," he said, and he knew that somewhere Agent Coulson was about to have a fit. He put the cards down carefully, and folded his hands.

Dark of hair and eyes, strength balanced with a six feet tall body, Anthony Edward Stark was called many names, industrialist, genius inventor, consummate playboy and a chief weapons manufacturer for the U.S. military.

"The truth is, I'm not the heroic type. I've had a lot of indiscretions in my days. I've made a lot of mistakes. Some of you know more than others," he said pointedly looking at the reporter of Vanity Fair magazine, Christina Everhart.

"But the fact of the matter is, in all honesty …" he smiled and said the sentence that would be plastered all over tomorrow's newspaper with his picture accompanying it:

"I am Iron Man."

And that's when all hell broke loose as the reporters clamored to have their questions heard and answered.

Tony Stark didn't depart the podium the way he came in. Instead he went forward, moving through the crowd. Pepper watched in utter astonishment as the crowd actually parted for him. The reporters were still hurling questions, but it was from a respectful distance.

It occurred to her abruptly that that had never happened before. The press, the public, had been fascinated by Tony Stark, intrigued by him, appalled, amused, and a dozen other things. But pure respect for what he had just said.

He walked up to her and stopped.

"How is he? Any new development from the hospital?" Tony asked urgently.

**.**

**.**

**SOME THIRTY HOURS EARLIER**

.

"Just do it!"

"Are you still on the roof?"

"Pepper, we don't have a choice," Tony's voice came from overhead. "We have to stop him! Do it now!"

Pepper hit all the switches, praying that she didn't just killed her boss, and then dove under the consoles for cover as the world went steel blue.

Above Tony braced himself for it, and it came; an electromagnetic pulse, flashing upward along the reactor. The searing flash of the EMP is momentarily halted between the satellite dishes. Then it surged outward, turning both Tony and the Iron Monger into statues as the pulse knocks out both their power and electronics. Being closer the Iron Monger conducted most of that powerful outbust, electricity surged mercilessly through the Iron Monger and Stane. The blast continued, unstoppable, radiating concentrically outward, rendering everything dark in its wake. Tony was completely paralyzed. Everything was offline, even his chest reactor. The metal is back to seeking his heart. The Iron Monger with the unconscious or dead Stane toppled over and tumbled down, into the wild and erratic dance of electromagnetism and electricity.

Tony, still paralyzed, watched him go. He waited to feel something – disgust, triumph, anger … anything. Instead he felt nothing, even as the reactor that will save his heart rebooted and came back online.

The roof, weakened by the incredible heat generated by the surge, buckled and with a long metallic groan gave way completely dropping Tony in after Stane. The landing knocked the breath out of him so hard that for several seconds Tony could not even draw breath to whimper in pain.

Tony forced his aching body to move at the sound of a soft moan, his body refused to obey he could only move his head to look up. He had expected to see Stane alive, he saw him but definitely not alive, not with a two by two rebar sticking into his chest keeping Stane's body up in some gruesome kneeling pose as if in prayer.

No, the moan was not from Stane, it came from the center of the only light source since the Arc reactor blew-out. Tony's eyes widened, a limp body of a young man hung, suspended in mid air turning slowly like some display item. Tony struggled onto his feet and straggled closer for a better look. He had Aryan(1) like looks with braided shoulder-length hair so rich blond it looked like strands spun from pure gold.

Blue/white electromagnet and other forms of energies arced and danced almost playfully about and through the teen's body. Tony blinked, the teen seemed smaller than before. Tony shook his head and looked again, the teen was losing his stature which was not that tall to begin with, his features were getting softer until the teen was no longer a teenager but a little child about eight or nine years old.

The golden headed child groaned again and weakly opened his eyes that were the same gold as his hair. With uncannily sense those pain-filled golden eyes sought and locked onto Tony's.

"H-help … plea-se."

A plea so weak and soft Tony was not sure if it was actually spoken; yet it was so compelling that he reached out to the little body in spite of the surging energies. Just in time, with a last wild dance over the child's body the electromagnet and other forms of energies gently, almost lovingly lowered the little body into Tony's out stretched arms before vanishing totally.

"I gotcha."

Tony gently cupped the soft round cheek and frowned with worry, the child's skin was very cold to the touch, blood wept from an open wound on the forehead. Slapping lightly on the too pale cheek, Tony tried to keep the child awake, something told him that if the child was to lose consciousness he would not awake again.

"Hey, kid; look at me. Stay awake. What's your name, kid?"

"Edward Elric." The weak voice whispered before those golden eyes rolled back.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Foot note:**

(1) Wikipedia - Aryan race

**Writer's Note:**

Special thanks to Wolf Dragon Demon for taking the time to BETA this chapter.

Why did I go mix these three fandoms? Well, there was no story about Iron Man and Fullmetal Alchemist before mine. But a story of Tony Stark and Edward Elric together is too good to pass up. I didn't watch FMA the 1st anime version, but I do have the complete manga. We all know how much a sticker Truth is about equivalent exchange; I didn't want Edward to pay that high a toll to the Gate and Truth.

So how to get Edward into Tony Stark's world?

Then when I saw explosion of the Arc Reactor in Iron Man 1 and it all click together. The perfect circle of the Arc Reactor to be the door a perfect mate to the Gate and release of energy ought to be enough to meet the toll of the Gate. Perfect.

Still in spite of being a softie for Edward Elric, I can't just let him through into Tony Stark's world without some form of toll to the Gate, hence his de-aging and lose of memory. We really can't have Edward Elric as a Mary Sue, can we?

So, ladies and gents, what do you think?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. Seriously, I really want to improve my writing skills, so that's why I'm asking for your constructive feedbacks.

SinoPris


	2. I'll Take Care Of You

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

A big thank you to Wolf Dragon Demon for taking time to help beta and shake up this story into good shape. Hopefully you will enjoy the improved version better.

**Rejoinder:**

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER II - I'll Take Care Of You**

**.**

"_H-help … plea-se." _

Until that time Anthony 'Tony' Stark has always played for the masses, a persona for the public, for the many women he brought home for one night of fun. Until that fateful trip to war-torn Afghanistan, until …

"_Edward Elric."_

It had been days since his battle with Stane, his declaration about being Iron Man and the angel's appearance. Tony had been running from the hospital to news conferences and back; he barely had time to stand still to have a decent meal and bath, never mind sleeping.

Tony looked around for his personal assistant as he walked out of the room of yet another news conference, the mayhem of reporters still trying to have answers to their questions was mercifully cut off when the huge double doors closed at his back.

"How is he? Any new development from the hospital?" Tony asked Pepper urgently.

"Nothing yet, the doctors will let us know immediately. Tony, go home and-" Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, a ginger with brains to match her looks and model's body, reported as she fell in step with her boss with Happy tailing them.

"No. Happy, to the hospital." Tony Stark's public persona was an industrialist, genius inventor, consummate playboy, and billionaire and by the evening news - Iron Man the hero. To those who knew him, really knew him, Tony was also known to be stubborn, impulsive and he cared very deeply for those he trusted and counted as family.

And right now, Pepper had to wander what it was about that little blond that got Tony so possessed. She was not the only one; Pepper could see Happy, their chauffeur looking at their boss via the rear view mirror.

"Mr. Stark, you have a company luncheon meeting." Pepper sternly reminded the billionaire, who was staring out the car window.

"Damn… I've ran out of sick leave, you think I can call in dead?" Mr. Stark's sarcastic reply was half-hearted at best, robotic at worst.

"Not funny. What is it about that kid that has you so possessive? You never liked kids to start with."

"His eyes -" Tony's whisper was so softly, Pepper totally missed it.

"What?-"

"His eyes, they burn with the will to live and yet are filled with pain and despair, like –like he's lost everything. He's just a kid, Pepper; you saw him. He's no more than seven or eight. Which child should have such eyes?" Tony ended with a frustrated cry.

Pepper sighed. "Fine. Look, Happy can sit in for you – In. The. Hospital." Pepper paced out the last few words firmly, utterly killing the billionaire's grin.

"Killjoy, why did I hire you?" Tony mock threatened his P.A.

"Because I'm very good at what I do, Mr. Stark."

.

.

Money had bought him many things, the latest - top of the line medical equipments, the best of the best doctors and healthcare givers. But what was the price for a life and health?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. We tried everything, but he doesn't respond. From his brain scan, he's in coma now."

He stood just off to the side of the private ICU ward's doorway and studied the quiet patient. Even from that distance Tony could see the glint from that rich golden hair.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, Mr. Stark; I've seen enough medical strangeness, perhaps he'll hear you and respond."

Tony walked in and sat down at the bedside chair, he took the hand of quiet occupant and studied him; oxygen tube about the face, medical systems hooked to both arms beeped industrially. Even with that and in the 'forever' sleep the child looked regal. Straight brows gave the boy a serious look even at rest. Refined features, delicate. And small. Everything about the child was small; his hand barely covered half of Tony's.

"You know after all I've done, you could at least have the common courtesy to wake up and say 'Thank you.'." Tony waited several heartbeats before sighing. Expecting and not expecting a response.

"Who do I sent the bill to?" Tony joked.

Happy stood outside, the closed door to the ICU ward at his back. As a former boxer and currently as Stark's bodyguard and chauffeur, Harold "Happy" Hogan handled many a situation according to his boss's mood. At Tony's behest he had spirited the child away from the carnage that has been the Arc Reactor and Sector 16. Now he was trying to give his boss some privacy… Truth was, he tried to calm down on the desperate wish to strangle the doctors who had told Mr. Stark that the boy had no hope. The lifeless dark eyes he had seen after Mr. Stark was informed were set to haunt Happy's dreams for the rest of his life. It hadn't been necessary to ask Happy to stay outside. The pain resonating in Tony who he almost loved as a brother was too much to bear, even for him. He clenched his right hand into a fist, wishing desperately to help-

A heart wrenching, half-strangled cry from the room behind him had him bursting in. And found his arms full of his boss, jumping, talking, and laughing.

"Mr. Stark! Sir, please slow down." Happy said flustered. He tried to keep the proper distance, tried to—heat rushed into his face.

Still grinning like a fool, Tony drew a deep, quivering breath and repeated more calmly: "He's awake. He moved. He... responded to me."

"Truly? He ... " Happy said, following Tony back to the bedside and looked.

His heart dropped; the child looked the same, eyes still closed and body still unmoving. Tony reached for the child's hand and tenderly took it up and called. The bed bound form moved ever so slightly, fingers twitching, and lids twitched revealing a set of golden eyes for the briefest of moments before they drooped shut again. It was much more than Happy needed to turn around and run for the doctors.

"Mus-tang? No. Who are you?" That question voiced by a weak puzzled voice, caught Tony by surprise. Who would Tony Stark be to this child? The public persona or the man Dr Yinsen met not too long ago in a god-forsaken cave in Afghanistan?

"_Children are a blessing, not a curse, Mr. Stark."_

Looking into those intelligent golden eyes that blinked trying to focus to study his face inch by inch. There was only one decision.

"I am Tony Stark, and I'll be taking care of you." Tony smiled gently.

.

.

Tony was tired, dead tired actually, and could not help but chuckle at his own morbid conclusion as he tossed his keys onto the foyer side-table of his Malibu house. The sound of the keys hitting the table echoed through the empty house that had every possible comfort a man could dream of and want.

Yeah, he -Tony Stark- was a man with everything and nothing. Dr. Yinsen had been right, and Tony was going to change that.

"W-welcome-come home, Mr. S-stark." The disembodied voice shuttered.

"Thank you, Jarvis. Turn on the hall light and fireplace, please."

After a very long argument with Pepper, not surprising since that woman really could pack in many words on a single breath. And many phone calls to several of his best lawyers and several others not in his employment, Tony was looking forward soon to be calling himself a father, with a son. For now, all he was looking forward to was a hot bath and a long soak … maybe some sushi to go with the soak. Yeah, hot sake to go with the sashimi –Tony stopped in his tracks and thoughts.

"Jar-vis?" Tony called, stretching out the name.

The hall light and fireplace stayed off, only the foyer was lit.

"I am Iron Man." A voice called out from the darken hall.

Tony peered, there was a shadow of a man standing by the floor to ceiling windows that looked out at the cliff and the sea beyond. If that was how the cat-burglar got in, Tony was so going to wall out those windows.

"Who are you?" Tony asked as he edged to the stairs that lead to the basement also where his workshop was and where his Iron Man suit was stored. Something else he needed to correct if he lived through this meeting.

"I am Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. Do you think you are the only superhero in the world?" the man stepped into the foyer's pool of light.

Tall African-American, long dark trench coat hung from broad shoulders hid a muscular body and a number of deadly weapons. A seasoned fighter if the eye patch was anything to go by.

Tony shrugged. "I didn't get the invite to the superhero convention. Should I sue?"

Nick Fury aka cat-burglar stared at Tony for a long minute, either trying to win a dominance mind-game or unable to decide how to respond to the billionaire's snarky remark.

"'Avengers Initiative' ever heard of that?"

"Yeah, you're collecting. So?"

"I'd like you to lead this team."

"I'm busy-"

"Busy hiding an alien child?-" Fury smiled a cold smile when Tony stiffened. "-Yes, I know. Buying a whole hospital was a dead give-away. Some creative reprogramming-"

"You mean hacking." Tony interrupted.

"This 'Edward Elric' does not exist. Not in America or Europe or Asian or anywhere. Well, there are some back-watered countries. But the fact is that this child is here -."

"What do you want?"

"Help me and I'll help you." Fury held out a thumb drive.

.

.

**SEVERAL MONTHS LATER**

.

"Bored." A small voice declared at his elbow, almost startled him out of his skin.

Tony put up his tech tool and dialed down the music volume before looking over and grinning for the boy –no- Edward Elric-Stark. It was legal, Tony Stark was now a father to the little blond, and it was the best decision he had ever made.

Edward reminded Tony of a feral cat or fox, wary and shy but will cuddle and snuggle up to the person he trusted. Winning that trust was the most trying and rewarding battle Tony ever fought. Fighting F16 and Stane had been a breeze compared to Edward, the only edge Tony had was that Edward could not remember anything beyond his name and needed someone to trust.

Edward was a living miracle, considering that the boy started with very bad to no muscular control for the right arm and left leg. Edward was a fighter; he fought back by exercising every day, twice –morning and evening. Tony missed the times of having his son in his arms and carrying him everywhere.

Edward was faster, stronger and a whole lot smarter than the average kid of his age. DNA and genetic test under the guise of medical check-ups stated that Edward was a normal kid, in spite of his unusual rich golden hair and gold eyes.

And another thing, Tony notice fairly quickly were the strange patterns of elegant lines and hieroglyphic symbols decorated Edward's arms from wrist to shoulder. Black on right and bone white on left.

"Hey champ, don't tell me you have finished studying up for the Twelfth grade final exams." Tony lifted the boy up onto his lap.

"Yup. Can I help you?" Tony found himself pinned through the heart by a pair of hopeful golden puppy eyes.

Tony smirked, there were times he would have sworn that Edward was a Master Jedi, the things the boy got away with just that look.

"Well-Wait a sec' how did you get in here?" Tony looked at the glass panel that doubled as a wall and door that separated the workshop from the rest of the house.

A white HUD in the middle of the glass said 'Access Accepted.'.

Tony looked down at the little face with a smug grin.

"You broke the password code?"

"M'hm, took me fifteen minutes this time."

"That's my champ! Jarvis better look out for its tail feathers. You are smoking!"

As expected Edward's laughter instantly followed Tony's remark and antic.

"Wanna see something else?"

"Sure champ." Tony smiled as Edward squirmed to be put down.

Tony watched expectantly as his little boy stood before him, puzzlement developed as Edward held up his hands as if clapped them together in prayer.

"Tony!" The intercom yelled.

.

.

.

* * *

**Foot note:**

None

**Writer's Note:**

Special thanks to Wolf Dragon Demon for taking the time to BETA this chapter.

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. Seriously, I really want your constructive feedbacks, who knows, your ideas might just appear in the story.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	3. The Soul of a House

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

A big thank you to Wolf Dragon Demon for taking time to help beta and shake up this story into good shape. Hopefully you will enjoy the improved version better.

**Writer's Note**:

Seriously do ask your questions... they will help me refine and fill out the story.

My apologies for the sub-standard post of the earlier Chapter III, I was using another Word-software. Here is the corrected version of Chapter III.

I also need clarify that the part of hospital scene (in Chapter II) was originally written for another fic of mine (in collaboration with AKK)

I am still better in sketching; some of my works are posted in my Facebook page -PriscaSino. I look forward to constructive comments and advices in your reviews.

Here you go, without anymore ado – on with the story. Hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER III - The Soul of a House**

"Wanna see something else?"

"Sure champ." Tony smiled as Edward squirmed to be put down.

Tony watched expectantly as his little boy stood before him, puzzlement developed as Edward held up his hands as if he was going to clap his hands together in prayer.

"Tony!" The intercom yelled.

Pepper stormed down the stairs as fast as her tight skirt and heels allowed.

"You have been summoned to the Senate. What have you done this time? Oh; hi Ed."

The little blond bobbed a bow and murmured politely before scampering off. Pepper sighed at his retreating back.

"What evil stories have you been telling him about me?"

"Nothing." Tony shrugged.

"Is that for the first question or second?"

"Both. Honestly. Other then the Stark Expo, I have been too busy."

Pepper pouted thoughtfully, Tony had been mostly single-minded in spending time helping Edward regain use of his arm and leg. Pepper lost count how many times she had to come and almost drag him out by his ear to attend his company meetings. Not that she had not always been doing that.

"He doesn't like me." Pepper sighed.

"Nonsense. He's just shy." Tony turned back to his latest project -Edward's braces.

Even though Edward had done the near impossible regaining his mobility of his whole right arm and his left leg in record time. But the limbs were still weak and his control still slightly off. Hence the braces; a simplified, cut down to the bare exoskeleton version of the Iron Man.

At Pepper's scoff, Tony insisted. "He's just shy, you know he still won't call me 'Dad'? Only 'Sir' I feel like I'm in some military. Now, what is this about a Senate Summon?"

.

.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Tony had lost count how many time he had testified before the Senate, and he knew that this was not going to be pleasant. He just about had the whole table to himself. Pepper and Edward sat in the first row seats behind him with officials in uniforms. Behind them a gallery of citizens and reporters who had waited in line to see the show, and the show had been running for twenty minutes.

"I'm sorry we're not seeing eye-to-eye here, Mr. Stark, but according to these contracts you agreed to provide the U.S. taxpayer with -" His primary antagonist, Senator Stern said as he flipped through a file and read. "-'All current and as yet undiscovered weapons system.' Now do you or do you not, at present, possess a very specialized weapon-"

"I do not," Tony said firmly.

"You are not in possession of said weapon?"

"It depends on how we define the word 'weapon'." Tony said, absently doodling on his pc tablet.

"The Iron Man weapon." Senator Stern said.

"My device does not fit that description."

"And how would you describe your device?" Stern's tone of practiced weariness grated on Tony. If they want a show then they had better be prepared to perform.

"I would describe it by defining it as what it is." He said, shifting slightly to look at Edward. The boy seemed to be sitting on a sharp edge; even he could sense what was going on.

"Which is?"

"A high tech prosthesis." Laughter echoed down from the gallery.

Edward smirked, stood and stripped off his coat and shirt; gasps and whispered and camera flashes broke out when the top half of the braces were revealed. Tony glanced over at Pepper and saw that she had buried her face in her hands, she will want his head for using Edward this way. But Tony did not plan this display, inwardly he was as shock as everyone else of his boy's bold move. But he was also a businessman, a very successful businessman. Any good businessman will not pass up any opportunity; right now Tony was selling to the crowd and reporters in the gallery to buy into his side against Senator Stern.

"This is the Iron Man Simplified; it supports my son as he relearns to use his arm and leg. My device ran on clean energy that is safe enough to be use for medical purposes like my son's braces." Tony waved to Edward, who had moved to stand beside him.

The gallery exploded, some whispered the question, most just shout in surprise – 'Mr. Stark has a son?'

"On weapons, Mr. Stark. Fortunately we have someone who can tell us. The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James T. Rhodes into the Chambers." Senator Stern looked towards the green room door, where Rhodey was entering in full dress uniform, looking uncomfortable and out of place. Unlike the brass sitting in the front row, Rhodey didn't like being in front of people and he didn't like dealing with politicians.

Tony was glad to see Rhodey there. If there was any living human Tony knew he could count on to do the right thing, that person was James Rhodes.

On the other hand, it would have been nice to know about it ahead of time.

"I didn't expect this." Tony murmured to Rhodey as Rhodey passed.

"Look," Rhodey said, "it's me. I'm here. Deal with it."

"I have before me a report on the Iron Man compiled by Colonel Rhodes. Colonel, can you please read into the minutes page fifty-four, paragraph four?"

"Of course Senator," Rhodey said. "May I first point out that I was not briefed on this hearing, nor prepared to testify-"

"Duly noted," The Senator said without looking up from his notes. "Please continue."

Rhodey swallowed the snub as any good soldier and went on. "This paragraph out of context does not reflect the summary of my findings."

"Did you or did you not write, quote, 'Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and her interests'?"

By way of answering, Rhodey completed the quote. "'As he does not operate within any definable branch of government.' I, however, went on to recommend that the benefits far outweigh the liabilities-"

"Thank you, Colonel Rhodes."

Undeterred, Rhodey finished his sentence. "-And that it would be our best interest to fold Mr. Stark into the existing chain of command."

~God love you, Rhodey.~ Tony thought.

"Mr. Stark, our priority is for you to turn over the Iron Man suit or that version over to the military." The gavel waved at Edward.

Tony did some very fast keying into his hand phone. "Why? Are there other Iron Man versions? Let's check, then I can sue for copyright infringement. Now, if we can all turn our attention to the main screen…"

After several video clips from around the world on failed attempts to develop a copy of Iron Man, Tony aired the last clip. It was about a rival company; in the end of that clip Tony mock flinched.

"Hammer, ol' buddy; a word of advice – 'If you fail on the first try; make sure you destroy all evidences.'."

Mr. Hammer stood but before he could say anything, Tony cut him off with – "Talk is cheap, Hammer. But that's ok, so are you. Shit talk will only make me famous with your lies."

"Well, Mr. Senator; looks like we have nothing to worry about. Other then where I got those vids especially the ones about secret developments with US funds." Tony Stark stood and made his closing sale speech.

"The way I see it, you want my property." Tony said. "You can't have it. I am Iron Man, Iron Man is me. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself. And that would be indenture servitude or prostitution, depending on what State you're in.

"Like me this scale down version is that much a part of Edward; even if I can remove his braces, how are you gonna find a soldier small enough to fit into that? The only way is for me to turn over my son who is only eight years old to the military. Isn't that against the law to rob him of his childhood, and turn him into a child-soldier? Is the US that desperate? Then what are you hiding, a possible threat from us the citizens of the US? I stand for and with the American people, whom I will always keep safe. And I will continue to serve the people of this great nation, to MY best abilities, according to MY best judgement. But. We do not prostitute ourselves or our children to war."

The gallery exploded as citizens and reporters stood to cheer, applaud and ask very loaded questions.

"Mr. Stark, is that child really yours?"

"Can you tell us who is the mother, Mr. Stark?"

"Mr. Stark, can we have a word from your son?"

Among the reporters, a female reporter took a picture of Tony as he helped his boy back into his clothes before taking Edward into his arms, and Edward putting his arms around Tony's neck.

Dietlinde Eckhart was all the way from Munich, Germany. Not for the American Dream. Not for Tony Stark. But for the little boy Edward Elric.

Eckhart smiled as she studied the picture, zooming in on Edward's arms and the black markings.

In a quiet corner, she pulled out her hand phone. "Eckhart here,-" She watched as Tony and the golden headed boy moved through the sea of reporters to their limo.

"I found him. The Key to Shamballa(1)."

.

.

* * *

**Reference Notes:**

(1) One of Fullmetal Alchemist OVA movie.

**Foot note**:

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. Seriously, I really want your constructive feedbacks, who knows, your ideas might just appear in the story.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	4. Our Hearts In His Hand

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Review Rejoinder & ****Writer's Note:**

Thank you everyone who has selected to 'Follow' this story or selected this story as a 'Favorite'.

I will endeavor to continue to give my best. A big 'Thank You' to Wolf Dragon Demon for taking the time to beta this chapter.

Your questions and reviews are like Gatorade to my creativity. *wink* So, please keep the questions and reviews coming. Who knows, the answers to your questions could be featured as story scenes.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER IV – Our Hearts In His Hand**

**.**

**.**

_A yellow sun hung in the clear blue sky, giving light and life to a valley checkered with fields of golden head wheat and corn. Scattered among these fields were barns, farm animals' pens and houses._

_~This place. I know this place. But I can't remember where it is and how I knew of this place. Why is everything so out of focus? Who am I walking with? He looked a lot like Da -ah- Tony. Why is he wearing that ugly blue uniform?~_

"_You better have a good reason for dragging me all the way out to the middle of nowhere, Mustang." _

_~ That's my voice! But why is it so deep? I know this Tony look-alike, I know I don't really dislike him, but why. Does he get on my nerves that much?~_

"_That is General Mustang now. Anyway, it's good to see you too short-stuff."_

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT A MLLIIMETER WILL BE A FREAKING TOWER?!" _

_~Yeah, he is annoying.~_

_Coughed, snort-choke Coughed, Smirked. "Don't ever change, Fullmetal; you're such a breath of fresh air."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing. I called you here-"_

"_The proper word is 'Kidnapped'."_

_Glared. "As you know we have set aside this land for the Ishbalan to rebuild their-"_

"_Yeah, yeah; get to the point, Must-nag."_

"_Fullmetal, so help me, shut up or I'll court martial you!"_

"_You can't. I've resigned, can't do alchemy anymore, re-mem-ber?"Smirked._

_Sighed. "And I have to wonder why I stopped having headaches. The Ishbalans found a whole city beneath when they dug for a well. Our local archaeologist said this civilization could pre-date Xeres. Ah, there he is now."_

"_S-scar!"_

"_I haven't heard that name in awhile. I have repented and reformed my ways, you need not be scared, Edward Elric."_

"_W-who's scared?" _

"_Edward, why are you hiding behind me. So, Scar shall we go take a look? –By the way what is your name now?"_

_Shrugged. "I've died twice, call me what you like. This way, we will use this rope ladder to go down the well shaft."_

_Dark eyes scowled thoughtfully. "Okay, we'll keep to 'Scar' for now then."_

"_Why me? You got many other skilled Alchemists." _

"_Not everyone is welcomed by the Ishbalans. And not everyone is as knowledgeable in Alchemy as you, Edward."- Snap! A small ball of fire danced at his finger tips._

_Rolled gold eyes and huffed. "Show-off."_

"_Blame the Gate. Just take a look at that array and give us your opinion, Fullmetal."_

"_I still don't see why … … Oh. This. Is. In-teres-ting."_

"_What? Fullmetal, what's interesting?"_

"_Oh hush, hmmm…This is a perfect circle carved out of pure marble-"Traced finger along the array thoughtfully. "This is a glyph for 'Time' in Xeres, that's an ancient Xing character for 'Space'. Curious … most curious- Ouch!"_

"_What, Fullmetal?"_

"_Nothing I just cut my finger on the –" _

"_WHAT TH-! EDWARD WHAT DID YOU DO?"_

_Brilliant light filled the whole array. White washing everything, everyone away._

"_What the fuc-!"_

"_FULLMETAL! EDWARD! QUICKLY, SCAR, GRAB HIM! DON'T LET IT TAKE HIM!"_

_Scar leapt and … …_

Edward woke up with a cry of fright; he sat up straight into strong arms. Instinctively he stiffened; with his arms pinned to his side he was defenseless. Vision of red eyes still filled his mind eye.

"Ed, champ. Hush, I'm here. It's only a dream." Edward knew that voice and found himself relaxing instinctively into Tony's chest.

A glass of water came into his view, and Edward looked up to an older version of -Mustang?– No this was Tony Stark, who had taken him in and cared for him, when he could not remember beyond his name.

They were in their private jet on their way to England; Tony was invited to give a talk in some Businessman Convention there. Edward was able to follow as he had finished his exams and besides he was ahead of his class, years ahead, so an extended holiday was not an issue. Besides, the city Tony was to speak at was said to have one of the best libraries. How could Edward not be interested to go?

A relatively short flight, but Edward could only watch the clouds for so long before falling asleep in his chair. Besides, those huge first-class executive chairs were so very comfortable and more than big enough for Edward to curl up in, like some strange cat.

"Want to talk about it champ?" Tony asked; his dark brown eyes were even darker with concern.

Edward shook his head as he put down the cup. "I'm fine, sir."

"Ed, my name is Tony. I'd prefer if you can call me 'Dad', but Tony is fine. Come say it with me To'nee." Tony carried him off his chair and into his lap.

"I can't do that. That will be disrespectful." Edward protested even as his giggles broke through.

"Who's gonna judge you? Not me." Tony pouted a funny face wanting to hear Edward laugh again.

Edward opened his mouth, paused and then closed his frowning. "I don't know, I think someone or two someone's will but I can't remember who they would be. To'nee." He added almost shyly.

Edward felt well rewarded with Tony's warm grin. "You just made my day. What say you we visit the England zoo?"

"Really? Cool! Do you think the zoo will have that strange flying creature that was shown in the News and YouTube?"

Edward's gold eyes lit up with hope and Tony cried out in mock alarm. "Don't use your mind trick on me, Jedi!"

That cracked the eight year old up.

Edward had asked what a 'Jedi' was the first time Tony used that pet-name on him; and was treated to the whole Star War Saga and the Clone Wars series. Edward and Tony grew closer and formed a bond of sort, much to Tony's delight, during the Star Wars marathon, feasting on cookies dipped into ice-cream of every flavor Tony could get.

It was also at that time that Pepper learned why Edward acted the way he did around her. She walked in on them asleep in the hall covered in cookie crumbs and surrounded by tubs and tubs of melted ice-creams. When Pepper got upset with Tony, she reminded him of another blonde lady who also happened to be dangerous.

Edward had also whispered something into Pepper's ear that had she gone pink with delight for the rest of the day, to Tony's dismay that was an ongoing secret between them.

"I bet Pepper can make a Jedi do what she wants too." The little boy grinned at her as Pepper handed Tony a leather business folder that held his pc tablet.

"Now why would I want to work for a Jedi? Taking care of Tony here is already a full time job." Pepper grinned back at Edward. "Any free time I have left I rather spend with a certain handsome young blond." She simpered playfully at Edward.

Edward flushed at the praise; Tony hid his grin with his tablet and almost dropped it when Edward teased back. "I'll make sure to get Dad, to give you a raise."

Pepper quickly covered Edward's slip. "Oh behave. You are too young to start being like Tony. By the way Mr. Stark, does the itinerary meet your expectation?"

Tony looked, there was only one item. A simple note was on the tablet's screen.

**July 31st is Edward's birthday, that's on the day of your talk at the Businessman Convention. What do you have in mind?**

.

.

.

This July 31st, would be the very first birthday Tony will spend with his son; he planned to make it the best. His boy would be nine years old according to medical estimate. Quietly, he arranged to book rides on the London Wheel -nine full rides- to make his son's ninth birthday a special one. Mr. Stark in his usual arrogance of the rich bribed the management to allow them to have dinner - England version of McDonald's on the Wheel. Pepper wanted nothing less.

Pepper's first introduction to Edward was a small limp body in Mr. Stark's arms when he stumbled out of the ruined reactor. She nearly had a heart attack –actually her third heart attack, first learning of Mr. Obadiah's betrayal, second from being attacked by him- in that moment thinking a child got hurt being too close.

At first, she could not believe that Mr. Stark would spin such tall tale. How could a child just appear out of the thin air? She gave him a piece of her mind when her boss decided to adopt the child without even checking if the child had any relatives. It blew her cool when Mr. Stark scoffed and insisted that no one will step forward. Who in their right mind would want to abandon their child?

But as days became weeks and weeks became months, by then Edward had awoken and went to stay with Mr. Stark. Pepper had to admit no one would come forward to claim the child. That Mr. Stark was telling the truth. No one could claim the boy.

So Edward Elric legally became Edward Elric-Stark. How Mr. Stark managed to cut through all the red tape of adoption was still a mystery to Pepper. Mr. Stark had refused to say anything other than he had an agreement with Mr. Fury.

Mr. Tony Stark being who he was, nothing could be kept out of the public eye for long. Then the claims started to flood in from women claiming to be Edward's biological mother. Pepper could never decide if she wanted to smirk or hide her face in shame when not a single woman stepped forward to present DNA for testing when requested to.

Almost a year, those annoying letters of legal claim still came, Pepper still felt the prick of fear that this certain woman could give DNA proof and take Edward away. The boy had wormed his way into Mr. Stark's and her heart, to lose him now would kill them.

July 31st, was not Edward's actual birthday nor was it the day Mr. Stark legally became his father; it was the day Mr. Stark's little Aryan imp with angel's gold eyes appeared. Just like the Christmas story Edward brought peace and joy to Mr. Stark's and her world. Well, maybe not peace of mind, Edward is as mischievous and playful as any other boy, delightfully more than a hand full with his intellect and wit.

It started as a perfect morning; Pepper sat down with Tony and Edward to have breakfast in the sitting area of their hotel suite. The penthouse suite of one of the classiest hotels, the penthouse suite was like a mini apartment without a kitchen.

Like all kids his age, the moment bellboy left them in the penthouse suite, Edward was off exploring the suite.

"Oh cool! Look. Look, there's even a Jacuzzi and a small pool in the balcony!"

But unlike kids of his age, Edward was never sure what to do with the remotes -then again living with Tony everything had been voice-controlled or Jarvis-controlled.

Pepper and Tony noticed that Edward's take on important things was very different from a normal kid. He was very discipline with a hunger for knowledge. For example, instead of overloading his PC tablet with games, Edward had e-books. An outdoor fun was going to the Doju, or lately Free-Running(1); something that had Pepper very worried until Tony installed a Parkour gym and asked Steve Rogers to help watch out for Ed.

"It's all arranged, Mr. Stark." Pepper said confirming the booking for the London Wheel among the other arrangements.

"Thank you, Pepper."

"That's about the Talk? Can I go to the library when you have your convention? When can we go to the zoo?" Edward asked as he reached for his cup of calcium-fortified orange juice.

Pepper and Tony discovered very quickly that Edward had milk allergies. But there were many nondairy foods with calcium that can meet Edward's daily needs and the little blond was not that much a picky eater.

"Actually, I exchange my speech day with Mr. Fritz Lang a renowned film director; we have the whole day to ourselves today." Mr. Stark explained with a growing grin as Edward's eyes lit up.

"Yippee!-" The little blond cheered but stopped to frown. "-But why the sudden change, Tony?"

It still surprised Pepper how intelligent Edward was, even though she witness the many times how Ed would piece together facts and clues to uncover the answer.

"Well, you see Ed; today happened to be a very special day for us and a very special person." Mr. Stark stalled stringing out the clues and hints wondering how fast Edward would discover the answer this time.

"That's right; we'll be spending the day with him." Pepper smiled hoping that she would not give the game away too soon.

"Who is 'he', the crown prince? Please tell me. Will I get to meet him too?" Ed pleaded, his gold eyes going to a warm honey brown.

Pepper bit her lower lip and sighed inwardly; this boy was well on his way in becoming a danger to many a lady's heart, he was already this deadly without even trying!

"No, not the prince of England. This guy is even more special than mere royal blood. And you see 'him' every day in the mirror." Mr. Stark answered, giving to those eyes unresistingly.

Pepper almost choked on her tea; looked like Tony had no defense against those eyes either.

"Me? But-but I'm not special." Ed squeaked in surprise looking from Tony to Pepper and back.

Mr. Stark went over and picked up the blond into his arms. "I don't know about Ms. Potts, but to me you are very special; not anyone can be a Stark." Edward's blush had nowhere to hide on his fair complexion, so he hid his flushed face against Tony's shoulder as he hugged the man back.

Pepper was sure the sun was rising from the West, as she watched Mr. Stark, the man media said had no heart at all but melt into his son's hug.

"So champ, what would you like to do to first? You choose, but first you have to do something for me." Tony said sitting down with his boy in his lap. Pepper felt her poker face crack into a big grin when the boy looked to her for clues.

Edward got down from Tony's lap and stood straight, almost in attention. "What do you want me to do?"

"This. I want you to open this." Tony ignored the military like stance and held out a small dark blue velvet box.

Pepper watched while Tony bit his lower lip with anticipation as the little blond opened the box, his gold eyes widened and his mouth dropped opened in a silent 'oh'. It was a silver pocket watch, exquisite carving of a lion on the lid. It was Edward's own pocket watch, that worn-out pure silver watch that came with Edward. Repaired and refitted.

The watch smith had been very surprised when they opened to repair and refit the watch. Normally the jewels bearings served two purposes in a watch. First, reduced friction to increase accuracy. Second, they can increase the life of the bearings(2).

What the watch smith found surprising and unusual was; firstly there were almost thirty pure tiny sapphire crystals in the silver watch and some of the jewels were set in places that bear no functional purposes; secondly other than the jewel bearings, everything was made of pure silver.

Besides that, there was the faded engraving of a strange message into the inner side of the watch's lid-

'Don't Forget ... Oct ...'

Another one of the growing number of mysteries about Edward that Pepper and Tony would file and lock away in the darkest corner of their minds, until…

Until hopefully; Edward would remember and tell them or never if that would keep their sun-kissed imp at their side.

"This is a beautiful watch; whose is it, sir?" Edward asked softly, his eyes glued to the watch catching and sparkling off the light while hanging by its silver chain.

"My name is Tony remember? It came with you. It was slightly dent, and some parts needed refitting." Mr. Stark said.

Right from the get-go Tony never hid Edward's appearing from the boy, even if Ed thought it was all made-up like the stalk delivering babies story.

"How – Why would I -?" Edward looked up; puzzlement darkening his gold eyes.

"It's yours, thought you would like it fixed." Mr. Stark explained and Pepper wandered if her boss –no they had made the wrong move.

Pepper exchanged alarmed looks with her boss when Edward was suddenly very quiet as he carefully clipped the chain to his belt and slipped the watch into his pocket.

"Thank you.-" Mr. Stark was totally not prepared when the little boy hurled himself into Tony's chest. "-Thank you. I don't know why but this feels important to me." Ed babbled into his chest.

It took all of Pepper's will power not to break down into tears.

Yes, it was a perfect day … until … Until the visit to the zoo. Until the reptile exhibit and then all hell broke loose.

It all happened so fast.

"_Edward!"_

One moment, Edward was looking at a Burmese python and talking to the dark hair boy beside him.

"_Edward! Where are you, son?"_

And then something exploded. And there was smoke, people in mask and wielding guns. Bullets flew, people screamed, the awful smell of blood in the air. As they looked for Edward, Pepper could see Mr. Stark was fighting off a panic attack. That Afghanistan incident was still very fresh for him.

"_Ed! Son!"_

"_Let me go! Help! Tony! Pepper! Dad, help-humff!"_

"_EDWARD!"_

Gone; in just that moment, Mr. Stark was no longer fighting the panic attack. He was beside himself with fear for Ed. And he was mad.

.

.

.

* * *

Foot note:

(1) Wiki - Parkour

(2) Wiki – Mechanism in Watch

Ok, so now Edo meets Harry. I hope I haven't taken a bite too big for me to chew.

Some explanations are needed, so here they are …

Now if Ed is in Tony's world and is able to do Alchemy, then how do I explain that in Tony's world? An ability to control energy to transmute things? If that is so then the next big logical and connecting step will be that other forms of energies like magic besides Arc Reactor exist. From there it's really a small hop to Harry Potter, as wizards and witches are born with abilities to control magical energy.

On that note, Ed can NOT do magic, he can NOT do Charms, or Transfiguration; but he found a loophole and needed a little help for his seemingly amazing wandless magic, without upsetting Truth too much. Potion is cooking with chemistry with a touch of energy infusion, so Ed can do Potions. On the other hand, if Edward cannot do Charms or Transfiguration then it is only fair that not everyone can do Alchemy.

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. Seriously, I really want your constructive feedbacks, who knows, your ideas might just appear in the story.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	5. That 48 Hour Countdown

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

* * *

**Review Rejoinder & Writer's Note:**

**A big 'Thank You' to Wolf Dragon Demon for taking the time to beta this story.**

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER V**** – That 48 Hour Countdown**

**.**

"What the hell! What do you mean I can't do that?" Tony yelled at the British version of plain clothed officer.

"Mr Stark, please-"

"And while you tip-toe through the daises, my son remains missing and in the hands of God knows who!" Tony ran his hands through his already messy hair. "Just let me activate Iron Man-"

"NO! This is British soil." Another plain clothes officer marched up to Mr Stark, his mannerism reminded the billionaire of Nick Fury. "You will not have that abominable walking weapon running around here or I'll have you arrested. Is that clear! Now sit and be still, your harassment of my men will NOT help quicken this investigation."

The inspector turned away in a huff only to be stopped by another man. More like stopped to catch the stumbling man, who had escaped from the paramedics.

"Please is there any news of my son?" The tall lean man asked, his manner ran opposite to Mr Stark; quiet but commanding even with dried blood and bandages around his head.

"My sincere apologies, but at this time I have nothing to give you. Please be patient."

The man allowed the inspector to leave before dropping in the seat beside Tony with a heavy sigh. Tony ignored him; he stared into his hand-phone, jabbing at the keys in rapid-fire mode.

"If only I didn't get hurt." He muttered as he fingered the bandages.

"Mr Stark, can you really do it; when you said you can get your son and mine out, can you really do that?"

"I said I can get MY son, I don't know where your son-" Tony muttered, dialing another number in his phone. Pepper suffered a concussion and was sent to the hospital for observation.

"They are taken together by the same people. This much I can sense. This wounding has slightly impaired my other abilities." The other father said.

"Sense? Other abilities? Are you a mutant?" Tony turned all his attention to the father of the other kidnapped child. "Never mind, where are the boys? What can you tell me? By the way, I'm Tony Stark; I'm rich and I will reward you for helping me save my son."

"I only want my son back. Call me …"

"Tony!" Tony was never so glad to hear Rhodey's voice, he leapt to his feet and threw himself onto his friend with a back bounding hug.

"About time, it's been four hours and forty-eight minutes. What took you so long? Steve, thank you for coming."

"You hacked into SHIELD to have me and Steve send here a'sap. You have ruffled a lot of government feathers. What is it this time? You tried to buy over the Buckingham Palace?"

"Hello, I'm Steve Rogers and you are…?" The walking mountain of muscle held his hand out to the man who stood with Tony.

"I'm-"

"Rhodey, Steve; it's Ed. They have taken him." Tony said quietly trying but failing to keep his worry out of his voice.

Rhodey and Steve went still, they had met the little blond imp and each had come to consider themselves as his uncles. If anything happen to Ed there will be hell to pay.

.

.

.

"Hey you, are you okay?" A voice whispered through the inky darkness.

~What? Who's that?~

He peeled open his eyes to see another boy with golden hair and gold eyes looking down at him.

~Who? Oh, yeah.~

His name was Edward Elric-Stark and they met at the zoo.

One of the reasons that Harry was at the zoo was because his class having an English writing contest to write about a most memorial outing. And his father wanted his son to have first-hand experience so that he could give the best composition. The other reason being that it was Harry's birthday.

So there they were Harry and his father at the zoo. It started as one of the best mornings Harry had, they ate at the zoo restaurant, his father decided that the icy volcano they were supposed to share did not have enough flavour and ordered another.

Harry realized now, that he should have known that it was too good to last.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dimly lit, with windows along the walls, showcasing the different kinds of reptiles from lizards scurrying about to snakes of every length.

"Blimey! That's Mr Tony Stark, and his brat." Someone spoke up near them.

Harry had heard of Mr Tony Stark, the wunderkind genius was already a household name. If not, his very public announcement that his companies will no longer manufacture weapons made sure of that. Tony Stark was the topic in news in every country for many months; especially after Mr Stark's admission to being Iron Man.

Harry heard how the News would air interviews after interviews –mostly from women of how heartless a man Mr Stark was. But the broad grin Senior Stark exchanged with his son; or the warm laughter they shared over an animal's funny behaviour could not come from a heartless man.

Like Harry and his father, Mr Stark and his boy were simply dressed. Mr Stark wore denim jacket over tee, cargo pants and runner's shoes. His golden boy un-tuck denim shirt with folded up sleeves showing the long sleeve tee inside, three-quarters cargo pants and Nikes; looking like any other father and son, save for being famous and rich.

Although Harry could not see the resemblance, Edward was all gold and fair while Senior Stark was brunette and tanned, he cannot deny the closeness Mr Stark and his son shared. The boy was always near his father and Mr Stark always either resting his hand on the blond's shoulders or having the boy in his arms.

"They don't look like father and son, do they? Unlike us." An arm rest around Harry's small shoulders.

Harry looked up and smiled at his father, long jet-black hair almost reaching the shoulders, eyes twinkled with humour as green as his own. The man smiled a quiet smile back, turning his already handsome face to stunning.

"Still it could be that the boy takes after his mother instead, father." Harry reasoned.

"That could be.-" Harry's father pretended to allow. "-Or he is special like you, Harry."

At Harry's puzzled look, his father winked. "Only you could have been there for me, when I needed someone to care."

It was at the python display in the reptile exhibit when Harry met Mr Stark's son, Edward. Harry was sure that there was nobody near when he tried speaking to the python that had winked at him.

"Hello, where do you come from?" Harry had asked.

The snake was about to jab its tail at the sign when it froze as if in shock.

"Wow, so we can interact with snakes! What language is that?" A voice asked in breathless wonder beside him.

Harry jerked away to see a familiar golden haired boy, who grinned in very likeable way.

"Sorry, I always scare dad but I can't help how I move. I'm Edward, call me Ed."

"Harry Potter, call me Harry; Mr Stark is your father, right?"

"Guilty as charged. That's my dad over there, talking –nh- actually trying to ignore the fatso trying to talk to him." Ed pointed back to Mr Stark and -Harry nearly choked- Uncle Vernon.

Harry was five when father came and took him away. Well actually, Harry was locked out of the house for making things float. He was sitting on the swing in the park when a man appeared and fell promptly onto his face. Harry could see that the man was very upset and crying quietly. Maybe it the call of a lonely heart to another, Harry never knew why but he went to the man and hugged him. The man decided that he wanted Harry as his son and spoke to Uncle Vernon and Auntie Petunia; the man with his soft-spoken nature put the fear of god into their hearts literally. And as the saying went, the rest was history; Harry rather not remember the day long check-up at St. Mungo's Magical Maladies and Injuries that follow immediately after his new father gotten the Dursleys to sign that adoption forms, officially handing Harry over into his care. The healer was so sicken with shock and disgust at the list of old and still healing injuries a standard scan on Harry that she almost broke the patient's privacy oath and called in the Auror to arrest Harry's new dad.

"So, is that a special language just for reptiles? Let me try-" Ed cleared his throat, with a polite nod of his head. "-'Greetings, Mr Boa, I always want to express how beautiful your patterns are.'"

When the snake did not response but continued to stare; the blond turned to Harry, puzzled and disappointed. "Did I say something wrong?"

It was then wonderful day went bad. There was a loud bang followed by smoke, more popping noises and people screaming. Harry coughed and choked on the smoke and that awful metallic smell of freshly spilled blood, when he was grabbed from the back. A foul-smelling clothe was pressed over his mouth and nose before everything went black.

.

"Can you hear me? Are you hurt, Harry?" Edward –no- Ed said.

"Yeah, aw… my head hurts." Harry complained.

"My head feels funny too. Here, your glasses."

"Thanks."

Harry looked around; they were resting on a camper mattress on the floor that they were in a plain metal room with no window, light came from a tiny ceiling switch lamp. The double metal doors with closed windows –No. They were in the back of a van.

"Where are they taking us?" Harry asked softly, trying to fight down fear.

"Being who my dad is, I can guess why they snatched me. But dad won't pay any ransom." Edward leaned against the side of the moving van.

"He won't? But he's Tony Stark the billionaire; he has more than enough money." Harry exclaimed in surprised.

Was Mr Stark really that heartless a man? Does he not love his son? Or was the entire lovey-dovey father son scene at the zoo all an act?

"Nah, Tony told me that being who he is this could happen. And that he won't pay any ransom but he will come himself and the kidnappers will have hell to pay." Ed grinned in the dark at Harry.

They continued to talk a little about their fathers and about themselves all the while trying not to give in to fear. The boys could tell that the van had been travelling for some time, but for how long they won't know. Their digital watches and Edward's phone was taken while they were unconscious.

They were not prepared when the van turned off the road and onto a dirt track. They found themselves being thrown about for a spell until the van jerked to a stop. They heard the van driver's opening and slamming shut, several voices.

And then the van's back door swung open. A gypsy dressing woman smiled at the boys flanked by men.

"My darlings have awakened. Come along we have no time to waste."

Harry was dragged out with Ed by their jacket or shirt collars and made to stand in front of the gypsy woman.

"How honoured you are. I am Noah the priestess of the Thule Society, led by high priest Karl Haushofer. He wants to bring Johann Schmidt back. But I – I saw so much more. I saw Shamballa, the lost utopia. And you, my lovely lovely boy are the key."

Edward jerked away from Noah's caressing fingers. Harry looked around stealthy, it was already night and they were in the open country.

"And you. I see such power in you. I will use your power to open the Gate to Shamballa, to the land of unknown riches. There I will be High priestess over all."

"Lady, you really need a mental check." Ed snorted and was given a smack to the head by one of the flunkies.

"We has seen, my little Aryan. Come, the goddess of the night is showing her full face, she will wait for no one."

Harry stumbled as he was shoved and pulled along with Edward as they marched into the field.

.

.

"_Jarvis got the satellite to scan for any trace of Arc Reactor signature energy given out by Ed's braces." Tony said; his eyes glued to the tiny display in his hand phone. _

"_Director Fury will want your head for hijacking the satellite, Tony." Steve Rogers aka Captain America warned, alarmed by the billionaire's lack of etiquette and disrespect to inter-country protocol. _

" _Captain Rogers, this is Tony Stark the multi-billionaire; we are talking about. Since when does he care what other people think?" Lt. Colonel Rhodes reminded the living legend._

"_Let's be ready to move." Steve sighed._

"_Wait, when the time comes; I want to go with you. Harry is my son." The other men were too worried to notice that Harry's father had totally healed from his head injury; an injury that should have killed a normal man._

.

.

Edward gave his best, he really did; he done his best to fight the men every step of the way. But he was only a small nine years old against too many bigger and stronger men.

Once, he managed to twist himself free, ripping his shirt and tee sleeve off in the process baring his right arm, the exoskeleton braces and all the black patterns. A quick shift of his feet and Edward kicked Harry's capturer in the knee. The man let out a very satisfying cry of pain and released Harry to fuss over his knee.

"RUN!" Edward commanded Harry and they ran but in the open country there was not much place to hide. The chase was a short one, and then it became a desperate game of 'catch-me-if-you-can'.

Edward was jumping over, twisted around, even sliding under between the lackeys' legs. Although not as nimble, Harry dodged the grabbing arms easily enough thanks to all those painful 'Hunting Harry' games he was forced to play.

Harry spun away from one of the man, only to see another taking aim at him. He heard the gun go off just as a hand cut into his view.

Edward saw the man taking aim at Harry, there no debate and only one decision. He leapt forward, his hand out stretched.

The bullet hit Edward dead centre in the palm.

There was a flash of blue/white energy.

Lead a soft, malleable poor metal, also counted as one of the heavy metals. (1) Information poured into Ed's head even as the bullet was pulled apart element into substance, substance into molecules, deconstructed into nothing. All in a split second of an alchemic energy discharge.

Blue/white alchemic energy raced along the black patterns and runes tattooed on Edward's arm.

He clapped his hands together, more blue/white energy arced and an eight inch double edged blade formed from braces of his right arm.

"What the f**k?"

"Where did he get that blade?"

"Never mind the blade! Get the boys!" Noah ordered cutting through the men confusion.

.

.

.

"_What is so urgent that you have to wake me in the middle of the night?" The man growled testily as he wrapped the house coat more tightly around__his wide waistline._

"_Minister Fudge, there is an urge of unknown magical energy. We were able to identify that it had been execute by an underage wizard." A head in the fireplace replied._

"_Unknown magical energy you say. Oh dear, dear__ me__; it might be Dark Magic. Yes, it must be Dark Magic. Call in your best Aurors –say a dozen or so. Be ready to move as soon as I've spoken to Dumbledore."_

_._

_._

.

Edward could have kept the kidnappers at bay with his dodging and fighting skills but he was severely disadvantaged. Firstly, Harry was not as skilled he was as a fighter, and he had no weapon. Ed had to fight doubly hard to keep the men from recapturing Harry and himself. Secondly, Edward honors life, all life. Thirdly, there were more men and they were bigger and had guns.

A lucky shot grazed Edward's brow over his right eye momentary blinding the boy. Long enough that Edward did not see the flying foot until it hit him in the guts, dropping him onto his knees and emptying out his lunch.

"I'm sorry." Harry said in a small teary voice, as he rubbed Ed's back.

"Why should you be?" Ed asked as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve before the butt of a gun landed on his head, turning everything black.

.

.

_._

"_Unknown magical signature, you say? How delightfully interesting! And where did this magical energy appear?" The elderly man asked cheerfully in spite of being awoken in the middle of the night._

"_At the Stonehenge." Minister Fudge's disembodied head answered from the fireplace._

"_Most curious… … I'll be right over, Minister Fudge."_

_._

_._

_Elsewhere… …_

_._

_._

"_JARVIS, why is it taking so long? Just scan for the signature energy of Edward's Arc Reactor." Tony asked via his Iron Man comm-link. _

_Tony practically brow-beaten, strong-armed the British government into allowing the usage of Iron Man and War Machine in England. Needless to say the Brits would be out for Mr. Stark's blood later._

_Then again Tony had given the British law enforcers more than enough time. The rule of thumb was that if the kidnapped victim is not found within twenty-four hours, the victim will mostly likely be found dead. It had been eighteen hours._

_Frankly, Tony did not have confidence in the British police; the kidnappers had guns, something that was not mandatory for the British police._

"_My sincere apologies sir, there seemed to be several clusters of unknown energy signatures interfering with scanning." Damn if Jarvis did not sound a tad upset._

"_What? I have not heard England having any kind of clean energy. Never mind, filter out all un-identifiable energy signature and re-scan for Edward's Arc Reactor energy signature."_

_._

.

.

"ED! Wake up!" Harry cried out, struggling against his bonds.

The blond was awake but still very dazzled from the head-blow.

They were forced some ways into the open country, to an area cleared of everything, trees, bushes, even grass. In the centre of clearing stood very old looking pillars of stone, Harry recognized with some surprise to be the Stonehenge. Noah the priestess chanted and waved a sliver Kris (2) as if to draw some unseen symbol in the air as they passed under the huge stone pillars. There in the middle on the Stonehenge was a strange flat stone, it was black. When they were close, Harry noticed that a perfect circle with strange markings lines and even elegant swirls was cut into the stone.

Their kidnappers tied Harry and the semi-conscious blond to a couple of Cross of St. Peter(3) an upside down small 't', Harry on one side and Edward on the other. They carried over with Noah and her men to the middle of the carving.

"Mercury for the conduct,-" With arms raised up to the full moon, Noah intoned as the metal liquid was carefully poured into the engravings.

"Blood from the Key and Power to open the Gate of Shamballa."

Edward gasped when his head was pulled back by his hair; he jerked and struggled weakly against his bonds as the Kris slide across his throat.

"ED!" Harry screamed in horror. Blood marked the Kris' path; the blond flinched and went pale in pain.

Alchemic power arced lighting up the night as Edward's blood dripped onto the stone's carving, tracing the perfect circle and the markings.

Harry yelped in pain as his head was pulled back roughly; the sharp edge of the Kris touched his throat. Harry screamed.

And deep within Harry, something stirred and answered.

The airs in the middle of the array shivered and split open. A single eye looked out, something was there, coming through, answering.

.

"_Surely you are joking, Dumbledore. I will not allow that-that man to come with us." Minister Fudge waved at the tall pale man in black robes. "Severus Snape is suspected to be a Death Eater. Why, I ought to just arrest him now and throw him into Azkaban."_

_His potion professor stood quietly but Dumbledore jerked, eyes going wide. "Be silent, Cornelius! … … No! This is bad, very bad. We must go now."_

"_But-but-"_

"_Cornelius, there was another power surge and it is Harry's. He is in grave danger!"_

_._

_He leapt to his feet, his green eyes going wide with alarm. "HARRY! Take my hand; I'll take to them now!"_

"_Wh-What? JARVIS didn't find any-" _

"_I just felt Harry's fear, I know where they are." Harry's father held out his hands and a staff appeared in them._

"_How-"_

"_Mr. Rogers, I can get us there now. It is within my powers for I am Loki of Asgard."_

.

.

**.**

* * *

**Reference Notes:**

And now it's a race. Who will reach the boys first? Will Edward and Harry survive?

(1) Wiki - Lead

(2) Wiki – Cross of St. Peter is an inverted Christian symbol.

(3) Wiki – Kris - The Kris or Keris is an asymmetrical dagger most strongly associated with the culture of Indonesia, but also indigenous to Malaysia, Thailand and Brunei. The Kris is famous for its distinctive wavy blade, but in the past, most had straight blades.

.

.

**Foot note:**

Please note that the next chapter might take a while, let's have some fun and vote on who will reach the boys first. Just what was coming through the Gate? And actually let little me have time to plan out the next action pack chapter.

So, ladies and gents, what do you think?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. Seriously, I really want to improve my writing skills, so that's why I'm asking for your constructive feedbacks.

Regards

SinoPris


	6. Crashing The Party

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Writer's Note:**

**Tame Edward** – I know the Edward Elric in this story is very OOC. Please hear me out, I'm betting on the fact that he is that lovable - very quick-tempered, foul-mouthed and is an incurably sarcastic cynic in the manga and anime is because of his guilt for trying the forbidden and making his brother suffer. I believe that if given half the chance in proper family, we will see the hidden side of Edward, a mischievous loveable boy genius who will have anyone enthrall with his eyes.

But like Harry, Edward will not just stand by and ignore suffering of the innocent. That will just too OOC.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. **

* * *

**CHAPTER VI – Crashing The Party**

.

The air in the middle of the array shivered, shimmered and split open. A single huge diamond-shaped eye looked out, something was there, coming through, answering. The eye went away and came back and then there were two eyes. A muzzle pocked out, nostrils flared taking in and testing the air. The rift opened by Alchemic power was getting bigger.

"Wh-What the F**K is that?" One of Noah's men demanded. Noah, too shock by the sight, could only shake her head. Mesmerized, she kept on staring as more and more of the creature was revealed as it came through the rift. Then she noticed that the creature's rather wide mouth with many sharp teeth.

"Quick, spill the blood of Power; such a fine offering will appease that thing." The priestess ordered her voice was an octave higher than normal.

The brunette boy screamed as the Kris touched his throat. And something blasted out of the boy flinging the man holding the Kris away. The man was thrown against the shimmering air below the pair of eyes. And even before he could drew breath to scream he vanished, sucked into the rift.

The eyes blinked, a third eye appeared. By now the whole head was showing through the rift. The three eyes were placed like the points of a maple leaf on a huge snake like head. The wedge-shaped head turned from side to side; looking at Noah, the men and the bleeding boys.

Several people appeared out of nowhere, announcing their presence with cries -

"HARRY!"

"EDWARD!"

Two of the group looked like human robots. On their heels, with a series of popping noise, another group of people appeared.

"F**KING hell! I didn't sign up for this. I'm outta here!" One of the men cried out. He turned to run but something flashed out and caught him around the waist. It was a long and smooth prehensile tail.

The creature had come through the rift.

It was snake like, big enough to swallow a grown man and still have room for seconds. And it has wings, multi-colored feathery wings –colors brilliant enough to be seen in the night's darkness which it stretched lazily. Gently gathered the boys in its huge wings as if it knew the boys were hurt.

.

**Edward's POV**

Pain was the only thing Edward felt, it hurt to move his head even to swallow. Edward fought for calm; he read that panicking would only make the pain and blood lost worse. All he needed was to wait calmly for Tony to come and rescue him; his dad was Iron Man after all.

He saw the flash through his eye lids and felt a blast of energy washed over him. Edward forced opened his eyes but he felt so weak and clammy. So tired, was that a snake? Edward blinked feeling cold and confused; all he wanted was to sleep.

~I've found you at last.~ An ageless, sexless voice spoke into Edward's head. ~No, do not speak; you are hurt. Think your words and I will hear you, little one.~

Something folded under him and Edward numbly looked and saw a huge monster. But fear was the last thing on his mind. Edward found his mind enthralled by three beautiful sentient eyes.

~Not. Short.~ Edward thought each word carefully.

Edward felt something fuzzy stole over his mind, he never felt anything like it, but he knew it was the creature's laughter.

~Indeed not. You, little Truth keeper, truly are brave. Long have I search for you.~

The something caressed his cheek lightly, soft, tickling like feathers but warm. Edward snuggled into the warm. His mind dimly asked what happened to his bonds.

"EDWARD!"

Edward felt his heart leapt for joy hearing that voice calling his name. He tried to open his eyes. For a moment he fought the need to sleep and won. He saw the most wonderful thing, his father as Iron Man coming toward him. Cold and unable to think straight, Edward reached out for the red and yellow armor.

.

**Harry's POV **

Harry screamed in fear when he felt the cold keen edge of the Kris touched his throat. Something deep within stirred.

It exploded out of Harry. It was controlled chaos, a symphony of colors and it did not want Harry harm. The blast of energy threw the man holding the Kris off. Harry collapsed into his bonds that took almost everything out of him leaving him feeling very, very tired.

The man was flung into the centre of the array where he stopped and hung in middle air for a second. Then without a cry he vanished.

Then Harry saw that thing that was coming through the rift. It was nothing he had seen before. Snake like head with three eyes, flexible neck skin open like a frill crown, framing the whole head ending at the middle of the neck that flickered and changed color. And it was huge.

"F**KING hell! I didn't sign up for this. I'm outta here!" One of the kidnappers cried out. He turned to run but the creature snapped out its tail and caught him around the waist.

It looked around, as if to get an understanding of the situation, then it turned and looked at Edward and then at Harry. Its eyes were the most beautiful thing Harry ever saw, sentient eyes of untold knowledge. Harry relaxed into the warm muscular coils knowing that this creature will not hurt him.

"HARRY!"

.

**Loki's POV**

He was not sure if he should be shock or awe. That thing that just appeared was something out of legend. Loki never thought to see one with his own eyes; they were known to be very solitary. But here was one now called forth not by power although, what was unleashed by that blond boy and his son was making Loki's neck hair stand on ends.

The feathered serpent caught the kidnapper who tried to run away. With a disgusted flicker of its tail, the deity of knowledge threw the man into the rift.

"HARRY!" Loki cried out with his heart lodged in his throat, as the feathered serpent reached its wings out to his son.

With a gentleness only a mother could equal, it gathered Harry and the other boy into its wings, folded its body into a make-shift nest under the boys.

Loki sighed in relief, but it was short-lived. He jumped out and smacked his staff onto Mr. Stark's arm.

"NO! Don't shoot it. It will not hurt the boys, but if it sense danger to itself or the boys it will take them away. And we will never find our sons, if it takes them into that Gate."

"What? That-" The face-piece of the armor snapped up and Mr. Stark looked at him.

Loki could sense fear –a father's protective fear- from the man. He stared hard into mortal father's eyes, Tony blinked and gave a small nod.

"Steve! Rhodey, protect that thing!"

Loki sighed again, for now this mortal will trust him. With Mr. Stark and his minions taking care of the kidnappers, Loki turned to the other mortals – magical ones – who appeared right after them.

"Answer and be quick. Be ye friend or foe." Loki demanded, standing between them and Quetzalcoatl that held Harry in its coils.

"Now see here-" The stout and wide man huffed, puffing up his chest. "-who are you to demand of the Ministry of Magic?"

Amongst the magical ones was an elderly man with hair and beard reached his knees, he looked very pale and shaken. He seemed to understand the whole situation; he tried to put out a restraining hand but before could say or do anything, the stout man made the wrong decision.

"Aurors, restrain them."

Spells and magic flew at Loki and he smirked. The magic ones were trained and experienced, a couple was even strong in their magical power, but they were up against a god. There was nothing they could do against a god, definitely not against Loki of Asgard, the god of mischief. With a lazy twirl of his staff, Loki repelled the spells.

"My turn." He said almost gentlemanly. Stabbing his staff into the ground, he spread an arm, hand open to them.

Ice and fire blasted at them. And the earth moved.

.

**Tony's POV**

One moment he was at the police station and then he was out in the open country side. Tony really wanted to fall onto his knees and make sure the ground was real. But he got more important things to do first.

Firstly – get his son. Make sure he is safe and unharmed.

Secondly – kick those damn kidnappers to the next universe.

Tony's thought froze, the situation finally reach his brain. He was in the middle of the Stonehenge. The air shimmered strangely in the middle of the flat stone array. And something was coming through.

"Jarvis, are you recording this?" Tony asked as he blinked and shook his head. He had to be seeing things.

"Always, sir; shall I stop?"

"No, just continue recording and save the vid in my private server." Tony turned and gaped.

The array on the flat stone had opened a rift in Time and Space. Tony had been toying with the concept since Edward's appearance. But this time instead of a boy with gold hair and eyes, something else was coming through the rift.

It was nothing he had seen before. It was a huge snake with feathery wings; on its head were three eyes, a pair on either side of its head and one on its head. Flexible neck skin open like a frill hood around its head that flickered and changed colors brilliant enough to be seen in the night.

And it was huge, big enough to swallow Steve and Rhodey and still have space for dessert.

It reached out its equally colorful feathery wings and Tony felt his heart stopped cold.

Edward, his son was tied down and bleeding from the head and neck.

"EDWARD!"

Edward turned weakly his head to him, reaching out his hand. He looked too pale for Tony's liking. Even from this distance, Tony could see the signs and symptoms of hypovolemia (1) - paleness in skin, rapidness in breathing and falling unconscious. His son was in a bad way.

Tony wanted to tear the electromagnet out of his chest. His son was hurt and here he was busy being distracted by Loki's power and everything else.

The feathered monster took Edward into its wings and Tony's fatherly instincts took over. He raised his arm.

And Loki's staff smacked down on his arm.

"NO! Don't shoot it!"

"What? That-" Tony stared at Loki in disbelieve.

"It will not hurt the boys, but if it sense danger to itself or the boys it will take them away. And we will never find our sons, if it takes them into that Gate."

Tony could only nod and trust this man. "Steve! Rhodey, protect that thing!"

He let his repulsors rip into the kidnappers. Tony Stark the swanky playboy billionaire went offline, and gave way to the very angry father who had seen his Edward hurt. Nobody was allowed to hurt his son, not while Tony Stark-the father has anything to say. And when Tony Stark-the father was done speaking his mind, nobody will ever dare think to try.

It took both Rhodey and Steve to stop him from outright murdering the kidnappers; it took a punch from Rhodey's metal fist to bring the billionaire Tony Stark back to his senses.

.

**Dumbledore's POV**

He was prepared for Death Eaters; that was the first scenario that came to his mind. Dumbledore brought Snape, Minerva and Poppy with him, together with Minister Fudge and his Aurors they should be able to handle a small army of Death Eaters.

But this was not about Death Eaters. In fact there were no Death Eaters anywhere; however, there were two groups of muggles. Muggle attack was the second possible scenario, but one of the muggle groups was not ordinary. Two were clearly knights, one in Gyffindor colors and the other in Slytherin; one seemed to be a shield bearer for one of the knights; another held a staff like a druid.

And… …

In all the years of his long life, Dumbledore had seen many magical creatures, many deadly and awe inspiring; but none had the sense of presence like this creature. And it had Harry in its coils. Instinctively, Dumbledore casted Legilimens and reached out with his mind and gasped.

Dumbledore, having one of the strongest mind and Legilimens ability, had touched many minds. However, he could not touch the creature's mind only its protective mental barrier and he knew he was in trouble. Already he felt his mind being in serious danger of being overwhelmed by sheer power.

And then he found himself being shoved out gently by the creature, but not before he had glimmer of the vast stillness and timeless wisdom within the creature's mind beyond the mental barrier. It him shaking with reaction.

~Answer. The keeper of Truth request aid.~ The ageless, sexless voice echoed through his mind.

Dumbledore clutched at his head in pain, beside him Snape paled and swayed on his feet.

"Wh-what is that thing?" A very pale Fudge demanded from the ground, where his legs had dumped him when the mind voice spoke.

"A feathered serpent(2), it has many names - Quetzalcoatl, Kukulkan, Q'uq'umatz and Tohil, and it is a deity in its own rights, a bringer of knowledge, the inventor of books. And it has come in answer to the call of a very unique mind, a seeker of knowledge, the Truth keeper." The druid, a tall lean man replied, he could be mistaken for Harry's father if Dumbledore had not known Harry's biological father personally.

"Answer and be quick. Be ye friend or foe." The druid demanded, standing between them and the creature that was holding Harry and a fair-haired boy in its coils.

"Now see here-" Minister Fudge huffed up his chest. "-who are you to demand of the Ministry of Magic?"

Dumbledore could feel the man gathering calling power about him. Quickly, he put out a restraining hand but before could say or do anything, Fudge made the wrong decision.

"Aurors, restrain them."

The night lit up as colorful spells were cast at the druid. The Aurors were trained and experienced even strong. Alas they were facing not mere mortal but a god, and not just any deity but Loki in all his glory - the god of mischief. With a lazy twirl of his staff, Loki repelled the spells.

"My turn." He said almost gentlemanly. Stabbing his staff into the ground, he held up one arm to the side, hand open to them. Minister Fudge, the Aurors, and the professors even Dumbledore himself gaped in shock as power radiated out from the druid. His facial skin turned blue, his eyes went red.

Ice and fire blasted at them. And the earth moved.

.

.

* * *

**Reference note:**

(1) wiki - hypovolemia - In physiology and medicine, is a state of decreased blood volume; more specifically, decrease in volume of blood plasma.

(2) wiki - feathered serpent

.

.

**Foot note:**

For 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a Western style straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page.

So, ladies and gents, what do you think?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. Seriously, I really want to improve my writing skills, so that's why I'm asking for your constructive feedbacks.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	7. A Father's Trademarks

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

* * *

**Review Rejoinder & Writer's Note:**

Thank you for your Reviews - Elofosh0, BlueRoseRabbit, Hatsuyuki , they are most precious to me. Welcome back REBD, Beloved Daughter.

I sincerely hope all that jumping of POVs in Chapter 6 was not too confusing. There were just too many angles and ways to express that fight scene that I couldn't decide and just put everything in. And I wanted to give all the characters a fair share to express themselves. Please bear with me as there is still some more jumping of POVs in this chapter.

**.**

**.**

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. **

.

**.**

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER VII – A Father's Trademark**

.

Steve Rogers watched Tony Stark shook his head clear. It took all of his strength and Rhodey's armor power to finally to a hail to the billionaire's rampage; it was un-nerving to see the posh, snarky Tony Stark taking on the kidnappers with such murderous intent. Steve had to wander if he and Rhodey even needed to come. Well, maybe just to keep Tony Stark from getting charged with murder.

Rhodey had been careful throwing his punch; he hit just the metal plate protecting the billionaire's jaw, otherwise Tony would have more than just stars in his eyes and ringing ears. Not that the billionaire even registered the punch, no sooner he had shook his head clear, Tony fought off Steve's hands like a beast.

"Hands off! Edward, Edward! Hey, hey-you; give me my son!" Tony lurched and demanded at the huge snake creature.

Steve blinked in disbelieve he could not decide which was more incredible:

A - That Tony just tried ordering around a snake-creature monster that was huge enough to swallow him whole.

B - That the said monster was actually allowing Tony to half climbed; half crawled over the coils of its body to get to his son.

"No, Edward! Oh god; no, no, no!" Tony's anguish filled voice jerked Steve and Rhodey forward.

What they saw next rooted them to the spot in horror, Tony knelt in the coils of the snake-creature, in his arms Edward lay limp, bleeding from a head wound above his right eye and a cut in his throat that stretched from ear to ear. Edward was barely conscious, his breathing was rapid, his skin pale, cool and clammy. The boy tried to reach up to Tony's face, halfway up his strength gave out and Edward's hand dropped to the ground.

Blood dripped from the blond's hanging arm onto the ground –no onto the flat stone. The three Americans gasped as unknown power appeared and surged forth.

"EDWARD! Edward, stay with me! Help, me! Someone, help me please!" Tony cried in panic.

"We need intravenous administration of isotonic fluids (1). Or get him to a hospital for emergency treatment for severe blood loss. Otherwise…" Steve ordered, he did not finish his words but Rhodey and Tony knew that within a matter of one or two hours Edward will die from hypovolemic shock.

They were in the middle of nowhere, and they were not sure if Loki could repeat that instant teleporting thingy. Or if they could effort the risk to move Edward at all.

Like a voice from heaven answering Tony's plea, a voice said. "I can help."

.

**Dumbledore's POV**

Dumbledore could only stare with stun bewilderment, as the earth sprouted a wall just in time to take the hits from the ice and fire. He could sense the flow of an unknown power that had moved the earth, and he followed it as it retreated to the caster.

Dumbledore thought he has had all the surprises for one night, but it seemed that he was to get another. The unknown power came from the dying blond boy. He lay limp in the arms of the Gryffindor knight, one arm hanging over with his hand barely touching the ground.

"EDWARD! Edward, stay with me! Help, me! Someone, help me please!" The knight wailed distress.

"Snape, Poppy -" Dumbledore began to say, but both professor and matron were already moving forward summoned by the anguish plea.

"Allow us to help the boy." Snape said softly to the druid who still stood in their way.

"My son." The man demanded in an equally soft tone, but the demand was clear.

Snape nodded and turned to Harry as Poppy moved over to tend to the other boy.

.

"I can help. –" Poppy knelt down beside the Gryffindor knight and pulled out her wand.

A wave of the wand and the blood stains vanished, showing just how wide and deep the throat cut was. Poppy paled and the Gryffindor knight whimpered as if he was the one injured and in pain.

The blond boy –Edward was barely conscious, his breathing was rapid, weakly he reached up; his hands shook with effort as they brushed each other. As if having given the last of his strength, with a sigh Edward dropped his hands onto his throat.

More alchemic power arced and danced, flowing from the blond boy as if to escape the body that can no longer contain it.

"Good lord!" Poppy gasped, Snape grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to a safe distance quickly.

Before their eyes, blue/white alchemic power arced and danced over the yawning cut in the blond boy's throat, the wound started to knitted itself together. Main arteries reached out and rejoin, cut strands of muscles wiggled like red worms reaching out and reform; until only a fresh pink scar remain as a reminder of the deadly wound.

"The child is not out of danger just yet, sir knight. Poppy, please see to Harry." Snape took Poppy's place and knelt down beside the Gryffindor knight.

After a wave of his wand and a soft chant, Snape said thoughtfully. "Hmm.. low blood pressure and body temperature; rapid pulse, weak and thready. This child needs to replenish his blood urgently. Here. Have him drink this, now."

Snape dug into his robe pocket and pulled out a small vial, no bigger than an average test tube, a stopper contained a strange purplish liquid in.

The Gryffindor knight' hands were full, so the blue/white shield bearer took the little glass vial, pulled out the stopper with his teeth; together with the red and gold knight they gently coaxed the barely conscious boy to drink.

Bit by bit with every sip the golden blond boy took, he became less pale, his breathing calmed.

"Jarvis, status." The Gryffindor knight ordered his eyes glued to the boy's face.

"Sir; according to the scan, it appears that Edward is now out of danger." The disembodied voice spoke up.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, name your price. I'll pay you." The Gryffindor knight wept in relief without shame.

Just a meter away, Poppy made a small smile when she actually got to see Harry's neck wound after the blood had been vanished away. It was a superficial cut, breaking the skin but nothing else as serious as the gold headed boy had suffered.

"Well?" A strained voice breathed the loaded question beside her.

The witch healer started slightly, so focused on Harry that she did not registered the druid kneeing beside her. With his equally green eyes and dark hair, the man could easily be mistaken for Harry's father, but Poppy had seen Harry's father often enough during his schooling years. Something made Poppy uneasy with this man; he was very good looking, too perfect in fact. And he radiated controlled power of an unknown kind; on top of that, his eyes changed to red. Red was a sign of dark magic.

"Harry's fine; some Heal-Me-Quick cream, a couple days' of rest and he'll be right as rain." Poppy waved her wand after applying the cream and a roll of bandage appeared and wrapped itself around Harry's neck.

On the other hand, he could not be a Death Eater; no Death Eater would care for Harry as much as he did. The man sighed heavily in relief; his shoulders slumped as tension left him as he reached out his arms for Harry. The boy gladly fell into them, snuggling against the man's chest.

"You ruined everything!" The gypsy woman screeched where she knelt with her hands behind her head with her men, at their back the menacing shadow of the Slytherin knight standing guard.

~Edward Elric is the Truth's Keeper, he will pay no Toll.~ That unnerving mind voice echoed in everyone's head.

~You have opened that Gate, you will pay the Toll.~ The winged serpent spread its wings and a huge double door of black marble appeared.

The doors opened; a sense of dread hung in the air and hundreds of eerie little black arms with hands reached out.

"NO! I am the high priestess; I am chosen to rule over Shamballa. NO! Nnooo!..." The gypsy woman fought and screamed as little black arms with hands reached out and grabbed her.

Her men cried out in horror, as they watch her being pulling into the rift.

"But how can a child be Truth's Keeper? What truth is he keeping?" Dumbledore puzzled.

~He has beaten the law of Truth; he gave all and was given all. (2) He is Alchemy and Alkahestry's Keeper. He has been offered to me.~ The snake-creature reached out its wings for Edward, the Gryffindor knight stepped back, curling his body protectively over the little blond boy.

"Look, I don't really understand what is going on here but Edward is MY SON, that woman you took stole him from me and then tried to sacrifice him. This is not of his own free will, nor is it his time to go." The Gryffindor knight flanked by his battle-ready fellow knight and shield bearer, growled not caring if he was speaking a royalty or deity.

Loki and Dumbledore flinched at the man's rudeness and outright demand; on the other hand the creature only tilted its head.

~A willing heart opens the mind; I will wait until he is ready, and will come to me willingly.~ The winged serpent admitted reluctantly. ~Until such time, he will be marked by my Avatar.~

Quetzalcoatl shed a single tear from its centre eye, it slide down Quetzalcoatl's snort and hung there for a few moments before breaking free and fell onto the blond boy. As the tear fell it changed form into a tiny version of the Quetzalcoatl.

The tiny Quetzalcoatl spread its wings, glided down for a soft landing on the blond boy's chest. Satisfied, the giant Quetzalcoatl spread its wing and vanished taking with it the rift.

The silent that followed was thick in the air until the Gryffindor knight sighed. "Look whoever you are, thank you. I really appreciate you healing my son. But MY SON just survived having his throat cut. Now IF you don't mind, I'll be taking MY SON back to the hotel to rest." The Gyffindor knight glared at Dumbledore, daring him to object.

"I concur." The druid stood with Harry in his arms, off to his right shoulder his staff trailing like a faithful hound.

"N-now see here…you-" Minister Fudge tried to gain some control over the situation.

And he blinked in shock; one moment they were out in the open country in the middle of Stonehenge, and next they were a cozy apartment.

.

.

"What th-" Tony looked around and squeaked in surprise. "T-this is my hotel room."

The spacious lounge of the penthouse suite felt very small and claustrophobic being cramped with armored Tony himself, his son -now sleeping in his arms-, Steve, Rhodey in his War Machine armor, Loki with his son in his arms, those strange stick waving people in odd clothes, the kidnappers.

"Aye. This place is secure, the boys are in need of rest and we can talk after their needs are met." Loki explained simply. "Then, I shall be in of rest; moving this many people is draining; even for one of my caliber."

The lean man sighed, looking very pale with dark eye bags; Tony shook of his bewilderment.

"Right then, Loki; I think our boys are of the same size, let me get your boy-"

"His name is Harry of Potter; though not spawn of my body, he is every bit my son." Loki hugged the barely conscious Harry to his chest as if to never let go.

"Did you say Loki? Loki of Asgard, son of Odin?" The stern woman asked and stared in shock.

"Aye, we have much to talk. First, we must see to our sons."

"T-that's impossible!"

"Apparently; it is possible, Minister Fudge." The pale man in black robes said quietly.

Steve blinked and said with sigh. "Loki, Tony; I'll go handle the local law enforcers. Lt. Colonel Rhodes; I suggest to get on the phone and start damage control with the higher-ups. This is gonna be a one heck of a mess. I can't even begin to figure out how to explain what happened or who they are." He nodded to the strange stick waving people.

"Wait, might I suggest another way. I do apologize, but it's for the greater good -" The elderly man in sparkly robes held up his wand.

"_Obliviate_."

.

* * *

**Reference note:**

(1) (www/nlm/nih/gov) – symptom of blood loss.

(2) (mangafox/com) – Fullmetal Alchemist (Vol 27 Chpt 108)

**Foot note:**

Is it just me or this chapter read pretty of Edward-favoritism? Please don't kill me for that, I can explain! Well in the movie and books, Harry gets the owl and later all three of the Hallows. Heck! He even got Loki for his father. Edward will need something or someone powerful enough (duck from an annoyed Iron Man's repulsor discharge) to help him.

But tell me in Review, if you don't agree. Should Harry get his own avatar?

So, ladies and gents, what do you think?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. Seriously, I really want to improve my writing skills, so that's why I'm asking for your constructive feedbacks.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	8. What A Mess

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

Thank you everyone who has Reviewed, I value each and every Review.

**About Edward's memory:**

I know I didn't answer this, I promise you will get the answer in the next chapter. I really didn't mean to ignore your enquiries, I do intend to address Edward's lost of memory later into the story. I hope -OK! I'm being mean to hold out on you wonderful readers just so I can keep you reading and hoping for when Edward recovers his memory.

**About the ****Gryffindor Knight****:**

Why was Iron Man dub as Gryffindor Knight? This chapter will answer that.

I'm sorry if I was not clear in that part of the story telling.

**Dumbledore**

What can I say? Either you love the old gent or hate him for trying to do what he thought was best.

.

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. **

I've already written upto 25 chapters, they were taken down beacuse I finally got a BETA (**a ****big 'Thank You' to Wolf Dragon Demon**). But the re-posting will not be fair to the exisitng readers who have been following this story in spite of my mispellings and nerve-jarring bad grammer (Thank you for putting up with me.); so I decide to just post all the chapters and change each chapter when my BETA is done with them.

.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER IIX – What A Mess**

.

"_Obliviate_."

.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**… …

"Mr. Loki, Tony; you two… just sit tight. Captain Rogers, I suggest getting on the phone the local law enforcers, and I'll start damage control with the higher-ups. This is gonna be one heck of a mess to sort out, I wish I can trade places with you." Lt. Colonel Rhodes sighed; he reached up and patted Steve on the shoulder.

Steve blinked and shook his head -Why was his head feeling so stuffed with wool? When did Mr. Stark and Lt. Colonel Rhodes gotten out of their Iron Man and War Machine suits?

Were they not at the police station? Since when …? Ah yes; Tony had left abruptly with Mr. Loki, and without clearance with the police he and Mr. Loki went after the kidnappers themselves. Steve and Lt. Colonel Rhodes had spent the earlier hours worrying and searching for Tony and Mr. Loki without result. They had come to Tony's suite to re-plan when they ran into each other.

"I still can't believe that you called us over just because you can't wait for the proper authorities to do their job. Then without waiting for us to back you up, you went ahead to rescue Edward; on your own. With an unarmed, non-combatant, you could have put Mr. Loki in danger; Mr. Stark what were you thinking? Are you even listening?"

Tony was staring thoughtfully at an empty spot; he shook his head with a sigh.

"The rule of thumb was that a kidnapped victim becomes a murder victim within twenty-four hours; how do you expect me to just sit and do nothing. Besides, sitting and waiting is not my style. Say, can you call room service to come and clean this up?" Tony jerked his chin to the unconscious kidnappers all neatly tied up.

"You are impossible, Mr. Stark; I'm having serious doubt of Director Fury's choice getting you to lead the Avengers." Steve growled.

Tony flinched at Captain America's words but with his back turned, Steve did not see the billionaire's flinch. He piled the unconscious kidnappers into his arms as if they weight nothing more than several bags of a day's grocery.

"Thank you, Gryffindor Knight; I do apologize." The voice came out of the empty spot after Captain America left the suite.

There was a flicker and a shimmer before the elderly man and his group appeared.

"Was it really necessary to swipe Steve's memory, he can keep a secret you know?" Rhodey complained, Tony frowned in agreement.

"It is regrettable but the less who knew about us the better. If it's any comfort, I'm only doing this for the greater good." The old man said gently, oozing peace and serenity but Tony's frown only deepened and his dark puppy brown eyes narrowed with distrust.

"Perhaps, if we introduce ourselves-?" The old man noticed his frown and changed tactic.

"I don't see why we can't just 'Obliviate' the whole lot." Minister Fudge huffed.

"Minister Fudge, have you not notice, this gentleman's armor bears the colors of Gryffindor –red and yellow- and that gentleman's bears the green of Slytherin; these fine Knights must in service to the clans of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Do you think it is wise to interfere with that?" One of the strangely dressed ladies said in a slight Irish accent.

"W-well, since you put it that way…" Minister Fudge stammered.

"I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts that is a wizarding school for those who are magically gifted. I have with me … Professor Minerva McGonagall Transfiguration teacher, Professor Severus Snape, potions master; and Poppy Pomfrey, Matron and nurse in charge of the school's hospital wing. These are Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge and his Aurors – law enforcers for wizards and witches, if you will."

"I guess it's our turn.-" Tony nodded to each; his guard was up especially since the elderly man had done something to Steve. "Anyone want a drink, I know I need one? … Ah okay; … anyone else besides Mr. Loki?"

Tony walked over to the mini bar, watching Dumbledore and his people from the corner of his eye. He remained expressionless at how they jumped when he popped the liquor bottle's stopper. They were very jumpy especially those Aurors, in his book jumpy people were nervous people which only mean that these people were guilty of something.

"I'm Anthony 'Tony' Stark genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and father of Edward Elric-Stark. –" Tony said lazily as he walked over and offered Loki a glass, before waving to the good looking African American. "-Lt. Colonel Rhodes is a friend of mine, and the liaison between Stark Industries and the U.S. Air Force in the department of acquisitions, specifically weapons development. Lastly that walking mountain of muscle who just left, whose memory you have screwed over -" Tony snarled and glared at Professor McGonagall and Matron Pomfrey when the women gasped at his language. "Is Steve Rogers aka Captain America."

"Now see here, I do not care if Gryffindor himself have pointed this muggle to be his personal champion, I will not put up with his tone. I say 'Obliviate' the whole lot now."

"Minister-" Dumbledore started to say when Tony held up his hand.

"It won't work for long if you do that memory wash thingy on me, I will find out and I will come after you; after I tell Harry's dad here. Oh, silly me; I totally forgotten to introduce him to you - Mr. Loki, citizen of Asgard, the one and only God of Mischief." Tony bowed deeply to Loki who smirked into his glass.

It was an obvious play for the upper-hand introducing Loki last, and Loki truly appreciated the 'In-Your-Face' attitude Tony was displaying.

"Do you really think you can get away with it? Let's review; Harry Potter's foster father is Loki, did I mentioned that he is a God of Asgard? And what about that great snake thing that is oh-so-patiently waiting for Edward? –"

"Loki called the great snake thing a Quetzalcoatl." Rhodes cut in from where he stood leaning against the wall.

"Alright, Quetzalcoatl then; picky picky. Now hush, I'm on the roll, where was I? Oh right, if you take Edward –by the way, nobody will take my son from me I will find a way to tell Quetzalcoatl. Do you think Quetzalcoatl will be pleased? And what about me? I was chief weapons manufacturer for the U.S. military, I will and can bring a vast number of weapons that I personally design to bear. On top of that, you have tried that wishy-washy stick waving and it didn't work on Loki, Rhodes or me."

"What? Impossible!" Minister Fudge yelped, and waved his wand. "Obliviate!"

Tony dodged but he was not fast enough and the spell wash over him, Rhodes and Loki, to Fudge surprise and dismay only Rhodes froze with a blank look. It was like Rhodes' body was on stand-by mode while his mind was put on hold.

"You mortals…-" Loki sighed from his comfortable seat. "-never learn, but if I must, then I must."

Loki simply wave his hand in a sensuous gesture and Dumbledore and his professors, Minister Fudge and his Aurors, they all vanished.

"W-what just happened?" Tony gulped, mentally making a note not to cross Loki.

"Oh, nothing much; I just teleport them back to where they belong." Loki took a sip of his drink. "By the way, this is good."

"But they will just come back."

"Oh do have some trust in me –" Loki started with a smirk when Tony cut in muttering. "There is something very oxymoron about that, Loki the god of mischief asking to be trusted, worst still I actually want to."

Loki choked slightly on his drink and laughter hearing that.

"Ah, mortal; I do so like your barbed wit." The god grinned at Tony.

"I only aimed to please." Tony teased jokingly as he bowed gallantly to the deity.

Said deity said with a bored sniff, trying to hide a pleased looking. "I took a leaf out of their own book before leaving them to tend what simple devices their little minds could think up to do, I have them think that it was their idea that we continue to be our sons guardians. Now about your minion over there…"

"What?- Oh Rhodes. Why is he effected now and not before?" Tony jerked about to his friend.

"May haps; he is now not protected by that?" Loki pointed to the ring glowing through Tony's tee. "I can feel it bleeding energy around you like a cocoon."

"Uh- well… That sounds like a faraday cage (1) …" Tony mused.

"A what? Anyway, his memories will be like your other minion –that big blond. He will not remember our teleporting, Quetzalcoatl coming, or the existence of magical ones. Like the big blond, he will think that we left to rescue our sons on our own and that we ran into each other here." Loki concluded with a delicate wave of his hand.

Tony grimaced but sighed. "At least I can count on you to help with those stick wavers if they come back, I guess I can live with that."

"And I - you, for our rather special sons' sakes."

"What about our boys, Loki? I rather Ed understand what happened and be prepare for –god forbid- a repeat performance." Tony poured himself another stiff drink; he really needed a second helping after all he had seen, especially having to entertain the thought of Ed being taken away again.

"I share your wish, mortal; I will agree with you on this." Loki nodded regally.

Both men share a quiet moment as their thoughts wandered to the room where Harry and Edward slept. Tony gave himself a funny little shake before he turned to face Rhodes.

"Ok, now for this other loose end. –What? You want to add to what Captain America I-am-Mr.-Perfect said?" Tony pitched his voice just so that Rhodes snapped out of the spell.

Rhodes blinked several times and shook his head, with a scowl he snapped at Tony. "Just sit tight and don't leave this room, until I and Steve have soothed the feathers of the higher ups. Really, Tony; sometimes I wonder if I'm your friend or housekeeper. It seems that I'm always cleaning up after you."

"That went well." Tony sighed after Rhodes had left.

"You seemed to be handling this rather well." Loki sipped his drink causally but his eyes glint with wariness.

"The first golden rule of a successful businessman: 'Always keep a cool and level head.' That's something I live by and … well, I'm used to this. … I KNOW my boy is special, just not this epic. I have expected kidnappings being who I am, I just never thought. … Ah-well … come to think of it. –" Loki watched with mild bemusement as Tony demonstrated why he was call a genius.

"I guess it makes sense. The Kris is a weapon common around South East Asia before firearms technology, it's the symbol of power and authority; often used by witch-doctors to gain supernatural power… guess there is some truth about the Kris seeing who answered the call." The billionaire started to pace the length of the lounge and back as he worked through the evidences.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not noticed how keenly Loki was watching him with interest glistering in his eyes.

"The Stonehenge and that flat stone array, a circle within a circle to capture and concentrate power that was activated by a circular array…-hmm …somewhat similar to my Arc Reactor technology. But what I can't figure out was why a Mayan mythological creature would answer since it was a Romany gypsy who made the prayer."

"That was because of Edward's blood and who he is. He and Quetzalcoatl are of a kind, Quetzalcoatl must answer. And Quetzalcoatl just happened to be the nearest and strongest to answer his blood sacrifice. Oh, do address me as Luka Ladifaerie or just Luka …however much I love mortals groveling at my feet … being someone else benefits my son more." Loki stood and groaned as he stretched like a cat.

The contented groan Loki made ran shivers of arousal down Tony's spine; he coughed to hide his reaction. Tony had always been a lady's man, although there seemed to be something about Loki that was very attractive. Tony blushed and roughly cleared his throat to get his thoughts out of the current path.

"You mean there are more of those –those entities out there?" Tony asked as he turned and gape at the vision of pure -

"Lust?" A voice not his own asked.

From the way heat pooled into his groin and his pants suddenly becoming too tight; yes, Tony was hit by lust, 100% pure lust.

"Y-you are –ah- …"

"I am what?" Loki aka Luka asked, his voice softer, sultry and female, green eyes framed by thick lashes twinkling with amusement.

Tony was never ashamed of his very healthy libido, but on this night or early morning with his son resting in just the next room. Tony Stark was suddenly shy, he backed up until the back of his knees hit the couch and he sat –or rather fell down into it. Somehow Tony managed not to spill his drink. With one-arm he hugged a cushion seat over his hips, hiding the hard bulge and flushed with desire and embarrassment.

"W-well…it's just that … You are –ah…" Tony swallowed hard as his eyes worshipped the vision of everyman's wet dream before him.

"Are you unwell, you look flushed?" Luka swayed forward; leaned over Tony and plucked the glass out of Tony's unresisting hand.

"Ah- You … are … gorgeous." Tony whispered totally enthralled by the being with thick lustrous black curls that reached to full bosoms, lush curves and full pouting red lips that did not need any lipstick to enhance.

.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

.

* * *

**Reference note:**

(1) Wiki - faraday cage

**Foot note:**

Heh, like that last bit? Well, if Loki was the mother of Sleipnir, then it's only reasonable that he's hermaphrodite; having Loki being able to switch genders at will is more fun for this story. So, what do you think?

Tony/Loki -erm- Luka relationship anyone?

I hope this chapter explains how the Kris, Stone Hedge and why Quetzalcoatl answered.

By the way, some of my sketches on my version of the Feathered Serpent are now up on deviantart.

Sinoprisca . deviantart gallery / ?catpath=scraps (just remove the spacing)

So, ladies and gents, what do you think?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. Seriously, I really want to improve my writing skills, so that's why I'm asking for your constructive feedbacks.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	9. Lust? Lady Loki?

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Writer's Note:**

Thank you everyone who has Reviewed, I value each and every Review.

I apologize for the many curve balls I've been throwing at you my dear readers. I sincerely hope you are actually enjoying the many twists in this story and not annoyed by the OOC (out of character) references.

**Luka Ladifaerie & Locke Nomansson –**Who are they?

**Loki is Lust?** – All will be made clear in this chapter.

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. **

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER IX – Lust? Lady Loki?**

**.**

**.**

Moonlight shone into the darken room, spilling over the bed, where two little bodies lay under warm quilts. Tony had carried him in here after carrying Edward to the bath was a quick but head to toe wash down. Tony had then bundled him into his –tee and cotton sweat pants- and almost smothered him under the quilts and kisses to the forehead.

Harry's father came in as well and he too tucked his boy into bed on the other side of Edward with kisses before tiptoeing out. By right, Edward should be asleep; and he did felt tired from that harrowing adventure, but he had a lot in this mind to sort through.

A slight stirring in the air and a weight settled gently onto his chest. Edward opened his eyes only to find a pair of solid black eyes gazing intently down at him. With its snout practically kissing his nose, the little thing clearly did not know the concept of 'personal space'. Edward felt his eye muscles struggling to keep his eyes from crossing.

The thing – no it's an Avatar, Edward's familiar or companion from Quetzalcoatl, flickered its –forked- tongue at Edward's nose.

"Hey watch it, will ya?" Edward said softly, not wanting to wake Harry who was asleep on the other side of the bed.

His familiar -to Edward's surprise- started to purr, it spread its frills which changed to a happy blue color.

"Whoa, didna know you can do that. Say could you back up a bit?" Edward shift himself into a half reclining position to encourage his familiar to move.

Purring even louder now the little Quetzalcoatl slither back; it crocked its head and change color again; this time to all the prime colors flickering in several patterns over its body like a squid.

"Wow, you're like living prism or neon light, I think I'll call you Prism." Edward reached up to stroke a finger over its head and froze when he saw his arm.

Edward studied the alchemic patterns and runes first on one arm then the other arm. They were identical to what were on Scar's arms, actually they came from Scar. Edward grimaced; another person had to pay for his mistakes. His eyes started to burn with tears.

First it was his younger brother, Alphonse. Now it was Scar, all because he could not keep his hands off that strange array. Scar was pulled in with him; Edward dimly recalled Scar reasoning with Truth before Truth took years of Edward's growth and memory, and moved the alchemic arrays from Scar's arms to Edward's.

~Edward Elric Truth's Keeper, remember all.~ Quetzalcoatl had said into his head out there in the Stonehenge. Deep inside a door very much like the Gate opened and Edward remembered who he was.

.

_On that day -the Promise Day, Edward had succeeded to recover Alphonse -his brother's body by paying with his alchemic ability but Truth had other thoughts. Truth took years away from Alphonse, turning him into a seven year old again; the entity also took Al's memory leaving the boy with memories up to seven years._

_Edward had taken Alphonse back to Resembool, where they rested, recovered and re-discovered themselves. Although Edward was thankful that Truth was gracious to give Alphonse another chance; he had found himself having to fight with guilt as he watched Alphonse being a happy seven year old kid, thinking of how he had stolen his brother's childhood with his selfishness. _

_Edward Elric moved forward or so he thought, he retired as State Alchemist, but was still employed and paid by the__ State Military__ as its best and only alchemy consultant and investigator in spite of not able to do alchemy anymore. And that lead up to that fateful day, when Roy requested for Edward to have a look that the strange ancient array._

"_Hello, little foolish Alchemist." Truth greeted with an insanely wide grin, when Edward accidentally activate the strange array._

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ALCHEMIST SHORTY__?! __I GAVE YOU MY ABILITY BACK THEN! WHAT ELSE YOU WANT?! __I__'VE GROWN SINCE, YOU BASTARD!"_

"_And I allowed you to take it all. You are still an Alchemist, you only need to reroute how you access your alchemic power." Truth said in a huff but grinned at Edward's stun expression. "I also told you to move forward. What are you doing, carrying that worthless bag of guilt for? Looks like I have to teach you a lesson again."_

_That was when Scar intervened._

_Edward thought back hard but he could not remember much of what Scar and Truth said to each or of Truth had said when it gave him his real leg back, only something about 'No Toll' and 'Safekeeping' before the Gate re-opened and those creepy little black hands grabbed and dragged Edward away. _

_The last thing Edward remembered was Truth saying something, he could not hear._

.

~I will wait for when you are ready. Now, live your life without guilt as your brother will live his. There is no Toll.~ Edward could still hear Quetzalcoatl's mental voice in his head.

"Yeah, but To'nee will want to know." Edward sighed and got out of bed, he owed Mr. Stark at least that much for his kindness.

He took about three steps when a sharp pain lanced through his head, it so intense that Edward could not even cry out in pain. He thought he heard laughter in many voices and an angry hiss just before the pain went away, gone like it never happened. With the pain a big part of what Edward remembered faded, taken by Truth.

"Seek, Edward. Seek your other family. Restore balance, then I'll restore your memory." That many voice said.

Edward found himself on his knees, gasping with tears leaking from his eyes, his little Quetzalcoatl fluttering about his face and looking into his eyes with worry.

What was he going to do? Oh, yes; Edward was going to tell Tony that he remembered some of his past.

Edward silently padded to the suite's hall; he stopped by the doorway to take stock of the room. Mr. Stark was talking aloud as he paced the lounge; it was a habit the billionaire had whenever working through mental puzzles. The man sitting opposite of him could only be Harry's father; they both share the same raven hair and green eyes. He set down his glass and watched Mr. Stark with interest.

"…what I can't figure out was why a Mayan mythological creature would answer since it was a Romany gypsy who made the prayer."

"That was because of Edward's blood and who he is. He and Quetzalcoatl are of a kind, Quetzalcoatl must answer. And Quetzalcoatl just happened to be the nearest and strongest to answer his blood sacrifice. If I am not already committed with Harry, I'd fight Quetzalcoatl for him myself. -Oh, do address me as Luka Ladifaerie -however much I love mortals groveling at my feet- being someone else benefits my son more."

Harry's father stood and stretched and Edward's jaw fell open and his eyes widened in shock. Edward knew of only one being had that kind of shape shifting ability –

"Envy." Edward mouthed silently. But Envy should not even be here, Edward saw it-him die by its-his own hand. And then, as if the first jolt of shock was not enough, Edward suffered another when that being posting as Harry's father finished shape shifting.

"Lust?" Edward squeaked.

A stray memory came to Edward's mind someone called Roy had told him that he had killed that bodacious Homunculus, but here it–ah- she was! Mr. Stark backed up and fell into a couch.

When Lust hip-swayed forward and leaned down toward Mr. Stark, Edward could not just stand there and watch anymore.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He roared and launches himself at the Homunculus, his hands came together, calling forth the power and ability Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist of Amestris was famous for.

.

.

Loki so loved witty conversations. Thor was a bore with nothing much but the next adventure in mind, if he actually strategizes his adventures that would be a different story; but that god of thunder was a doer not a thinker. And Harry, his little beloved Harry was endearing with his endless curiosity but the poor youngling was still too young to hold his own in a conversation of wit and humor.

But this mortal, this Tony Stark was witty and fast on his mental feet; an intellectual very much like Loki himself. Loki found himself wishing the chance to know more of this mortal. The wishing became stronger as Loki watched the mortal paced to and forth as he worked through the fact and evidences, this man's background knowledge was vast and diversified. And he was in prime form, an altogether too nice a package that stirred the interest of Loki's other side.

It was an unknown little detail about Loki, a little detail Loki preferred to keep to himself until Ragnarok and after. Loki was a hermaphrodite; he could switch genders at will –well, most of the time. While Loki prefer his male form and kept to that form for most of the time, at certain times of the month like the werewolf at full moon or when certain desires hit him, Loki turned female. Loki was only too glad that nobody in Asgard knew of his gender switching ability, being one more in tuned to magic was bad enough; Loki lost count of the number of times he was teased for that. The pranks Thor and his friends had played on him under the guise of 'toughening Loki' all through the time Loki stayed in Asgard. Loki shuttered to think what Thor would say or do if that lout ever found out of his gender swapping ability especially how Loki got no control of at certain times.

Like now in this what mortals called a penthouse suite, Loki could not stop that other side of him sitting up and taking notice of Tony Stark. How could he? This man even though he was a mere mortal, was brave; he stood up against the magical ones –Heck! He even stood up to Quetzalcoatl for his son! He was very intelligent and has a sense of humor with a sarcastic edge. Clearly he was a loving and gentle father; everything a woman ever wanted in a man. And more! Now this prime male specimen was practically modeling his fine physique for Loki's viewing pleasure as he paced the room.

To top everything off, Loki was coming to that time of the month when for several days he would be female no matter what he does. There was just no way, no hope that Loki would be able to ignore the stirrings of attraction to Tony Stark.

While Loki had heard endless stories of this mortal being the despoiler of virgins, yet he had never heard any women being dissatisfied of his love making skills. They were more upset that they could not hold onto Tony Stark or his money.

"Ah- You … are … gorgeous." Tony whispered honestly, in full reverence; that pleased Loki -now the female Luka- to no end.

What woman won't be pleased to be complimented? Luka knew she turned heads, with her thick glossy black curls that reached to full bosoms, a figure that could make an hour glass envious. The last man to offer for her hand, one of Luka's most unfortunate experiences, had been a mortal called Lucius Malfoy.

Sometime back after discovering a hidden community of magical beings, Loki went back as Luka to the magic community to set up a couple of family accounts with the bank under the family names Ladifaerie and Nomansson; old lineages from Demark. The reason Luka made a whole fuss about how well established the lineages were, was only to make any further visits more comfortable and for the privileges of the old and very established lineages will give her later. Luka just had not considered the attention that very privileges of the old and very established lineages could gain her.

Lucius Malfoy had approached Luka and laid out his lineage like a businessman trying to sell his horses by marketing thoroughbreds' breeding history. It was laughable, and very annoying when the wizard would not take 'no' for an answer. But this Tony Stark was different, he was actually shy and embarrassed about his attraction to Loki's female form, Luka had seen that bulge before the mortal hid it with the cushion. Here was a chance for innocent fun, how could the god of mischief pass that up?

"And I found you most –" Luka started to purr.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Luka barely had time to dodge, she dropped full bodily onto Tony and cushion, the man gasped in discomfort and surprise as a small body with angry golden eyes flew over the back of the couch.

Tony twisted and turned Luka under, instinctively protecting her with his body.

"Get away!" Tony's boy ordered, his voice made loud by the fear in it.

"Wha-" That was all Tony could say when he was struck mum; what looked like blue/white electrical power surged and arced from his son's hands. The blond held out his left hand over the floor and the floor heaved, sprouting a pole with a very wicked looking spearhead.

"Leave my dad alone, Homunculus! Now!" Luka had to admit, the boy was very fast and a very skilled fighter as she barely dodged the spearhead that slashed and tore open the tee across her chest. Of course Luka was a more seasoned fighter but she did not want to hurt the boy.

"I'm not-" Luka tried to explain. But the boy was not listening, he dropped and spun about swapping spear across and took out her feet from under Luka.

And then Harry was in the way. "Don't hurt my dad!"

Tony's boy just managed in the nick of time to stop burying the spear in between Harry's collar bone.

"That is a Homunculus!" He yelled in incredulity.

"NO! He is Loki, my dad; that is just his monthly. Please don't hurt him; I don't want to go back to the Dursleys."

"What the F**K -?!"

"Language, Edward!" Tony cut his boy off scolding automatically, but both he and his boy were staring that Luka's chest.

"I haven't mastered the magic of making a bra that fit." Luka found herself oddly embarrassed of her exposed assets and cross her arms to cover them.

"Where is your Ouroboros?" The golden head boy asked confused.

.

.

.

"Okay… let me summarize –" Tony sighed pressing his finger tips to his temples. "-You remember that you are an alchemist, but not where you are from … your alchemic specialty is the ability to manipulate matter –very nifty ability if you ask me … you know a technique similar to Alchemy, called Alkahestry that focuses on healing wounds. …Uh, that explains how your wound healed over. And here I thought it was those stick wavers who healed and saved you. I was about to pay them! For nothing! … A'hem, anyway… other then remembering that you have a brother somewhere you can't remember anything else. Besides that you had fought the Homunculi, which are artificially created humans. Each homunculus is named after one of the seven deadly sins and can be identified by their bearing of the mark of the Ouroboros somewhere on their body. They also possess a heightened regenerative ability, rendering them nigh indestructible, though not invincible. –Wait a minute; seven deadly sins, you fought SEVEN of them?" The billionaire stared at boy in question.

Edward started to look everywhere but into the eyes of the man he called his father, at last with down casted eyes hidden by his long bangs he whispered.

"Not all seven at once; just at point in time or another but Greed became a friend." Inwardly he cringed against an explosion; it came, just not the type he expected.

"Who in their right minds would let my son fight monsters?! You better start remembering Edward Elric-Stark, I want their names so I can sue them to kingdom come! Then I'll sue them some more for letting these Homunculi run loose! Are you sure there are no lasting injuries? No, let be sure, tomorrow –No, wait what time is it now? What 5A.M already? Okay, later we will go to the hospital for a complete check-up, if I find so much as a -… … Edward, what is wrong? Why are you so pale -are you hurt? Jarvis call the hospital NOW!"

Tony was about to scoop his son into his arms and make a dash for the hospital when Edward's choked up voice asked softly:

"I'm still your son?"

.

.

.

* * *

**Reference & Foot note:**

Why Denmark? Well, when I search through wiki, the oldest reference of Loki was from there.

So, ladies and gents, what do you think?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	10. To Be A Stark

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Writer's Note:**

About the mess up timelines : My apologies I do realize that I was not clear about that, I will explain the Thule Society issue in this chapter.

And speaking about that, we all know that some religions, cults, occult, (no names mention, I'm trying to keep out of these very touchy topics) do not die with the passing of time; as much as we love them to die already.

Weak Edward Elric : I know in the manga and anime, Edward kick ass at a tender age of 12, however he was not that ass-kicking at 9, he would be training with and getting his ass kicked by Izumi, besides learning more about Alchemy with her. Reason number 2, Edward does not have all his memory, especially about being able to fight; not until the last chapter. So, I can be forgiven for not making Edward his usual kick ass self. Yes? I promise that Edward and Harry will be that ass-kicking teens, (bad-mouthing teen for Edward) we all know and love, with a proper villain to fight (Parents will be supporting roles).

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. ****With all said and done, I do thank you for pointing out the blunders which I would never have realized without your insight.**

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER X – To Be A Stark**

.

.

.

After both boys were reasonably assured that neither of their fathers was going to be in any danger of getting hurt, they were finally able to sit down. Edward snuggling in against Tony's side mirror opposite of Harry cuddling to Luka's side. Starting with an apology Edward explained why he was reacting in such a bad way. And what he could remember of his past, his alchemic ability and fighting Homunculi.

Tony could not get his head around the fact that his son had been in such dangerous situations. He had to be sure that he was hearing right; when Edward confirmed it. Tony exploded in a fit of rage – parental protective rage. Never mind that it was very belated. Never mind that it did not make sense for Tony to get so upset now since Edward fought before they met.

The very thought that his son had to fight to live made Tony see red.

"Who in their right minds would let my son fight monsters?! You better start remembering Edward Elric-Stark, I want their names so I can sue them to kingdom come! Then I'll sue them some more for letting these Homunculi run loose! Are you sure there are no lasting injuries? No, let be sure, tomorrow. –No, wait what time is it now? What 5A.M already? Okay, later we will go to the hospital for a complete check-up, if I find so much as a -… … Edward, what is wrong? Why are you so pale-are you hurt? Jarvis call the hospital NOW!"

Tony was about to scoop his son into his arms and make a dash for the hospital when Edward's choked up voice asked softly:

"I'm still your son?"

Tony stared at the little blond before bending down to him and gave Edward a rap of his knuckle sandwich to the side of his head, just hard enough to sting.

"Ouch! What's that for?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? I know my son is as much a genius as I am. Maybe I really ought to get you a full check-up, something is definitely wrong with your brain, Ed. Of course you are my son, I can't ask for a better boy to be my son; remember not everyone can be a Stark." Tony knelt down before his boy rested his hands on Edward's small shoulders and shook the boy gently and froze as a thought hit him.

"U-unless –" The billionaire choked as he tried to voice the painful thought. "-you don't want to be my boy. …W-well I can understand; you do have a brother that means you have a family somewhere. It is only right that you want to go back to them. L-look, I'll help you in any way I can, stay with me until –Ack!"

Tony squawked when the little blond threw his spear aside and then himself onto Tony toppling both of them onto the floor.

"Edward?" Tony asked, looking down in puzzlement at the little blond limpet clinging to his chest.

"I can't go back. Truth sent me away because I did something wrong." Edward said into Tony's chest, his voice slightly muffled.

"Are you sure, Edward; I mean I prefer that you stay as my son but-" In spite of his words, Tony hugged Edward tighter and received a hug just as tight from the little blond.

"I think it's clear that the Keeper rather stays with you." Luka smiled as she hugged Harry around his shoulder.

Tony found himself getting choked up again but with happier emotions.

At the sound of her voice, Edward looked over, his golden eyes narrowing with wariness.

"If you are not a Homunculus, then what are you?" His boy rolled off him, unconsciously moved to stand between Tony and Loki aka Luka and his boy.

Tony felt his heart swell with joy and pride, his little boy was being protective of him –his dad.

"My real name is Loki, I am a citizen of Asgard; we are an ancient god race like the Quetzalcoatl. While the feathered serpents are usually solitary, we of Asgard are more social-able and stay together. Like the Quetzalcoatl, we are drawn to you humans and have often visited in the past. -Just for the record, for any ancestral property damages; please sue Thor. … Currently, I am staying on here in England, although given the current happenings, I am having second thoughts. In this form I take the name Lady Luka Ladifaerie; however, for most of the time I am Lord Locke Nomansson."

Luka moved back to the couch, it seems that the man-woman-deity(?) –Tony sighed, unable to decide- noticed Edward's protective actions too.

"And Harry? Is he –ah- like you?" Edward was inching toward his spear as he eyed the raven headed boy uneasily, who looked away.

"Harry? –" Luka chuckle a soft laugh before turning a loving gaze on Harry. "Alas, nay; Harry-dear is totally human but like you he has his own special ability."

"Special ability? What kind of special ability?" Tony asked his curiosity woke up then.

"Tut' tut… No more of this interrogation game. Since we are going to be seeing more of each other, I do have to keep some secrets for next time.-" Luka batted her lashes coyly at the billionaire. "-As for now, I am taking my son to bed."

With that Luka gathered Harry into her arms and turned for Edward's bedroom, the boy was losing his battle with sleep not long after he was sure his dad will not be hurt. Just before entering the room, Luka looked back with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You know; come to think of it, those Homunculi do sound a lot like Asgardians - long lived, very hard to kill and have abilities that can be seen as god-like powers."

With that she did a very alluring rolling hip twist and bump closed the bedroom door, leaving two Starks staring uneasily.

"Dang, there goes any desire for sleep." Tony sighed and had to pinch himself when he heard Edward's reply.

"Ms. Ladifaerie is not a Homunculus, dad. Don't worry –what?" Edward asked warily when he noticed Tony staring at him with unreadable expression.

"Y-you are finally calling me 'Dad'." Tony felt tears stinging his eyes even as he grinned like a lunatic.

"Yeah, well- I should give you due respect if you want to put up with me, I remember being called 'an immature, stubborn, arrogant and strong-willed person'." The blond blushed, looked away and whispered.

"Hmm… you know… that description sounds …like … ME! If I can love me, how can I not love you, Edo."

Tony laughed, this time ready for the tackle-hug and Edward did not disappoint him.

"Aw, dad." Tony 'mhp-ed' as Edward's small body hit him, there will be a bruise from Edward's boney shoulder but one Tony will treasure.

"You know after all that had happened, could you sleep with your old man so he won't have nightmares?" Tony stood with Edward in his arms.

Edward giggled. "That is hard to believe."

"Don't ya know? I'm no hero. I'm first and foremost a genius inventor, and consummate playboy but most of all … your dad."

"Yeah, my dad." Edward agreed and snuggles against Tony resting his head on his shoulder, Tony in turn hugged his small gold headed angel tightly as he closed the door of the master suite.

.

.

He settled his son gently into bed and tucked the covers around the boy. His son promptly snuggled up against him when he slides in under the quilts on the other side of the bed. Heaven and hell could freeze over and he would never realize it, engulfed in that cozy warm feeling only a child can give.

"That was mean of you, dad." Harry's soft voice whispered from within the protective circle of his arms.

Luka chuckled. "I'm sorry, but they are so good to tease; I can't stop myself. But aren't you asleep."

"I woke up when you moved. Dad?" Harry cuddled closer.

"Hmm?" Luka murmured contently.

"I like them. Mr. Stark is not afraid of the strange and different, not like my uncle. And Edward is kindda cool; I hope we can be friends."

"Me too, Harry-dear; me too. Now hush, and sleep."

.

Tony woke after four hours of sound sleep; he turned to smile at the sleeping little blond cuddling tightly against his side with one arm thrown over his chest. As if Edward wanted to hold onto him even in his sleep, Tony felt the same that was why he gave that silly reason to have Edward sleep with him. Tony could happily stay in bed cocooned in that warm contentment if his stomach had not decided that it wants breakfast.

When Tony came out of the bedroom to order breakfast, it was only to find Director Nick Fury sitting comfortably in his hotel room lounge. Maybe it was the stress, or the strain of emotions, or the combination of both; or maybe that was how good they were. No one heard anything.

"What do I owe for the honor of your presence, Director Fury?" Tony took note of the other agents stationed strategically around the penthouse suite.

"Mr. Stark, when I ask you to lead the Avengers, it was not that you can call on them like you do the pizza boy." The director of S.H.I.E.L.D growled.

"Yeah apparently this was a good chance for some light training. Breakfast? I'm ordering." Tony walked over to the phone.

"Light training? Is that the excuse you want to give? Do you know how much-"

"Did you even read Captain Roger's report? I'm sure he'd give a detailed one, especially with that photographic memory of his. –Ah, yes; Tony Stark here … I want one of everything on Breakfast menu, please. Thank you."

Director Fury sighed. "Yes. He mentioned about you being rushing ahead to confront the kidnappers with a non-combatant."

Tony shrugged, he had expected as much, Steve would not remember what the wizards wanted kept secret.

"This is the last straw, Mr. Stark; the Committee Board has had enough. You are too volatile, self obsessed; don't play well with a team. As of today you are being removed from the 'Avengers-."

"Morning- Eek!" The shock shriek cut the African American off, agents moved for cover and their guns.

Tony was in the perfect spot to see everything. Guns aimed at a tousled head beauty dressed only in a shirt that was only partly buttoned and showing plenty of cleavages and a lot of long legs. She seemed to realize this and with another shriek she ducked back into the room while Tony wandered where did the shirt come from?

"Explain." Director Fury's growl was deeper than ever now.

"Dad? Dad, I heard Ms. Ladifaerie's scream, what- Oh, Director Fury, why are you here?" Edward stepped out of the room.

Tony all but blanched with dread. Even though he could fool, outsmart, or pay people to look the other way; if Director Fury ever learn of Edward's ability, his boy will taken away faster than Tony can said 'SHIELD'. His precious gold headed darling boy will be subject to a nightmare of questions, taken apart by probing needles, and eventually made to disappear by those who were trying to run the government by the iron fist.

Then again, Tony Stark did not get to where he was by riding on his father's coat tails.

"Luka was startled by our unexpected visitors; please put away your flashing toy, Ed." Tony said, giving Edward the 'look', hoping that the boy got the hint and keep that little Quetzalcoatl out of sight.

"And this? You still haven't explained anything, Mr. Stark." Director Fury held up the spear from last night.

.

.

"That? That's my son's; it was his birthday just over twenty-four hours ago, remember? Of course not, or you'd bring my boy a gift. Nick Fury the Director of SHIELD has no time for such trivial events. No sir-ree." Tony scoffed with a snarky tone, thinking really fast and laying out seven steps to move Director Fury's attention from his son.

"Stop nagging and explain, Stark." The super spy growled of all the people he worked with only Stark could get on his nerves, especially when the billionaire was right. He had forgotten about the little blond brat's birthday.

"Explain about what?" Tony asked innocently.

"Stark, don't play coy. Being coy is not your style." Fury sighed, feeling the start of a headache.

"I am just clarifying the subject of your enquiry so as to provide you with accurate answers." The billionaire gestured with his hands in a sign of not-guilty. "What is there to explain? The procedure was to wait for the kidnappers to call with their ransom demand. Since when US give in to this kind of demand? –By the way, do you know that firearms are not mandatory for the police here, those kidnappers had automatic guns. So I took matters into my own hands and have Jarvis trace the Arc reactor energy from Edward's braces, once I got the location I went to get my son. End of report."

"And you didn't think to inform the law enforcer here?" Fury pinned the billionaire with a hard glare. To no effect.

"The inspector would not accept any offer of help; in fact he threatened to arrest me if I tried. Good thing I trust my instincts; the kidnappers didn't want ransom, they wanted to use my son as a human sacrifice for their cult. –By the way, what do you know about this 'Thule Society'?"

"How did you know that name-"

"I had Jarvis do a facial scan of the kidnappers and match with SHIELD data base when I moved them here before your poster boy Rogers came and crashed the party. What or who is the Thule Society?" Tony folded his arms.

Director Fury was about to say something but swallowed it when Edward stepped out of the room with a curious neck scarf looped about his neck and shoulders. It was long and slightly thinner than a woman's wrist and seemed to flicker different colours under the light. To Fury's quick overall glance, the boy looked fine save for the ugly bruise and cut above his right brow, some bruises and rope burns along his arms most likely gotten when the boy put up a fight with his kidnappers.

"Hello, Edward; good to see that you are alright. By the way, happy belated birthday, kid. Stark we will talk later about this."

"I do not hide from my son, Fury; after yesterday, I think the more informed he is the better. I hope to start him on some self-defence class your guys are taking." Tony planted one hand on his hip and the other on Edward's shoulders, carefully avoiding the scarf.

The African American almost jumped out of the couch. "Do you have any idea-"

"Yes. If I had delayed just thirty minutes, Edward would have died from being sacrificed with his throat cut from ear to ear. Now, what or who is the Thule Society? Please don't make me repeat, Fury. " The billionaire's voice took on a chilling quality that shut Fury up instantly.

"I would like to know as well, I do intent to take these hoodlums to court; every one of them. I do like that idea, Mr. Stark; I like to have my son in the same self-defence class Edward takes, they will motivate each other."

The raven beauty from earlier stepped out of the other bedroom with another boy in hand, now properly dressed but still very alluring.

"Where are my manners? –" Tony cried out in mock dismay. "-Lady Luka Ladifaerie, may I introduce Director Nick Fury. Lady Luka is as much a blueblood as the Queen if not more so. This is Harry."

"Oh, you flatterer; you do know how to start a lady's day well. Director Fury, it would please me very much to know that you are here to press charges on those kidnappers. And please, call me Luka; Tony already does." Luka held her hand out the subtle command and hint was very clear - Tony Stark was in her protection.

The most powerful man in SHIELD could only stand from his seat and bow over her hand.

"M'dm, may I ask what your relationship with Harry is? I was given the impression that Harry has only one parent, a certain Mr. Locke Nomansson." His single eye was unreadable.

Even as Tony winced, Luka replied smoothly. "Lord Locke Nomansson is my cousin; we both take turns caring for Harry-dear. Now about this disagreeable Thule Society? "

"I can't tell you Lady Ladifaerie … …" Fury paused as his eye took on a slightly dazed look. "…But I can tell you this much we found record of its existence as early as World War 2, it was working with a Nazi officer called Johann Schmidt and Dr. Arnim Zola. Nazi officer Johann Schmidt better known as Red Skull disappeared near the end of the war. From the documents we found when Captain America infiltrated the fortress that was Schmidt's HYDRA organization, we learnt later that the Thule Society was working with HYDRA and is working to bring Red Skull back.

"The ranking system for the Thule Society is very much like a religious cult, the cult member starts as a Novice, then up a Deacon, above that the cult member becomes a Arch deacon, the highest two ranks are Priest or Priestess, Arch Priest or Priestess and at the top High Priest or Priestess. Every High Priest and Priestess takes on the founder's names Noah and Karl Haushofer. Accession to the highest rank is by assassination, so far there had been three Noah and seven Karl Haushofer; this is one hell of a cult. Please excuse the word."

Director Fury grouched, before blinking as if to wake up; Tony noticed how the other agents were either blinking or shaking their heads too.

"Dad…" Edward voiced softly noticing that as well, but stopped when he felt the billionaire's hand tighten slightly on his shoulder.

"And where is Lord Nomansson? –" Tony barely hid his flinch; Fury was like a dog chewing on its favourite bone. "-I'll need his statement, since besides Mr. Stark your cousin was the only other person who had played an active role in the rescue of these boys." Fury eyed the twitchy billionaire suspiciously; something was off, Mr. Stark knew something about Ladifaerie and Nomansson.

"Well … about that, do we really need his statement-" Tony started to object, just then the doorbell rang and a muffled voice call "Room Service."

"About time!" The billionaire all but leapt for the door and the godsend distraction, he was not sure what Loki was going to do; but surely not even a god can be in two places at once.

Tony opened the suite door and his jaw drop, there stood a couple of hotel staffs pushing two large trolleys loaded down with breakfast; with them was Loki or Locke. Apparently, Tony was wrong; this certain god can be in two places at once.

"You ordered breakfast, Tony? Wonderful, all that running around yesterday has me a tad sharp set in the middle, is Luka awake yet?" The god of mischief walked in with the hotel staffs and trolleys, but not without a quick wink and grin at the stun billionaire.

Fury blinked and mentally shrugs; maybe the billionaire was twitchy because he is hungry, but now he got a statement to get and not to mention the paperwork this incident has generated. He politely waited as the two noble-blooded cousins greeted each other with that stiff and proper gesture of hug and kiss to the cheek for those who did not want to wrinkle their clothes.

"Lord Nomansson, if you would allow me a moment; I need your statement." Director Fury gestured for Lord Nomansson to have a seat even as Tony genteelly lead Lady Ladifaerie to breakfast.

Fury shook his head as Lady Ladifaerie giggled at something Stark whispered into her ear.

"Of course, good sir." Lord Nomansson bowed his head just so, stiff and proper; and Fury was starting to wish himself elsewhere.

.

.

Tony and Edward wanted to visit Pepper in the hospital but as there was still an ongoing investigation on the kidnapping, the police had strongly requested that the victims and their family members stay together in one place. That included Luka and Harry. As such Tony graciously opened the penthouse to Luka and Harry, there were more than enough bedrooms.

Given what they had experienced together and made to stay in one place, it was only normal that Edward and Harry quickly became friends. The boys learnt that Edward's Quetzalcoatl could speak but chose to speak mostly to Edward mentally. As the day turned to noon, Edward sat with Harry out in the balcony teaching him how to played chess, they did make a pretty good picture together; the mild English sunlight shone upon the boys glittering over their hair like onyx and gold, like the chess pieces they were concentrating on.

It was then that there was another invasion to the penthouse suite and this time the invaders were not as subtle or well-mannered.

Tony had stopped at the doorway to the balcony and smiled at the picture the boys made, Yusen was right –children were a blessing. For all the challenges Edward presents the billionaire did find his life a lot richer. He was about to go join the boys when he heard a series of popping noise, reflectively he crouched down to make himself a smaller target. His instincts and reflexes probably saved his life as several steams of colored lights hit the wall above his head.

From the reflections from floor to ceiling windows, Tony saw the wide waist Minister Fudge and a man with platinum blond hair.

"By the Code of Magic, under the law 'Welfare of the Wizard Child' I, Governor Lucius Malfoy, and current Lord of Malfoy House hereby exercise the right to remove the wizard children by the names Edward Elric and Harry James Potter from the unwholesome influence." The man with platinum blond hair announced.

Tony rolled his eyes in annoyance. Why was everyone so keen of taking his son away? First, it was SHIELD; Fury has always been suspicious of Edward's existence. Only after some fancy hacking and carefully planted the orphan story and birth record into an orphanage' data file finally made the Director of SHIELD back off, for the time being. Then it was the Thule Society event; Tony still has a bone to pick with that cult and when he is done that cult will buried six feet deep in financial difficulty, because of that darn cult brought Edward to that overgrown flying snake's attention. Even Loki mentioned that he was interested in Edward.

Tony was starting to wander just what kind of pheromones was his boy giving out, but if he has to fight to keep Edward as his son, then may heaven have mercy on the other party, person or entity. Tony was about the express his decision when he heard.

"Dad!"

Edward rushed in from the balcony with Harry close on his heels. "Leave my dad alone!"

"NO! Stay back, Ed!" Tony shouted, jerking up from behind the sofa where he had taken shelter.

Lucius Malfoy raised his arm and wand and said. "Confringo(1)!"

The spell blast the sofa into fiery bits and the blast threw Tony out into the open.

"Confringo!" Lucius Malfoy waved his arm and wand again.

Tony was dazed from landing hard on his back which had effectively knocking the air out of his lungs, he had nowhere to shelter and no time or strength to dodge.

"Dad!" The billionaire jerked his head up to see Edward leaping over a couch and land in front of him, right in the way of that steam of fiery light.

Tony threw out his hand to snatch his boy out from the line of fire. His heart lurched and froze – his boy was just inches out of his reach!

Edward turned and threw up his arm as if to protect his face.

The steam of fiery light hit Edward's right hand and Tony's eyes popped at what happened next.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Reference & Foot note:**

(1) - Confringo (Blasting Curse) for more info wiki/Spells_in_Harry_Potter

So, ladies and gents, what do you think?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	11. Damn Pheromones

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. ****With all said and done, I do thank you for pointing out the blunders which I would never have realized without your insight.**

**Story Spoiler**

The Ministry of Magic now knows of Edward's Alchemic ability; will he still get to live a good life with Tony? Or will he be hound for his unique ability?

A treat for you my dear readers at the end of this chapter, someone else from Amestris will be coming into this story.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XI – Damn Pheromones**

.

The steam of fiery light hit Edward in his right hand.

Tony saw in his mind's eye the gruesome sight of his son thrown back against the wall by the blast like a rag doll, broken, bleeding and dying. He rolled onto his knees and this time he was near enough to grab his son about his shoulders.

"EDWARD!" The billionaire cried out and his jaw dropped at what happened next.

Blue/white energy flared and race along the black tattoo markings on the little blond's arm. His fingers flexed as Edward caught and held the steam of fiery light in his bare hand.

The blond looked unharmed as he studied the ball of fiery light curiously; he brought up his other hand to join his right in cupping the fiery ball of light. The pale tattoo markings on Edward's left arm started to glowed; the ball of fiery light starts to float up and then broke down and vanished with a pop of colorful fireworks. Tiny sparkles rained down on Edward's head, he giggled a bit as his golden hair starts to lengthen until it flows over the boy's shoulder.

"That tickled." Edward shivered slightly, confirming Tony's thoughts.

From the looks of terrified shock on Minister Fudge and Lucius Malfoy's faces, Tony concluded that Edward had done something very dangerous and survived.

"H-how did he… W-what kind of magic -" Minister Fudge started to sputter when -

"What -in Allfather's good name is going on?!" An irate woman's voice demanded from the balcony.

.

.

Luka was relaxing in the Jacuzzi; it was one of the very few human creations that Luka loved and enjoy with abandoned delight. Nothing could make the soak any better other than for Tony Stark to join her in the Jacuzzi and not just to soak!

The mortal Tony was such a gent to open his hotel suite for her and Harry's use.

Luka smiled, Tony treated her very well and even with the knowledge of her powers, he did not back down from her light flirting but retaliated with teases of his own. It was rare to find someone who shares the same sense of mischief and humor, this mortal's struck a core in Luka with his boldness, much to her delight.

She almost rendered boneless by the water jets when she felt the flicker of magic and heard Tony's boy cried out. And seconds later, Harry rushed up to the Jacuzzi.

"Dad, someone is attacking Mr. Stark!" With that, Harry turned and ran back after Edward.

She surged out of the Jacuzzi, summon the scepter to her hand and bust into the room just in time to watch the little Keeper catch, deconstruct, and reconstruct the destructive spell into something harmless. To her mild bemusement, the Keeper in cooperated the spell's energy into his body; and his hair lengthened in response.

"That tickled." Edward shivered slightly.

"H-how did he.. W-what kind of magic -" The stout mortal started to sputter.

"What -in Allfather's good name is going on?!" Luka raged, scepter's power gem glowing a fiery blue in accordance to her emotion.

The magical mortals turned and Luka narrowed her brilliant emerald eyes in annoyance, that so call Minister Fudge and – what was the mortal word? Ah, yes 'Stalker', Lucius Malfoy. The men gaped and ogle at her, with good reason. Luka wore a two piece swim suit that did not cover much.

"Cover yourself, woman!" Minister Fudge flushed and demanded in a squeak.

"Lady Ladifaerie! What are you doing here?" Malfoy yelped at the same moment. He whisked off his over coat to cover the vision of ultimate feminine flesh, even as Tony snatched up a couch throw-over blanket.

"How dare you attempt to order ME? Oh, please; leave me be. I demand that you explain yourselves!" Luka stepped away from Malfoy, but accepted Tony's offer.

Malfoy glared at Tony who made a show of securing the throw-over blanket toga style on Luka's shoulder.

~Oh, this is going to be interesting.~ Luka smirked.

.

.

Tony knew a jealous type when he sees one, this Governor Lucius Malfoy was displaying all the shades of green jealousy; just too fun not tease. Tony made a show of tying the light throw blanket over Luka's shoulder and letting his fingers linger longer than necessary. He hid a smirk as the man glared at him; Tony swore he could hear the man's teeth grinding together.

~Oh, this is going to be interesting.~ Tony smirked mentally.

"Now that we are not distracted and stupefy by your godly beauty, Luka.-" Tony smirked in irony as Luka gave him a sultry questioning glance. "-I demand that listen you to Lady Luka and explain yourselves. Now."

"How dare you address Lady Ladifaerie with such familiarity! Step away from her, muggle." Malfoy hissed and froze when the sharp tip of a spearhead jabbed him slightly in the chin.

"You have one breathe to start explaining or I put the whole spearhead into your skull." Edward's young voice growled sounding deeper with his anger.

The small nine year old meant every word he said from his stance and the way he held the spear, the golden blond was very angry. If that was not warning enough, his gold eyes made narrow by drawn brows were just shy from glowing with rage.

Tony did not stop him; it seemed that Edward was regaining more and more of his memories whenever he was made to fight. The billionaire felt torn. Secretly he was tickled that his son was such a skilled fighter and Alchemist; but on the other hand, he did not want Edward to be in danger of any kind. Tony wanted his golden son to remember, but he also dread what would happened if Edward regain all of his memories.

The news and women said that Tony Stark has no heart, but Tony felt a bittersweet ache where his heart would be if he was not implanted with an Arc Reactor at that thought. Of Edward becoming fully himself, Edward Elric not Edward Elric-Stark any more. Deep in Tony's heart he had a feeling that he would lose his son when Edward finally remembers all that made up the sum of him. And at the rate they were being force to fight, the day of reckoning was not that far away.

Still that day of reckoning is very much in the future, for the here and now some people should really take the current situation seriously.

.

.

Why do most adults never take the thinking or feelings of children seriously? Not his dad, his dad always stops to listen to what Harry has to say, so does Mr. Stark. From those few hours Harry spent watching Mr. Stark and Edward today; even if Mr. Stark was on the phone, which was every few minutes since Mr. Stark was a businessman, the man gave Edward his full attention the moment the call was done.

And now, his friend was … well royally upset was a mild way to describe Edward's feeling at that moment. Harry could understand that; if it had been his dad who was attacked; Harry doubt seriously doubt he could display that much restrain. The other adults finally seemed to realize this.

"My dear boy, we are only looking out for your best interest." Minister Fudge started to object patronizingly and tried to take the spear away. Clearly he thought nothing of the golden blond's feelings.

Key word - 'tried'.

The moment he moved then there was a flash of blue/white energy and Minister Fudge found the point of a wavy Kris pointed at his heart. Harry blinked; the spear was shorter by half, Edward had used the other half to make the Kris. That was extremely fast Alchemy, his blond friend did not even take moment when he reconfigured his weapon. Harry felt a twang of envy. Will he ever become as good as or as cool as Edward?

"My best interest is for you to explain why you attacked my dad, the man who has been taking care of me. My best interest is to stay with Tony Stark and for you to leave us alone! One more thing, I. Am. NOT. Your. 'Dear'. Boy."

"Where are your manners, boy -" Minister Fudge did not seem to understand the situation he was in.

"Why should I be polite to house-breakers and murders?"

"'House-breakers? Murders'? Now see here." Minister Fudge drew himself up with offended pride.

"I see that being with this muggle already has bad influence on you. Merlin's mercy! What is that?!" Malfoy stealthy raised his wand when something hissed and the decorative necklace moved. A small wedge head on long sinuous neck peeked out from under Edward's long golden hair.

Before anyone could say or do anything, there was another series of popping noise and three other men appeared. Of the three, Dumbledore was easily recognized with his long hair and beard and that sparkling robe that ought to stay locked up and forgotten in a stage closet somewhere.

Beside him was a lean man with shoulder length black hair and mustache dressed in what looked like a long dark grey overcoat over a high collared kurta(1), tailored pants and pointed shoes. His dark blue eyes scanned the room before resting intently on Harry, unnerved the boy stepped closer to Luka.

The other man was a well built blond had a neatly trimmed blond beard and wore his hair tied up in a thick ponytail, saved for the few grey strands his hair was as rich as Edward's gold. Instead of robes and other strange clothes, the man wore a three piece tailored suit and reading glasses. The reading glasses did not hide his golden eyes, the exact same gold color as Edward's.

Harry watched and wanders as Edward nearly dropped his weapons at the sight of him, his mouth worked silently.

"Well, invite the whole congress why don't you." Mr. Stark scoffed and threw up his arms.

Dumbledore took a look around before saying with a sly knowing smile. "Oh dear, were we interrupting something?"

"What are you doing here, Dumbledore?" Minister Fudge blustered.

"I was struck by how familiar young Edward Elric-Stark's certain unique looks were." Dumbledore smiled kindly down at Edward. "After some thought I realized who he resemble, and decide to ask my friend to come and see if he -"

"That will not be necessary; Lord Malfoy here is more than willing to enfold Edward into his House." Minister Fudge cut in.

"I believe only a blood relative can decide who Edward and Harry's guardians will be, if they are not up to the task. I have checked with Harry's blood relatives, Vernon and Petunia Dursley. It seemed that they have given the guardianship of Harry James Potter to Lord Nomansson and Lady Ladifaerie. Incidentally, all records seemed to be in order with Gringotts Wizarding Bank and Ministry of Magic Archives." Dumbledore held up a scroll with a hint of disappointment.

"However, I do like to know how this arrangement was made without the consent of Lord Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." The old man gave Luka a hard look.

.

.

With a haughty sniff, Luka said. "I think the better question will be why this said godfather never check-in on Harry? Vernon and Petunia Dursley were not the best of guardians, if you so wish kindly check the medical records in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for the details. I was never so sorely tempted to use the Unforgivable Curses on those –those _people_."

Luka's face twisted and she spit out the last word like a curse, Edward twitched with that expression Luka really looked like Lust.

"What do you mean? I was assured that Harry was better off being with his blood relatives." A pale and confused Lord Sirius Black asked. "And to keep away so as not to disclose where Harry was living, Professor Dumbledore you personally promised me this."

Dumbledore shifted slightly as the golden blond man turned and glared at him, Edward could not put his finger on what made that blond man feel so familiar.

"Please tell me you 'ave not tried to 'manage' where you ought not to." He said flatly.

"Well, it was for the best." Dumbledore looked away from the annoyed blond.

The blond face-palmed and sighed. "You …Even after Grindelwald and Tom Marvolo Riddle, when will you learn dat lives are not to be 'manage'?"

"I've lived long enough and seen enough-"

"Don't you dink I have zeen more to know what I'm zaying when I zaid 'Don't meddle.'? Do remember I am zix timez older dan you." The blond growled; his voice thickening with a thick French accent. Waves of anger emoting so thickly from him that even Lord Sirius Black, Minister Fudge and Governor Malfoy took a step back.

Edward's jaw sagged slightly; he finally remembered why this man feels close and personal to him.

"So? What does this have to do with my son, Edward?" Tony cut in. "Who are you anyway? You have the same hair and eyes color as Edward, are you related? But you sound French. How can you be older than Dumbledore? By the way, thank you; I like my son to live his life and not live a plan."

"We will have dat 'Talk' again later, Dumbledore." The blond glared at Dumbledore for a several seconds longer before turning to the billionaire. "I do apologize, I'm-"

"Hohenheim? Van Hohenheim?" Edward whispered.

The blond stiffened and looked at Edward, really looked at the boy; at his hair and eyes, especially at his face. With sigh that seemed to weigh down on his board shoulders he said softly.

"I haven't heard dat name … in a very long while now. T'iz good to zee you again Edward Elric."

* * *

**Reference Note:**

(1) It is a loose shirt falling either just above or somewhere below the knees of the wearer. For more info - wiki/Kurta

**Foot note:**

So, ladies and gents, what do you think? I hope I wasn't too hard in pulling the rug from under your mental feet. But I think you kindda expect this curve ball.

The Frenchman will be related to Edward and will have some connections to Harry Potter's wizard world.

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	12. The Prodigal Kin

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. ****With all said and done, I do thank you for pointing out the blunders which I would never have realized without your insight.**

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XII – The Prodigal Kin**

.

"Hohenheim? Van Hohenheim?" Shocked, Edward dropped his weapons and stumbled back until his back bumped into his dad's leg.

The well built blond stiffened upon hearing that, his head jerked about and he looked at Edward, really looked at the boy; at his golden hair and gold eyes, especially at his face. With sigh that seemed to weigh down on his board shoulders he said softly.

"I haven't heard dat name … in a very long while now. T'iz good to zee you again Edward Elric."

"Van Hohenheim? Who is he, Edward? You looked like you know this Frenchee." Tony's voice jarred Edward out of his shock.

Edward looked up at the billionaire; if he acknowledged the Frenchman will he have to leave Mr. Stark? That thought of leaving the man that had become his family causes his heart to lurch painfully.

"He's- This Frenchman -" Edward gulped as he tried to explain, but his voice cease up.

"I have been told that Van Hohenheim is the biological father of Edward Elric and his brother; I heard that father and sons share the same genetic traits." Dumbledore explained taking pity of Edward.

Edward scowled as almost everyone checked and compared his and the Frenchman's looks and their identical genetic traits – the golden hair and those gold eyes.

Edward did not like where this conversation was heading, unconsciously he reached up and took Tony Stark's hand. Tony's hand twitched and immediately tightened around his giving Edward comfort. Encouraged, Edward looked up at Mr. Stark for his take on the situation.

"Is that so?" Tony said coolly, his voice tripping with sarcasm as he looked from the Frenchman to the others adults in the room.

Edward looked at his dad curiously, Tony only used that tone when he was angry and was about to verbally skin someone alive. Edward had witnessed this a few times. Once when a reporter tried to bully Edward into saying something, Edward almost pitied the man. Another time was when a teacher discredited Edward's thesis on a certain chemical compound, claiming that Tony Stark wrote the hypothesis for his son. Edward could not recall any other incident that got Tony so worked up; his in-depth knowledge of chemical compound was easily confirmed with a live test and a panel of several renowned professors as judges and witnesses. Edward wandered if that teacher can find another teaching post after what Tony had done.

Edward smirked inwardly, settled back to watch the show.

.

.

The billionaire looked from the Frenchman trying to catch Edward's eye and his son who refusing to return the look. He frowned as he compared their same genetic traits, golden hair and gold eyes. Edward looked like the younger version of the Frenchman.

"Is that so? … Then I am so very glad for this _golden_ opportunity to meet you." Tony played it cool; looking up from Edward, the dread in his boy's eyes pushed his temper over the boiling point, to the Frenchman. This man, if he was who Tony thinks he is; he has a lot to answer for.

He dropped Edward's hand, stepped forward and held out his hand to the Frenchman. It was a feint.

"Since last night; I so want to meet you and do this!" Tony's left hand swung up in knuckle-white fist, the punch to the jaw cleanly knocked the Frenchman off his feet.

It should have knocked the socks off the Frenchman too given that Tony put in all his anger into the punch. Tony had no problem hitting the man, especially since Edward clearly preferred him to the Frenchman. Tony felt light headed with gladness when he felt the little blond take his hand, a wonderful heady buzz that warm his whole body no alcohol or sex can match.

"What is the meaning of this?" Minister Fudge gaped.

"How dare you bodily harm the most renowned Alchemist of all time?" Governor Malfoy snarled.

They raised their wands only to have the wands being yanked out of their hand and into Luka's palm. She wagged her pointer in a no-no sign at them.

"How dare I?" Tony growled at Minister Fudge and Governor Malfoy as he glared down at Frenchman. "Better that be 'How dare you?'! How DARE you just let your son to be taken by the army? Were you even aware that he had to fight monsters to live? SEVEN OF THEM! You sir, are now forewarned, I am gonna sue you for child negligence, for failing your duty as a parent. You sorry excuse of a father! What is wrong with you, man?! How can you just neglect your son?! If you think you can just waltz in now and take Ed away; buddy, you got another thing comin-…!"

Dumbledore waved his wand and even though Tony's mouth was still moving, nothing was being voiced. Edward glared at the elderly man as he clapped his hands together before reaching up to touch the billionaire's throat.

Blue/white energy arced over Edward's hands. Tony frowned not liking the appreciative and knowing glint in the Frenchman's eyes as he watched his little Ed undo the effects of the spell. This man actually understood what his son was doing, at such an in depth and personal level which Tony could not even with his genius mind. And Tony hated that very thought.

"Dank you, Sirius. Dat was quite a punch, Mr. Stark." The Frenchman said gingerly fingering his bruising jaw as he was being helped up by Lord Black.

"I am willing to accept de responsibility for my part in negligence in Edward's upbringing… BUT you need to know who to file your lawsuit against, and dat Edward Elric is not my son."

"The hell?" Tony hissed with his newly reactivated voice, wishing he had his Iron Man suit on so he can blast that small smile of irony off the Frenchman's face.

"Are you saying that you want to divorce yourself from your parental duties? You really are despicable." Luka wrinkled her petite nose in disgust.

"Please! Do allow me to explain. I am not Edward's father, I wish otherwise but Edward Elric is the son of Van Hohenheim. He is my twin brother, I am Nicolas Flammel."

That was then several voices cried out. "WHAT?"

The Frenchman flinched at the volume and pitches the surprise cries hit, but the looks on their faces were priceless; curiously enough only Edward looked relieve, Professor Dumbledore on the other hand looked a bit disappointed. Nicolas sighed, looks like his old friend was getting worse with his bad habit of wanting –no TRYING to manage other people's lives. How he ever thought he had the right to control other lives always had Nicolas shaking his head, how did he expect others to listen to him when Dumbledore himself was being so stubborn was another wonder.

"Nicolas, you had always mentioned of your missing bloodline, I thought … especially with how alike he looked to you, I thought …" Dumbledore stammered.

Time to take action and take the reins out of Dumbledore's hands, there was no way Nicolas was going to let Dumbledore even though he was a good friend to try to run his nephew's life. Or the other boy's life, he looked happy to be with the lady who was radiating power Nicolas only seen and felt once.

"I believe we –that is Lord Black and I the blood relative and appointed godfather of Harry and Edward have some matter to sort out with Mr. Stark and Lady Ladifaerie." Nicolas said and smiles for kindly at Edward when the boy paled.

"Yes, yes; this is why we are all here. Now as Minister-" Minister Fudge gathered up his thoughts and tried to take over.

Key word - Tried.

Dumbledore held up his hand and smile with twinkling eyes. "I sorry Minister Fudge; but as Mr. Flammel said this is a matter for the blood relative and appointed godfather, the boys and their current guardians."

"Oui, dis is a matter for de blood relative and appointed godfather, de boys and deir current guardians. Only." Nicolas said firmly. "so now, I bid la bonne journée to you, Minister Fudge, Governor Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore."

He pulled his lips into a firm line to keep from laughing at the wizards' faces; especially Dumbledore's when he realized that Nicolas was not going to let him do anything. Lady Ladifaerie suddenly found the wands in her hand very interesting, while the muggle Mr. Stark was not so discreet; he smirked broadly as he crossed his armed and watched.

"Now see here! You can't just throw us out-" Minister Fudge blustered. Clearly, this was not Fudge's day.

Nicolas fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Minister Fudge, de Ministry of Magic does not have a legal department for domestic matters. If I recall correctly it was you who said dat dere is no need for such department as Wizard families care for deir children better dan Muggles? I also recall dat to date de law 'Welfare of de Wizard Child' applies only to blood relative and appointed godparents, de wizard child and guardians."

Lady Ladifaerie stepped up. "Indeed, I insist to settle this outside of foreign influences." she held out her hand and the wands floated back to their respective owners.

"Really, Seigneur Flammel; but if you insist." Governor Malfoy huffed; he sheathed away his wand and tugs his robes straight before bowing to Ladifaerie. "Lady Ladifaerie, I look forward for the day we can meet as …friends." The platinum blond wizard purred the last word, giving sense that the man wanted to be more than just 'friend'.

Throwing a last withering glare at Mr. Stark, Governor Malfoy made a twist and disappeared with a pop. Minister Fudge looked to argue some more but then he decided against it and after a nod, he too disappeared with a pop. Only Dumbledore remained with a stubborn look on his face.

"I really think you will want my advice, after all bringing up children is my specialty. I am the Headmaster of the most prestigious school for Witch and Wizard in England." Dumbledore reasoned with a smile.

"And you are magnifique at dat; Professor Dumbledore. For your brilliant efforts, merci; but de Code of Magic law is law. I and Lord Black can take over from here, la bonne journée and au revoir." And waved his hand, Nicolas called up an invisible wall to gently but firmly pushed the silvered hair and beard man out of the suite.

"Wait, I do need to know when young Edward's birthday, for Hogwarts enrolment is eleven years." Dumbledore braced his hand against the doorway and asked.

"31st July." Both Nicolas and Mr. Stark said on the same breath.

Mr. Stark traded surprise looks with Nicolas before adding. "Edward just turned nine this year."

"Well. What do you know, so is Harry that means both Edward and Harry could be going to Hogwarts together. We need to arrange-" Dumbledore smiled and tried to step into the penthouse lounge again.

"Later, Albus." With that Nicolas firmly closed the door on Dumbledore, he turned and leaned against the door with a sigh and crocked smile for the remaining people in the suite.

"You were very quiet, Sirius; cat caught your tongue?" Nicolas turned his golden eyes to Lord Black.

"And get thrown out on my arse? –Pardon me, milady. You have been my professor at Hogwarts; I know when to shut up. But I never thought I'd live to witness Headmaster Dumbledore being oust like that." Lord Black chuckled nervously there were times that the mild mannered Frenchman scared the hardcore mischief maker into good manners.

Well –oui, neither did I, Perenelle had always wanted to do dat. Now before we get down to business." Nicolas did a clap of his hands and then spreads open his arms.

Red/white energy arced between his hands; a gush of wind blew in from everywhere and nowhere, stirring up tablecloth, turning pages of the newspapers, even playfully flipping Lady Ladifaerie's toga. As quickly as it came the wind was gone –no not gone but settled with a strange stillness about the room.

"Dere … Privacy, while I love Dumbledore as a dear friend; dere are dings I prefer not to have his 'well-meant' oversized nose in. Namely my nephew's life."

"Wait. How come I never heard of you? If you are really my uncle." Edward demanded, refusing to take into account that he only has fragments of his memory.

"Dat is an epic telling, you better get comfortable." Nicolas sighed heavily and waves everyone to take their seats in the lounge.

When everyone has seated, Edward next to Mr. Stark, Harry next to Lady Ladifaerie in spite of Lord Black's request; not that that sitting arrangement surprised Nicolas. After all the boys had gone through, the children will want to be near the adults they trust.

"In another age, in the Kingdom of Xerxes, there was a pair of identical twin slaves their name were number 22 and 23. Their masters were renowned Alchemists of their day, Slave number 22 left with his master who was exile for refusing to obtain immortality for the king of Xerxes. They crossed the Gate and came to France, slavery was not approved so Slave number 22 stayed hidden and unseen. Slave number 22 only came out into the open later when his master died and gave his name, Nicolas Flamel to Slave number 22 with a slight change to the surname. To the general population Nicolas Flamel went from being old and dying to suddenly young again, gossips and rumors spread like wild fire; nothing will stop the legend of the Philosopher's Stone from being born, a legendary alchemist substance which is believed by some that it can give immortality.

"It was a living nightmare, everyone from the average Joe to scholars to government bodies even the king of that time were pounding on my door for the secrets of the so-call Philosopher's Stone. For some peace and quiet, I moved to England furthering my studies on Alchemy and later studied magic with Dumbledore when I stumbled into the magic community. I met my brother years later, by then he was no longer Slave number 23 and was holding the name Van Hohenheim, from him I knew about you, Edward. Your father was insufferable with his babbling about his son. He was very proud of you."

Nicolas complained but smiled at the blond boy who blushed. "I saw you only once, just before Van and I decided to shut down the Gate to protect both worlds, you were only so tall."

The blond brought his hand to his knee level, could not stop himself from teasing the boy –no Edward his nephew, it was uncommon especially for a boy but his nephew look just too adorable blushing.

"A'hem, as fun as the stroll down memory lane is, I want to say that I will not willingly give my son up." Mr. Stark stated with determination.

"And I won't ask that of you. I can see that Edward feels the same about you. But you will need someone with magic ability to be his mentor to satisfy the Code of Magic law about the monitoring and education of the Wizard Child… Here is what I propose …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Reference Note: **

Seigneur – Lord

Magnifique – Magnificent

La bonne journée - Good day

Au revoir - Good bye

.

.

**Foot note:**

Dumbledore just can't leave Harry or Edward alone, can he? Especially after learning that both boys share the same birthday and age, I'll bet Dumbledore made Salazar Slytherin proud with all of his plotting. To those who actually like the old guy my apology for throwing him onto his –erm bottom.

Nicolas Flammel's accent changes with his moods. Stronger French accent the angrier he is.

So, ladies and gents, what do you think?

Please, do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade.

Seriously, I really want to improve my writing skills, so that's why I'm asking for your constructive feedbacks.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	13. Bulletin, Communiqué, Statement

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.**** I also do not own any of the Magazines named.**

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter has been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. **

* * *

**Just a gentle reminder:** I'm trying to keep the main characters to Tony Stark and Edward Elric with some limelight for Harry Potter and Loki. The others are support characters. This story will not follow that truthfully to the books or movie of HP or IM, meaning Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy will have their alignments shuffle to fit this story.

There will be several OOC characters. E.G. Loki was bad now one of the good guys. (And you have to admit: you are now loving him- erm her … oh heck! You know what I mean.)

**Need your help:** Ok so as per my gentle reminder above, since there will be several OOC characters. Please tell me now if you want Dumbledore to be - Good but meddling … or … Meddling for 'the greater good' reasons. Base on the replies in your Reviews, I will adjust the story accordingly.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XIII - Bulletin, Communiqué, Statement**

**.**

**.**

**The Daily Prophet (3rd of August Special Edition)**

**Front Page Article:**

HARRY POTTER KIDNAPPED! It is with the greatest shock, this reporter is forced to report the unthinkable following.

Harry Potter is said to be kidnapped by an entity of unknown power, our poor child savior has been taken by this entity forcefully from his muggle relatives' home some four years ago. This unknown entity was so cunning and his power is so strange that the Ministry of Magic was side-blinded (intentional typo) until only recently. This reporter can only imagine the horror our little Harry Potter has to endure under the entity's 'tender mercies'. Sources from within the Ministry of Magic said that Harry Potter seemed to be happy with this entity, but this reporter believes that our poor child savior is under the influence of that Unforgivable Curse Imperio. More information about Unforgivable Curses on page 14.

So far there is no news of any rescue attempt, although this reporter heard that our beloved Governor Lucius Malfoy had personal tried looking for Harry Potter with Minister Fudge's efforts. Sources said that Lord Nomansson and Lady Ladifaerie were also involved but did not mention how or why these honorable wizard and witch got involved. **(Reported by **Rita Skeeter**)**

.

.

**Article on Page 3:**

PROVEN! MASTER ALCHEMIST HAS MASTERED THE ILLUSIVE CLONING SPELL. This shocking news was sent straight to this reporter from unknown source within the Ministry of Magic via the Floo Network. This unknown source went on to say that the Minister Fudge himself had personally seen a younger copy of the renowned Alchemist Nicolas Flammel. The informant said that both Nicolas Flammel and his clone share the same rich golden hair and beautiful gold eyes. For some unknown reasons, renowned Alchemist Nicolas Flammel has refuse to acknowledge his achievement saying that it is no magic, but muggle science. This reporter believes it is because this clone of Seigneur Flammel is imperfect in some way and a failure that is why Seigneur Flammel did not enfold the clone into his House. This unknown source has also provided information of Harry Potter's kidnapping (More information on Front Page.) (Reported by Rita Skeeter)

More information about Alchemist Nicolas Flammel on page 17.

.

.

.

**The Quibbler (August Special Edition)**

Front Page Article: HARRY POTTER IN GOOD HANDS. Straight from an eye witness, who wish to be known as 'Padfoot' told us upon swear with his magic that young Harry Potter our child savior has gain the favor of Lord Nomansson and Lady Ladifaerie. According to this eye witness both Lord Nomansson and Lady Ladifaerie who have good standing in the Wizarding community and are treating Harry very well; his exact words were – "They will spoil him so totally, that I won't even have half the chance to do anything." As further proof of Lord Nomansson and Lady Ladifaerie's benevolence nature the eye witness said he was invited to stay with Harry Potter to help our child savior to learn of his magical heritage. More reports of Harry Potter and his life before meeting this entity in on page 3. (Reported by Seren Shadowsong)

.

.

**Article on Page 2:**

XERXES REBORNED. The eye witness, Mr. Padfoot has also given us this, that he has seen the rebirth of the ancient race known as the Xerxes. The Xerxes were known as the unrivalled Masters of Alchemy before they disappeared from the face of earth. Little record survived their disappearance, although the rumor from the within the Ministry of Magic said they foresaw the coming of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Mention and decided to apparate over to greener fields. On the other hand, other whisperings claimed that the Xerxes moved house so as allow the fledgling power known as Magic to develop freely. While it is not confirm, we believe that renowned Alchemist Nicolas Flammel is the direct descendent of the Xerxes, given that he share the same genetic traits of golden hair and eyes. Mr. Padfoot has also confirmed another possible direct Xerxes descendent in a boy call Edward Elric-Stark to adopted son of a muggle billionaire –Tony Stark. Curiously enough, this possible child of Xerxes -Edward shares the same birthday as our savior Harry Potter. Can we foresee wondrous things in the near future?

Known legends and myth of the Xerxes on page 19. (Article reported by Ronald Quincy#)

.

.

.

**The Daily Prophet (13th of November Special Edition)**

**Article on Page 3:**

MALE VEELA SEEN IN PUBLIC. Not one but two, male veela from the pure light veela royal family line have been seen in our beloved country. While is said that only females can inherit and pass the veela gene down the generations, male veela from the royal family can also inherit and pass the veela gene. So who is this male veela of the pure light veela royal family? Well, first some facts; we all know that the light veela tend to have the exact same color for their hair and eyes –gold hair and eyes. Could Nicolas Flammel be a Royal blood light veela, given that he has the exact same gold for his beautiful hair and eyes? And what about Edward Elric-Stark? If so, then how are two male Royal blood veela allowed out of the inner court of the Royal blood Veela clan? As it is said that to keep the bloodline pure, male Royal blood Veela are not allow outside of the royal court and are kept in harems for breeding purposes.

In spite of the many owls this reporter has send; Seigneur Nicolas Flammel has refused to comment beyond giving the statement –

"Divinite merci, Mademoiselle! De dingz you zay!"

More information about Light and Dark veela on page 7. (Reported by Rita Skeeter)

.

.

.

**Business**** Times**** Magazine**** (****February****Edition****)**

Business Times features in-depth perspectives on the financial markets, industries, trends, technology and people guiding the economy. Draw upon Business Times' timely incisive analysis to help you make better decisions about your career, your business, and your personal investments.

.

.

**CENTER FOLD NEWS:**

Once known at the merchant of death, Mr. Tony Stark is taking the world by storm with his reformed technology. Amongst his latest technological development: the Arc Reactor that Mr. Stark said generates 'clean' energy. Recently, Mr. Stark announced that he signed a joint-venture to develop a new age technology with Lord Sirius Black.

"This will be a brand new technology base on Arc Reactor technology that will open and connect more people together without being force to shut down before a lightning storm." Mr. Stark said.

Mr. Stark went on to say at in the right place and condition this new technology will be self sufficient without tapping into the electric grid. The new tech will cover a range of products from touch-screen pc tablets to smart phones and will be call 'Stark-Black' series. (Sneak Pre-view of this new and exciting technology on Page 7.) (Article reported by Maya Smith)

.

.

.

**Witch Weekly (March Edition) **

**Article on Page 1:**

ALCHEMY IS BEING TAUGHT BY THE MASTER. Speculation has it that renowned Alchemist Nicolas Flammel has come out of his solitude, and was seen with equally renowned Headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledore. While is not confirmed, rumors have it that Seigneur Flammel is the direct descendent of the Xerxes, given that he share the same genetic traits of golden hair and eyes. It is also said that he was recently widowed and for a man who is said to be over 6oo years old, he does not look over 40. It seems to be true that he has indeed achieved immortality via Philosopher's Stone and the rumors of the existence of such a stone is true.

I can tell you this, Seigneur Flammel could easily beat Gilderoy Lockhart a budding writer for the "Most Charming Smile" award, if he could overcome his grief for his late wife Perenelle and smile again, may God bless her soul.

It's confirmed that Seigneur Flammel will once again take up the mantle of Professor at Hogwarts to teach that most mysterious subject –Alchemy. We wish you good luck, Seigneur Flammel.

More information about Nicolas Flammel on page 11.

More information about Gilderoy Lockhart on page 20.

Who is better looking Nicolas Flammel or Gilderoy Lockhart quiz on centerfold. Do the quiz now and be one in only a hundred witches or wizards to own a one of a kind portrait of either Nicolas Flammel.

(Article reported by Tracy Moonfeather)

.

.

.

**Entertainment**** Now! Magazine (April Edition)**

Get a front row seat for the latest on movies, TV, music, and more, with Entertainment Now!'s award-winning news, reviews, and feature stories. Each issue goes behind the scenes to deliver you the buzz, the biz, and the best in Entertainment Now!-every week!

Yes, Edward Elric-Stark has sign up for a short spell of modeling for reason the little blond was too tight lipped give away. There are many speculations as to the possible reason why Edward Elric-Stark decided to take up this part-time job. But not even Mr. Tony Stark himself knew why.

"He has his reasons. I trust my son, in everything and with everything." Mr. Stark affirmed.

However, the young blonde has promised that he will tell his reasons at a later date. But we can confirm this; young Elric-Stark will be modeling kids' fashion for this fall and maybe until spring. We are not sure if young Edward Elric-Stark will get his friend Harry Potter to join in his venture.

(This article brought to you by Yu'zhu)

.

.

.

**The Daily Prophet (7th of May Copy)**

**FRONT PAGE:**

INVASION! YES, INVASION VIA MUGGLE TECHNOLOGY. Muggle Tony Stark is corrupting our young with his so-call 'clean technology', which he claims will work with Magic.

Minister Fudge said, 'It is preposterous, to even think that a mere muggle could have found such a break-though when generations of renowned wizards and witches have never found how to make electricity work for Magic.'

Lord Black has contacted me at The Daily Prophet to provide a live demo of this highly questionable technology; he has said that this is the new way for the Wizarding World. Here are some pictures of some of the products made by this questionable technology.

Top: This is something the muggle call a 'Touch screen Tablet PC'.

Bottom: This is the muggle communication device called a 'Smart Phone'.

The question will be: do we even require this 'technology' when our Flood Network has always been the most reliable in connecting people so far so well. And what effects will this so-call 'Stark-Black technology – a bold step into the future' will have on our young? (Article reported by Ming Ling)

.

.

.

**The Quibbler (July Edition)**

**Article on Page 7:**

We read from the muggle magazine 'Smart Money Magazine' that looks into investments and money matters, the stocks on the Stark-Black technology is now worth $700K per unit. It is one of the hottest stocks ever. Muggle Mr. Stark along with Lord Black seemed to have done themselves well with developing the new technology about making a Faraday Cage for tablet pc and smart phone; it is not confirm if this 'Faraday Cage' is a thing or a spell of some kind. (Article reported by Chaz Watley#)

.

.

**Article on Pages 11, 12 & 13:**

It is now almost ten years to the day He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name took the parents of our savior Harry Potter. We like to honor them with a few of their pictures and wish Harry Potter a happy 10th Birthday. We will print well-wishes from our faithful readers to Harry Potter until the 1st of August.

.

.

.

**People**** In The News ****Magazine**** (Special Boxing Day Edition)**

People In The News Magazine is a weekly publication with all the latest celebrity and popular culture news. You'll find inside news you crave about the personalities who fascinate you. People is one of the most popular and well known of its kind for credible Hollywood gossip.

Edward Elric-Stark has modeled for a short spell for the fall fashion before quitting. Why? The little blond smiled and said he wanted to earn money by his own hands and ability. Together with his friend Harry Potter, the boys did a few months of modeling before quitting just before Christmas. We finally knew why when at the annual Christmas gala the boys presented their parents gifts they bought with the money they earn. It was a sweet tear-jerking moment. Our photographer was able to get the following pictures:

From the top clockwise: A stun looking Tony Stark as his blond son gave him his present.

Next picture: Harry sandwiched in a hug between Lord Locke Nomansson and Lord Black.

Bottom picture: Standing together; Mr. Stark, Lord Nomansson and Lord Black proudly showing off their Christmas gifts from the boys; a Navigator time piece from a well known brand, a silver and emerald precious jewelry and a sliver and onyx precious jewelry.

Some of Edward Elric-Stark and Harry P. F. Nomansson pictures modeling for the well-known brand 'Gen-X Fashion' are post in the center fold of this magazine.

(This article is brought to you by Sabrina Blu)

.

.

.

**The Daily Prophet (13th January Edition)**

**Front Page Article:**

HARRY POTTER MADE TO WORK. At the risk of life and limb, this reporter has ventured into the muggle world to bring you this horrifying news. Yes, our beloved savior was made to work before Christmas for a something calls 'Gen-X Fashion'. This reporter has not only seen Harry Potter but the clone of Nicolas Flammel as well as they were made to walk up and down a narrow raised pathway. This is outrageous and this reporter demands the Ministry of Magic to investigate into this. **(**Article reported by Rita Skeeter)

.

.

.

**The Quibbler (March Edition)**

HARRY POTTER – LIFE IN NEW YORK (USA)

Our informant, Mr. Padfoot was kind enough to give us an inside look of how Harry Potter lived and played in the Big Apple. According to Mr. Padfoot, Harry and Edward (Edward Elric-Stark who is believe to be the nephew of renowned Alchemist Nicolas Flammel) are good friends, so it came as no surprise that Mr. Tony Stark the father of Edward opened his house and home to our savior, his guardian and Mr. Padfoot for the winter holiday.

Although it was never clear whose idea it was, Harry and Edward decided to earn their own money to get Christmas presents for their father, godfather and guardians. Mr. Padfoot said he was very touch by their thoughtfulness and desire to give something personal.

I was shock to learn that young Potter had been carrying a magical parasite on his person all these 10 years. And I am most glad to learn from Mr. Padfoot and be able to report that Lord Nomansson, Mr. Potter's current guardian, was able to remove the magical parasite with minimum effort and without harming young Harry.

Mr. Padfoot also mentioned that after the removal of the magical parasite young Potter's eyesight has healed; and his magical core and power seemed to have grown that a mere wand might not be able suitable to channel the boy's magic properly. His guardian, Lord Nomansson has started to teach young Harry on controlling his magical power and how to channel his magic via another medium - a staff.

On a side note: one suspects that the guardian of Harry Potter could be more than who he seemed to be, there are many clues and hints that this man, Lord Nomansson and maybe even Lady Ladifaerie could be entities from a god race of legend.

(Article reported by Xenophilius Lovegood Editor of The Quibbler)

.

.

.

**Current ****Time Magazine**** (Firefighters' Charity Gala Special Edition)**

Here to gives you more than just a weekly news summary, Current Time provides insightful analysis of today's important events, revealing what they mean to you and your family- from politics, to scientific breakthroughs, to human achievement. Plus, Current Time helps you keep up with the arts, business and society.

Top news; the annual Firefighter Charity gala has come around again and Current Time magazine was privilege to be allowed into the gala. And do we have news for you! Mr. Tony Stark was seen with his arm around a raven beauty (See full size picture on the following page). This raven beauty gave her name as Lady Ladifaerie and she could definitely rival the looks of the queen faerie herself. Dressed in a simple off shoulder black gown and long black gloves, tastefully elegant Lady Ladifaerie was a head turner that night.

Has Mr. Stark finally found the love of his life? We have to watch and see. Ever since his adoption of young Edward Elric-Stark, Mr. Stark has made an applauded effort to 'clean-up' his act. Guess there is a grain of truth in the saying – "Fatherhood changes the man."

In a bold and unrivalled gesture, Mr. Stark has donated 90% of the proceeds from his Stark-Black to the Firefighter Charity. God bless his soul. (This article is brought to you by William Birkin#)

.

.

.

**The Daily Prophet (15th August Edition)**

HARRY POTTER SEEN IN DIAGON ALLEY! I was honored being allowed to follow Harry Potter and his entourage as he shopped for school materials yesterday. He and the clone of Nicolas Flammel both received letters of attendance to Hogwarts on 31st July. And can you believe that the muggle Tony Stark not only insisted to accompany Mr. Potter into Diagon Alley? He also had the nerve to open a vault under the name Edward Elric-Stark for Nicolas Flammel's clone, using muggle money! When this reporter questioned the goblin teller who had the misfortune being forced to service the muggle, this is what the goblin said.

"Anyone who is anyone of standing will know who this muggle is; the money he brings into Gringotts Wizarding Bank is perfectly acceptable."

The goblin refused to disclose how much the amount handsome muggle Tony Stark has deposit, only that the amount was enough to take care of the educational needs of several dozen students for their whole 7 years and even into their mastery very comfortably. It is very suspicious how a muggle can be so finically secure. This reporter intends to uncover the truth, do stay tuned.

At Ollivanders, I witnessed the clone of Nicolas Flammel struggling to have a wand accept him. With so many wands rejecting the handsome young blond, this reporter is sure the clone has some hidden shortcomings. And the clone of Nicolas Flammel is only just that a copy and a squib. This reporter questions the wisdom of allowing the clone to attend Hogwarts.

(Article reported by Rita Skeeter)

.

.

.

**The Quibbler (August Edition)**

HARRY POTTER AND EDWARD ELRIC-STARK ARE GOING TO HOGWARTS. It is confirm, Harry Potter will be going to one of England's finest wizarding school. Together with him, Edward Elric-Stark will also attend Hogwarts this year. Mr. Stark the guardian of the gold headed boy has personally made sure that the boy has everything but for a wand. It is unclear if the gold headed, gold eyed boy is a royal male veela or a direct Xerxes descendent; but the saying goes that neither of these races truly needs a wand to exercise their magic. I guess we shall see if the saying holds any water for Edward Elric-Stark when he starts his education at Hogwarts. Good luck boys. (Article reported by Richard Smythe#)

.

* * *

**Foot note:**

# Names of characters played by Jason Isaacs (Amageddon, Sweet November, The End of the Affair & Resident Evil).

So, ladies and gents, what do you think? Did I get Rita Skeeter's character right? I'm trying to cover 2 years of Edward and Harry's lives in this chapter; I hope I haven't made a mess.

Please, do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade.

Seriously, I really want to improve my writing skills, so that's why I'm asking for your constructive feedbacks.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	14. Divergences

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. ****With all said and done, I do thank you for pointing out the blunders which I would never have realized without your insight.**

For 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a Western style straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page.

**Review Rejoinder:**

Thank you everyone who has Review, they are most precious to me.

Several scenes are taken from Iron Man novel in this chapter, standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XV - Divergences**

.

.

Date: 1st September; Time: 9AM; Location: master bedroom toilet penthouse suite in a very classy hotel somewhere in England.

White marble and gold taps and fits could not draw his attention, not even the sunken bath tub that doubles as a Jacuzzi. It was a drop of blood that held Tony Stark's attention, as he let it dropped onto the sensor pad of his PDA to analyze.

"Palladium levels stable." Jarvis said almost immediately.

Tony sighed. "For the moment." straightened up.

Tony started to notice odd discolorations around the arc reactor housing in his chest. Odd tendrils of a sickly purple color radiated out from it. They did not hurt to the touch, but even though Tony was not a doctor -well, he did have an engineering PhD, but he was not a doctor doctor- he knew odd purple lines were not supposed to appear under a person's skin. Put that together with the unpredictable bouts of weakness and the sudden tendency palladium fuel cell to attract a foul-smelling greenish sludge, and the impression they emerged was one of a problem in the of immediate attention.

Tony had Jarvis working on it, but he needed to be working on it too. Jarvis was smart, but the AI lacked the human ability to irrationally jump from idea to idea until the solution appeared against all odds and despite the human mind's inability to stick to rational chains of logic. In other words, Jarvis lacked intuition. Ergo, Tony needed to be there.

But not today, today is his Ed's first school day in Hogwarts for the Witchcraft and Wizardry. And Tony was going to give his boy the best send-off ever.

Soft knocking on the toilet door cut into his thoughts. "Dad? Dad, is everything alright?"

Tony did not know whether to grin with pride or groan in dismay, he was very pleased that Edward cares enough to be this observant but on the other hand it was that very sensitivity that is making it very hard for Tony to keep his boy from knowing that his dad is dying. Slowly being poison by the very thing that is keeping him alive. Talk about double whammy, oxymoron situation.

"Aces, champ." Tony called out as he packed away the PDA; with one last look at himself in the mirror, Tony unlocked the toilet door and walked out with his usual smirk plastered on his face.

Unfortunately one look at his golden boy's face the smirk fell away. Edward already knew.

"How long have you known, Jedi?" Tony tried to lighten the mood as he walking over to the super king size bed and sat.

Tony heaved a heavy sigh when Edward crossed his arms pinned him with a hard stare.

"An increase bouts of weakness, that funky smell, your growing lack of interest in having sex women or men-"

"Hey!" Tony cut in red-faced; he tried to keep that part of his life quiet to keep his boy's innocence, but Tony kept forgetting that his boy was and had always been more mature mentally than the average eleven year old.

"Need I say more? So. Give, dad."

Tony tried to hold out but under the steady glare of those golden eyes, he threw up his hands with a huff.

"For the record –I am a lady's man, not a man's man –"

"Uh, Loki will be so heartbroken. –" Edward tilted his head thoughtfully before he was forced to dodge a flying pillow smirking. "-Okay, okay; I'll shut up now. So what is going on, dad?"

For the first time in his life he, Tony 'smart mouth' Stark, was lost for words to explain to his boy what was happening to him. He dropped his eyes to his hands trying to collect his thoughts. But Tony was not given that chance; a smaller hand came into his view to rest on his wrist.

"Talk to me, dad; don't wall me out."

"There are some things; I will never be good finding the right words. You know that I want you to live your life the way only you can and should, just as only I can be Iron Man and no one else. It's a heavy responsibility –I mean me being Iron Man. Not that you don't have responsibility with your Alchemic power but ... well."

"And the point is?" Edward interrupted Tony's ramblings.

"The point is that this thing-" Tony tapped at the arc reactor in his chest. "-that makes me Iron Man. This thing that is keeping me alive is also killing me, Edo." The billionaire cringed inwardly; no child can accept this kind of news lightly.

But Edward Elric-Stark was no child and he was not ordinary, the eleven year old took on a thoughtful look.

"But it is also keeping you alive." That was not a question; Tony blinked in surprise and nodded.

Tony's surprise jumped to shock when Edward reached out and held his wrists. And the blue/white energy of Edward's unique power arced.

Tony felt like a mild electric shock through his entire body, moving through his veins. The second thing that happened was he felt strong.

"What-" Tony gasped.

"I used my Alkahestry knowledge and ability to boost your health and strength; I don't know enough to remove the toxin without unwanted side effects to your body, dad."

"I haven't felt this great since… since before that Afghanistan trip." Tony said softly as he touched his chest, then with an odd full body shake he looked at his son.

"But this is only a stopgap we will find a proper cure. I can try look in Hogwarts if there is any spell or potion." Edward planned aloud. "I don't know how much I can do or find, I'm just a boy ... an ordinary boy."

"You are not any normal boy. –" Tony said seriously but smirked as Edward shrugged uneasily. "-You are my special angel."

"Aw, dad."

"And I will look into my own areas of expertise-"

A knock on the master bedroom door again interrupted Tony.

"Stark, it's time; any later Edward and Harry will miss the train to Hogwarts." Sirius's muffled voice called through the door.

"Coming." Both Tony and Edward called.

.

…===… ===… ===…

.

Date: 1st September; Time: 1045AM; Location: on platform 9 and ¾ somewhere in King Cross station.

Like any other platform in a train station minutes before the train's departure, this platform was crowded with people. From anxious adults seeing their children off, giving as many last minute advices they can remember. To bored teenagers eager to leave their parents and look for their school mates, to renew friendships and share their holiday adventures. To 1st year students nervous about their very first train rides that will take them away from their parents.

Platform 9 and ¾ in all appearance was just like any other platform in any other train station, if one can ignore several strange and unusual things. Like the clothes that seemed to belong is a bygone age, like how only children of schooling age were boarding the train with animals that normally would make a big fuss being caged –especially the owls.

Owls would never sit so calmly in cages without the calming inducing clothe cover. Definitely no snowy owl would perched calmly on a child, enjoying a chest scratch, even if the said child was Harry Potter; but the child was not Harry Potter which made the clam owl even more remarkable.

"You are scaring the kids." The velvety soft and warm voice cut into his thoughts.

Tony Stark looked to his side to see, Locke Nomansson standing there looking amused; like Tony himself, Locke was dressed in causal smart but unlike Tony, Locke held a walking stick. They made quite a handsome sight judging the looks of desire coming their way from both genders.

"I'm trying to see who I will need to sue for hurting my Edo." Tony muttered jokingly as he turned his eyes to Edward.

Having seen how Edward drank in knowledge like dry ground soaking up water, Tony bought all 7years worth of text books and several thick reference books. Those books barely, just barely tie over those few weeks before 1st September. Tony suffered several moments of jealousy watching Loki aka Locke aka Luka and Sirius explained to Harry and Edward things and stuffs in the books. Here was something Tony could not understand in spite of being a genius in tech and software, something that he cannot share with his little champ. Tony finally understood how the 'Average Joe' felt when he spoke about tech and software, and he hated it. Alchemy was not that bad, it still required the knowledge and understanding of matter, atoms, elements everything in the periodic table, their reactions and the like. Alchemy still held the elements of science, something Tony could understand when Edward spoke about it.

Still Tony would not deny his boy, his champ deserves the best and if his little champ wants to study this unknown energy spectrum and form of control, then that is what his Edo will get to do. Besides, the best university has not been challenging enough for his little genius.

Now his little blond was leaning against his trunk with one leg bend and braced against the trunk, reading one of the text books -Advance Potions. A photogenic pose of ease, professional model strived for. And if that was not enough to draw in attention from both genders, Edward's golden hair kept tied in a thick braid saw to it, glittering and shining under the morning sunlight. And Edward being Edward was oblivious to the attention he was drawing, confident arrogance some would say but that was just Edward with a good book in hand. And he has a driving goal now –find a cure for his dad.

"I think you meant to say '…See who you will need to tell your lawyers about who might be filing false claims that Ed gotten their daughters or sisters with child.'"

Tony smirked at the man beside him quietly laughing, for a being from Asgard a warlike god race, Loki was surprisingly soft-spoken in nature; able to see humor in just about anything just like Sirius. When the two of them were in the same room, Tony was in serious danger of busting a gut laughing that was very freshening for Tony.

"What can I say? Edo is just like his old man." Tony exaggerated his act of pride, puffing up his chest and smirked as Locke started to chuckle softly again.

Tony absently rubbed his chest where the Arc Reactor was housed; there was that stabbing ache again. The arc reactor needs to be change soon or was it that his boy, his champ was grown and leaving for school.

"They grow up too fast." Loki sighed mistaking Tony's gesture.

"Yeah, at least we are maintaining our cool unlike Sirius." Tony jerked his chin at the anxious man giving Harry last minute instructions and advices.

"… …You are sure you got everything? Owl me if you need anything, you hear?"

"Yes, godpa-Sirius, Mr. Stark asks me to try the Stark-Black phone when I reach the sch-" Harry held up his touch screen smart phone when he was interrupted by a cool voice.

"Lord Black, greetings."

Governor Malfoy stood with his family. "Ah, Lord Nomansson a warm greetings to you and is your cousin lovely Lady Ladifaerie not with you?"

The platinum blond man casted his gaze about for Loki's other self, totally ignoring Tony who felt his horns of mischief forming because of that.

"Luka is feeling the emptiness all parents feel when their child leaves home." Tony spoke up. "And prefer not to have a water-works display in public."

"I do not –I mean Luka does not such poor composure." Loki huffed trying to hide the truth in Tony's words.

"I'm thinking to surprise her by taking her to the best seafood restaurant later, so she can soothe her aching heart. In fact I know the perfect place; a cozy little Japanese restaurant, it has the finest sushi, sashimi and best selection of rice wine." Tony winked at Loki.

And damn if Loki did not look pleased, his cheeks stained slightly pink and his eyes aglow.

"I would like –ah to think that she will love that. How do you know that Luka loves seafood?"

"I pay attention." Tony smirked, sliding a sly look at Governor Malfoy. Before the man could resort the train's whisper blew.

Edward came over and Harry spoke up. "Dad, that's the warning whistle; we need to get onboard the train now."

"Ah, young Harry Potter and …and Edward, let me introduce my son and heir Draco. I do hope you will all get along and play nicely."

The boy Draco standing by quietly, stepped forward and gave a sharp nod to Harry offering his hand, but gave Edward a belittling once over glance –no hand shake. He had the same platinum blond like his father and almost the same cold look of arrogance.

"I read that you can't use a wand that all wands refused to accept you." The sneer in his voice grinded on Harry's nerves.

Edward on the other hand only smirk in return, he remembered another very similar situation but with an officer in blue uniform. The blond just how to handle this, he tugged on his white gloves purposefully allowing Draco to see the title of the book he was reading. The platinum blond's eyes widen at the title.

"Yeah, I can't use a wand because the wands cannot handle me and my powers, besides wands are such handicaps." Edward said airily.

.

.

* * *

**Foot note:**

So, ladies and gents, what do you think?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. Seriously, I really want to improve my writing skills, so that's why I'm asking for your constructive feedbacks.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	15. Convergences

**Disclaimer: ****standard disclaimer applies**

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. ****With all said and done, I do thank you for pointing out the blunders which I would never have realized without your insight.**

**Review Rejoinder & Writer's Note:**

Thank you everyone who has Review, they are most precious to me.

Edward is not a muggle, but he is not a wizard either. What is he?

I promise to explain everything all in good time.

.

.

On with the story - Several scenes are taken from Iron Man 2 novel in this chapter, standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XIV - Convergences**

.

.

Draco was given pureblood etiquette training from the moment he could sit up; one of the main rules of a wizard's cultural decorum was that pureblood wizards are superior. He was taught that the Muggles as untrustworthy, foolish, or, in extreme cases, racially inferior. He could not understand what the fuss was about this blond standing next to his idol –Harry Potter aka 'The Boy Who Live'. Well, Draco could understand how witches and wizards could be drawn to the blond; his blond hair was a golden colour so rich that it glittered and shone even in Britain's weak morning sunlight. And his black two piece suit and white gloves just adds to the demand for attention. But the blond seemed obvious to the attention he was attracting, being totally enthralled in that thick book he was reading.

"Remember Draco, Harry Potter might be as powerful as the rumours said but he was not brought up in the wizarding community. He will need your knowledge and guidance; so behave and offer your friendship. And see to it that Harry Potter is turn from further muggle influence." Lucius instructed.

"Yes, father." Draco said obediently.

Draco watched him from his father's side as Harry and that blond walked up.

"Dad, that's the warning whistle; we need to get onboard the train now." Harry spoke up.

"Ah, young Harry Potter and …and Edward, let me introduce my son and heir Draco. I do hope you will all get along and play nicely."

Time to show Harry Potter who is more worthy to be his friend. "I read that you can't use a wand that all wands refused to accept you."

Harry's green eyes seemed to flash. The blond -Edward on the other hand only smirk in return, and tugged on his white gloves purposefully allowing Draco to see the title of the book he was reading.

"Yeah, I can't use a wand because the wands cannot handle me and my powers, besides wands are such handicaps." Edward said airily.

Advance Potion. Draco's eyes widen at the title, only the 7th year students will be able to handle the complexities of making such delicate potions. Why was this muggle reading it? Was he actually able to understand what was written in the book? Was there something more about this muggle than what was reported in the tabloids? Belatedly Draco remembered that Edward was reported to be the clone of the renowned Master Alchemist Nicolas Flammel. Alchemists are the best potion masters and if Edward got any of the renowned Master Alchemist's ability …

Tears jumped into Draco's eyes when his father's wand-hidden cane rapped across his knuckles painfully.

"Now; now Draco, what did I say? Play nicely." Draco sighed in relief at his father's quick save as he bit back his tears.

"Yes, father." Draco turned and bowed his head in apology to Edward, a slight bow befitting his rank as heir. "My apologies Elric-Stark, I am merely curious –"

"First impressions are never accurate, let start from the beginning; but first let's get on the train before it leaves us behind." The blond's reply hinted of equality and rank and an olive branch of friendship.

Draco reached to take Edward's gloved hand when –

"TONY STARK!"

The platinum blond turned just in time to see a big man, shirtless, with long, lank hair and a kind of metallic exo-skeletal frame that linked to his two –what, ropes? Cables? Whips? –to a power source that glowed from the center of his torso.

The man snapped out his right hand like how a person would snap a towel, the tip of the whip cracked and snaps out at the muggle Mr. Stark.

"Dad!" Edward yelled; his hands coming together as he dropped to the ground.

Draco felt unknown energy surged from the Edward and the floor heaved, sprouting a wall between the whip and the muggle.

Draco's jaw dropped, what power is this?

The flickering line of energy hit the wall cutting a deep grove while spitting vapors and flame.

"Blimey! Lightsabers?" Harry yelped in surprise even as he tenses for action.

The golden blond leapt forward but Harry grabbed his arm and yanked him back. A sharp jerk and a rip later Edward leapt forward again leaving Harry holding his coat sleeve.

Alchemic energy arcing and racing over the black tattoos of Edward's right arm.

"On the train, Harry! It's safer. Go." Locke ordered Harry as he summoned his staff.

Draco needed no other orders, with one arm around Harry's chest and a firm grip on the dark haired boy's arm, Draco half carried half dragged 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Take your hands off me!" Harry all but screamed in his fear and anger, he jerked himself free and turned for the carriage door to find Lord Black barring the way.

"Stay here, Harry."

"But-" Harry started to object.

"No but, Harry."

"But-"

"I'll cast 'Stupefy' on you, so help me." Sirius grabbed Harry by the collar and frog marched him to an empty cabin, Draco followed quietly behind.

"But Edward is still out there." Harry struggled and dug in his heels.

Lord Black gave Harry an unreadable look before he pulled out his wand. "I'll get Edward."

However, Hogwarts Express has other ideas. The carriage doors slam shut and with a jerk, the red train pulls out of the station.

.

**Tony's POV**

.

"TONY STARK!"

The voice thundered so filled with hate, since it lack the righteous outrage, Tony automatically ruled out father or brother of one of his many old flames.

Tony turned; the sense of time slowed to a crawl for Tony to see several things at the same instant.

A glowing line of energy jabbing through the air for his head.

Glowing line of energy was actually a whip controlled by a big guy –who was wearing, could it be, an Arc Reactor on his chest?

And his son Edward calling out his Alchemic power, springing into action.

Ridiculously, Tony still had time to feel a sense of pride for his son and his special power before-

"Dad!"

Time kick start back to normal speed.

"What the f-?" Tony opened his mouth, but before much more could come out, a concrete wall sprang up and the searing sound of the whip lashed into the wall.

Then reflex took over while the brain has a fit of momentary panic, Tony ducked down behind the shelter his son called up for him. Tony entered a code into the pad of the briefcase he was carrying. It chirped its acceptance. He opened it showing a pair of boot imprints inside. Tony stood and placed one foot in either open half. Then the suite Tony was calling 'The Mark V' sprung up or sprouts out from the boot imprints up around Tony's body.

It was not the same as the full Mark IV that was for sure. Tony had design Mark V with his son in mind, to work with Edward's Alchemy powers and fighting prowess. But it was still a formidable piece of smart, weaponized body armor doubling as Tony's back-up armor for emergency situation -like this one. Mark V was design and programmed to configure and fit either Tony or Edward base on their unique I.D. bracelets.

This whip-cracking gulag reugee had ruined –absolutely ruined- Tony's best send-off for his son. There would be hell to pay for that.

The first crack from the energized whip left deep scoring in the suit. Troublesome. Tony dodged the next several swings, getting a sense of how this guy wanted to use them. He was also incredulous at the Arc Reactor on the whip guy's chest. How was that possible? Then the answer hit him and Tony spit two words as a curse. Obadiah Stane. He seemed to be making trouble for Tony even from the grave.

A whip sparked across Tony's torso, coming dangerously close to his own Arc Reactor. Tony grabbed the arm holding it and flung Whip Guy into the wall. Whip Guy bounced up like a boxer who takes a shot and comes right back. A ball of concentrated energy hit his feet forcing whip Guy back.

What? Oh, a spell; it was about time the wizards overcome their shock and start to take action.

"How did that muggle get in here?" Someone demanded in outrage and shock.

"That thing on his chest cancels out your oh-so-marvelous spells that's what." Tony spit.

"Knight of Gryffindor, defend us." Someone else demanded haughtily, Tony sighed and rolls his eyes behind his mask.

Somewhere in the background, Tony heard Sirius, Loki and surprisingly Governor Malfoy evacuating the place, then the sound of the train groaning and jerking forward. Confident that his little champ was onboard, Tony turned his full attention to the lunatic with the whip.

If Tony had been in the Mark IV, everything would have been fine. But in the Mark V he had a fight on his hands, Mark V did not have the same kind of weapons; its repulsors were pretty rudimentary, and there were no internal missile or projectile systems. What it did have was pure physical strength and speed, so that was what Tony put to use. He pounded Whip Guy every time an opening arose.

.

**Edward's POV**

.

His heart pounded in his throat. He knew Mark V could do only so much intimately, Mark V was actually his very own suit. Tony made the Mark V to work with his Alchemy powers and fighting prowess. While the suit did not have the firepower of Mark IV, it was flexible enough to fit either Tony or Edward on demand at any given time. And what it lack in firepower, the Mark V compensate with physical strength and speed.

"How did that muggle get in here?" Edward rolled his eyes at that question. As if a parade of people dressed in eye watering stage grown and out of date fashion clothes were not a dead giveaway.

"That thing on his chest cancels out your oh-so-marvelous spells that's what." Tony spit, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Knight of Gryffindor, defend us." Someone else demanded haughtily, Edward huffed in annoyance and rolls his eyes.

Nobody orders Tony Stark.

Edward clapped his hands together before calling out a spear, prepares to join the fight with his dad. This was an up close and personal fight, his dad was moving too fast for Edward to use his Alchemy from a distance and not hit Tony instead.

All those exhausting, muscle-straining days training with Steve Rogers aka Captain America were now bearing fruit. Edward watched with pride as his dad moved with the lithe grace of a kick boxer. Tony would get in close and deliver punches and kicks until he could feel the heat from the whips. Then he would danced away and wait for another opening.

But prolong usage of the armor was not good for his dad especially with his palladium issue. Time to end this, Edward called forth his Alchemic power and channels it into the ground again. Hands of cement rose from the ground and drove at the Whip Lunatic, grabbing and just plain pounding at the man.

That was how Edward made his opening and his move. Coming in low and fast, Edward thrusts with his spear.

Tony felt his heart dropped to his stomach as the ground moved to the commands of Alchemy.

A small body darted in and Mr. Whip Lunatic's Arc Reactor went soaring up into the air.

Mr. Whip Lunatic's energy whips sputtered and died out in a whimper.

The look of shock on Mr. Whip Lunatic's face was priceless as he realized that he was bested by a kid.

Standing a safe distance away, Edward smirked at Mr. Whip Lunatic, reached out his hand just in time to catch the falling Arc Reactor.

Nevertheless, Edward's smirk was short lived when a very upset digitalized voice hollered.

"EDWARD ELRIC-STARK! WHAT THE F- … HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND NOT ON THE TRAIN?"

"Oh blue f**king bollocks…" The blond swore with dread.

.

.

.

* * *

**Foot note:**

So, ladies and gents, what do you think? I apologise about not being able to get Edward to use his signature blade. I promise to put that into the upcoming chapters.

Please, do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. Silence is a story-teller's worst critic.

Seriously, I really want to improve my writing skills, so that's why I'm asking for your constructive feedbacks.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	16. The Art of T'ai Chi Ch'uan

**Disclaimer: ****standard disclaimer applies**

**Review Rejoinder & Writer's Note:**

Thank you also to all who R&R, I will to answer to some of the Reviews.

A gentle reminder and warning: I did mention this in the first chapter but I think a gentle reminder and warning here is needed. Tony Stark and Edward Elric-Stark will have changes to their characters. Some of the characters in Harry Potter world will have their alignments change, some bad guys will be good or grey and some good guys will not be that wholesome. (E.G. … *grin* now why would I spoil your fun reading?) Some characters will die and others live.

Making a guest appearance for the first time; please applaud for Foxxy -the fennec fox. He is currently staring on my other stories that are co-written with my German friend.

And now on with the story.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XVI - The Art of T'ai Chi Ch'uan (1)**

.

.

By the time the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station Draco was beyond wandering and well into the province mystified. Draco was starting to wander just who this Edward Elric-Stark is; maybe Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet has gotten some facts wrong. And there was Potter, from all the stories Draco had heard; he had expected a boy with pride to rival a pureblood since he was said to be powerful enough to have killed the Dark Lord at just one year old. This boy Harry was quite the opposite, he was quiet, friendly and even a little shy.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed as he was threw off his feet when the Hogwarts Express jerked forward.

With one hand braced up against the ceiling, Lord Black shot out his hand to grab and steady the boy.

"Are you alright? … Good, stay put. I'll go talk to the train conductor." Lord Black pinned Harry with a hard look before stepping out of the cabin.

"I hope Edward is alright." Harry said worriedly turning to the window.

Before Draco could answer the door slammed opened and a redhead barged in, shouldering Harry and Draco out of the way to press his face to the window.

"Look, he is using wandless magic! Bloody wicked!"

"Watch it you git!" Draco growled.

The redhead swung around almost feeding his elbow into Harry's mouth, he glared at Draco.

"Who do you think you are?" The redhead said, his face as red as his hair.

Draco sniffed. "Hmm… Red hair, freckles, must be one of the Weasleys; I heard plenty from my father. I guess we can try to understand, Potter. You see the Weasleys have more children than they can afford to cover basic manners especially with the youngest two."

"Say that again." Ronald raised his fist when something clicked in his brain.

"Potter? As in 'Harry Potter'? It's true then, Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year. So it's you, is it?" Ronald gave Harry a once over glance.

Draco frowned slightly, it was clear that Ronald did not think too highly of Harry's small physique.

"I am Draco Malfoy; and yes this is Harry Potter."

It seems that Ronald did not think too highly of the Maloys either.

"Yeah, I can tell with that pre-mature aging thatch you call hair." Ronald turned back to Harry. "I am Ronald Bilius Weasley, you can call me Ron." Ronald dismissed Draco and introduced himself giving Harry the feeling that some royalty just allowed Harry a rare honour.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. Blood isn't everything; take my family, my father work IN the Ministry of Magic where laws are made unlike the House of Governors; their words have no weight, they can only file petitions to the Ministry of Magic."

Draco did not go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks, he drew breath to retort when something in Harry's coat somewhere interrupted him with a muffled chirp of complain.

"Oh! Sorry Foxxy, are you ok?" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a fuzzy little thing.

The first thing Draco saw was a set of huge ears, next he noticed the most expressive pair of black eyes on a tiny fox face; it was a fennec fox cub … with nine tails.

Draco's pale eye brows hit his hairline.

"A Kitsune. That is a Kitsune. It is one of the rarest magical creatures known to man. How on earth did you get it?" Draco gaped.

"My dad, Locke Nomansson got him for me." Harry smiled softly, he scratched behind the big ears which started a purring storm.

"I thought your dad is Lord James Potter."

"Yes, James Potter and Lily Evan were my biological parents; but my father is -." Harry stopped Ronald exclaimed.

"Bloody hell! A real kitsune! Blimey! Nine tails?" The redhead exclaimed for a moment his expression went from wide-eyed shock to frowning jealousy before the redhead switched back to haughty friendliness.

Draco would have missed that if he had not been watching so closely, before anyone could say or do anything, the redhead planted himself onto the seat next to Harry.

"A kitsune, an actual nine tailed kitsune. How did you get one? Kitsunes are said to be the avatars of Loki the Asgard God of trickery. Myth and legend say that only the witty have any chance of gaining Loki's favour for a kitsune. Records are mostly two or three tailed but hardly ever a nine tailed kitsune."

Draco rolled his eyes at the redhead's babbling before taking a book out of his pocket and start reading -pretending disinterest.

"My dad gave Foxxy to me." Harry said quietly shifting away made uncomfortable at Ronald's no sense of personal space. "And let's get this straight. Harry Potter is my old name; when I turned eleven I took on my father's name. My actual full name is Harry Potter-Lokison."

"Is that even legal?" Draco asked curiously looking up from his book, all pretends of disinterest out the preverbal window.

"Yes. I found that in some Asian race, children will take their father's name and in turn their names will be taken by their kids. Example my kids' surname will be Harison (2). It the same as in Asgar- I mean my father's family has the same system."

"But that's not our way of doing things." Ronald objected. "Why would you want to throw away your family name?"

"I did not –as you say 'throw away' my family name, I am just say with my name that I am and will always be Loki's son." Harry glared hard not in the mood to put up with any more outsiders' opinions.

Ronald was not either not good at reading expressions or he was too thick headed to catch the hint. "That's bloody mental."

Draco smirked when Harry rolled his eyes, the redhead flushed with a scowl but Lord Black came back at that moment, ending any resort.

"There are other families onboard, according to the conductor. Hogwarts Express will not stop until Hogsmead, but the train will make a return trip to back the families once it is safe." Lord Black informed as he sat with a sigh.

"I'm sure Tony and Locke can handle that one muggle and keep Edward safe."

The rest of the train ride was uneventful especially with Lord Black's presence; but his presence also put a damper on Draco's mood. It was clear that Lord Black favoured the Weasley than Malfoy, Gryffindor to Slytherin. The platinum blond silently vowed to prove that he was worthy to be Harry's friend as he hid behind his book. To prove to the boy-who-lived that Slytherin House was all that bad. He barely noticed the visitation of one Hermione Jean Granger asking about a missing toad; Draco mumbled something about using a tracking spell without looking up from his book. And waved absently still without looking up when she thanked him.

.

.

Draco's impression of Harry being quiet, friendly and even a little shy was shattered to bits by the time Harry took his turn with the Sorting Hat. First hint that his impression was way off was on the Hogwarts Express, when Harry stated firmly what his new name was. The second hint was when Professor McGonagall called the First years to step up for Sorting.

The buzzing whispers that broke out throughout the Great Hall Professor McGonagall had called for 'Harry Potter' went from excitement to puzzlement when no boy stepped up. Draco had been Sorted into Slytherin earlier and he easily overheard his House mates fearfully connecting the dots of the possibility 'why' boy-who-lived was missing and the attacked at the station. By the time Professor McGonagall moved on to the next name, even the professors seated at the table were expressing concern. Until all the First years were Sorted and only Harry was standing before the Teachers' Table.

Draco flinched inwardly with sympathy for the boy; he knew what it was like to take pride in one's own name and of Harry's view of his family name. But to make such a public statement about it was ballsy even for Draco's standard. He would not want to be under the Headmaster Dumbledore's stare and the honourable headmaster was indeed staring intently at Harry.

"If your name is not Harry Potter, then pray tell what could it be?" Draco winced, that snarky remark was made by his godfather, Professor Severus Snape who also happened to be the current Head of Slytherin House. He was a man with no sense of fun and play; his humour could skin a basilisk and his temper could melt stones. Still he was also a man of honour with a strong sense of justice, Draco lost count of the number of times he witness Severus Snape and his father arguing over marrying Muggles being viewed as miscegenation and the so-called "purity of blood".

Draco actually has to admire Harry when the boy straightened and held his head up high. "My name is –"

.

.

.

Date: Some twenty-four months ago. Location: penthouse suite in a very classy hotel somewhere in England. A man who looked to be in his mid-forties, smiled gently at Tony Stark's outright proclamation.

"… … I want to say that I will not willingly give my son up."

"And I won't ask that of you. I can see that Edward feels the same about you. But you will need someone with magic ability to be his mentor to satisfy the Code of Magic law about the monitoring and education of the Wizard Child… Here is what I propose … Register me as Edward's mentor that should cut down any chance of Edward being remove from you. For Harry I suggest a blood adoption with Harry and quickly, milady. That will take this boy out of Dumbledore's hands totally." Nicolas bowed to Luka who sampler coyly.

"But I am his godfather." Sirius protested.

"That is good but even you can't give Harry the protection he needs. Luka as Loki can, there is no greater power than the power of Loki the Trickster of Asgard." Nicolas' mouth twitched at the younger wizard's expression. "Do close your mouth Black; I doubt there are flies for you to catch here."

"But Loki -legend said that he is a guy!"

"That I am, however I am also female. I take this form for a few days in a month or when very attractive male with certain qualities catches my better self's attention." Luka bated her eye lashes at Tony who blushed.

"I doubt I got that many good qualities."

"Oh, so modest. Trust me, you have more –"

"A 'hem, before the boys have to be sent out to keep their virgin ears and minds." Nicolas cut in. "Let's get back to my proposal. Second part; make sure the adoption is registered with the Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Wizengamot and I CoWW –"

"Wait 'I cow'? What does a cow has to do with this?" Tony seriously doubt he heard right even when Sirius paled hearing that.

"I CoWW stands for International Council of Wizarding World. Do we have to go so high? I mean this is a British issue on England soil." Sirius objected weakly and yelped when he got a head smack by Nicolas.

"Haven't you been listening? The blood adoption will mean that Harry will have a place in Asgard at his father's side. He will not just be a Brit, Harry could end up being a demi-god."

Sirius swore in shock when the facts finally fell into places in his mind. "Oh bloody f**king blue bullock."

"Language!" Three annoyed voices warned loudly.

Harry choked back on his laughter at Sirius's expression.

"Nice plan, but to get my dear Harry into Asgard I still need Odin's grace and permission. And –well … he and I are not seeing things eye to eye now." Luka sighed.

"Ah, but do the mere mortals need to know that?" Nicolas' crocked smile of mischief was so very contagious that it quickly spread to the other adults.

With Tony's genius muggle way of thinking out of the box and the combine knowledge both worldly and other of Nicolas and Loki a plan was set in motion, fool-proofed against certain people's meddling. The fruit of that plan now presents itself.

.

.

Present Time: Hogwarts Grand Hall.

.

"If your name is not Harry Potter, then pray tell what could it be?" The man in black robes bit out.

Professor Severus Snape who also happened to be the current Head of Slytherin House, Draco had told Harry about this man. Harry was having a shower in cold sweat; he needed to stand his ground, otherwise all the hard work will go to waste and he will be separated from his father.

"My name is Harry Potter-Lokison, honourable sir. After my father Lord Locke Nomansson." Harry made a smart bow to Professor Snape who blinked in surprise.

"Harry, why didn't you answer Professor McGonagall?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"My apologies, Professor McGonagall didn't address me by my name, I had no idea."

"What nonsense are you playing at, child? No one can just change his name whenever he like." Professor McGonagall scolded.

"That is true; unless it is changed by my father who had blood adopted me. Please check with my father –Lord Locke Nomansson, he told me that all the legal paperwork was done with copies given to the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts Wizarding Bank and that I am truly his son –Harry Potter-Lokison."

Harry announced as he stepped up to be Sorted. Harry wrinkled his nose at the odd smell of old leather and sandalwood polish when the Sorting Hat was place over his head and eyes.

~Lokison hmmm? Or should I call you 'Son of Loki'?~ The Sorting Hat whispered in Harry's head almost startling him out of his skin.

It was an eerie feeling, Harry felt something stirring about in his head; just what qualities the Sorting Hat found were another question. After what seemed to be a lengthy mental debate with the Sorting Hat, Harry heard the Sorting Hat hollered: "What the devil!"

A ray of light slit into existence in front of Harry, and a man stepped through.

.

.

.

It started as a good day for Dumbledore, today was the day Harry Potter will come to Hogwarts where the boy will learn who he truly was and should be. And Harry the boy who lived will be totally grateful for the 'special' attention the Headmaster gives him. It was a very good day until the Sorting, and then it turned sour when the Sorting Hat hollered: "What the devil!"

It started as a good day for Professor McGonagall, today was the day Harry Potter will come to Hogwarts where the child of her two favorite students –Lily and James. Professor McGonagall will personally see Harry that learn who his parents truly were and how great they were. It was a very good day until the Sorting, and then it turned strange when the Sorting Hat hollered: "What the devil!"

It started as a bad day for Professor Snape, today was the day Harry Potter will come to Hogwarts where the boy will learn who his father was and who he should be. And make his life miserable and a living hell. Professor Snape vowed to watch the boy very closely and make sure Harry the boy who lived does not over step himself. It was a not good day until the Sorting, and then it turned for the worst when the Sorting Hat hollered: "What the devil!"

.

.

.

A ray of light slit into existence in front of Harry, and a man stepped through. Tall, lean with looks to make even aristocratic looking Malfoys looked like plain peasants. He held the hand of a boy whose hair shone like pure spun gold.

"Hi ya, Harry, you can relax now, the fun has arrived. 'hank you, 'hank you very much." The blond boy sang out.

"Dad, Edward!" Harry all but flew off the stool and threw himself at the man who smiled broadly as he caught Harry in a hug.

"It gladdens me to see that you are well, Harry." That soft cultured voice set many female hearts fluttering.

"Excuse me, just who are you?" Professor McGonagall demanded after hardening her heart and nerves, feeling more than grateful as Professor Snape stepping to her side with his wand drawn.

"If my son's call did not say it all." The man muttered in disbelief. "I shall clarify; Lord Locke Nomansson is how I want to be known as, I am also the proud father of Harry Potter-Lokison."

Harry almost laughed out loud at some of the students' expression especially a certain redhead's when the Sorting Hat could not decide which one of the Houses Harry and Edward would fit in best. Much to the Headmaster and Professors' dismay, the Sorting Hat decided to do something most unusual. It refused to Sort either Harry or Edward until it had sat on both their heads.

"Such refinement of all qualities, these boys should not be restricted or confine, they will only be ill served. I will say now 'Let Harry Potter-Lokison and Edward Elric-Stark be rank as Apprentices."

In the stun silence, a platinum blond stood and clapped the others at the Slytherin table followed quickly. Soon the other House tables were clapping, it spread up to the Teachers' Table and even Professor Snape clapped although the man kept to his seat and had a look that he was starting to get a migraine.

"But without a House, how are we to give the points? The houses compete throughout the school year, by earning and losing points for various events, for the House Cup. Who will be the Head of this Apprentices' House? Be in charge of giving these two boys important information, dealing with matters of severe punishment, and responding to emergencies, among other things. What about where they will sleep? The dormitory and common room of a House are, barring rare exceptions, inaccessible to students belonging to other Houses." Professor McGonagall was starting to have a headache from the logistics.

"I offer to be the Head of Apprentices' House." An accented voice called from the raised Teachers' Table.

**Reference & Foot note:**

(1) T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity.

(2) This is an actual fact for some Asian culture. For example: the Indians from the Republic of India have their father's name reflected on their names … if Padma and Parvati Patil are really from India then their names should be reflected as Padma d/o Patil, Parvati d/o Patil (D/O – Daughter Of)

So, ladies and gents, what do you think?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	17. Away From Home

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Review Rejoinder & Writer's Note:**

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. ****With all said and done, I do thank you for pointing out the blunders which I would never have realized without your insight.**

Well, I did mention that some characters in Harry Potter world will have their alignments change, some bad guys will be good or grey and some good guys will not be that wholesome. Kistune are legend to be spirit of mischief what better creature to be Loki's avatar, being a 9 tailed kistune Foxxy will have some neat powers. Anyone will be confused by Loki's dual genders, and that's where the fun is.

House of Apprentice will be explained in this chapter, Ed was trying to impersonate someone.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XIIV – Away From Home**

.

.

"Such refinement of all qualities, these boys should not be restricted or confine to just any one House, they will only be ill served. Restricted even. I will say now: 'Let Harry Potter-Lokison and Edward Elric-Stark be rank as Apprentices."

Edward could see that Harry was a little disappointed he had so wanted the Slytherin's green and silver. He watched his messy haired friend looked longingly at the green table, green was Loki's favorite color, it became Harry's favorite too.

"But without a House, how are we to give the points? The houses compete throughout the school year, by earning and losing points for various events, for the House Cup. Who will be the Head of this Apprentices' House? Be in charge of giving these two boys important information, dealing with matters of severe punishment, and responding to emergencies, among other things. What about where they will sleep? The dormitory and common room of a House are, barring rare exceptions, inaccessible to students belonging to other Houses." The regal looking lady -Professor McGonagall said in bewilderment.

"I offer to be the Head of Apprentices' House." An accented voice called from the raised Teachers' Table.

The buzz of whispers broke out again, Edward and Harry looked up, with a smile they bowed to the man who bowed back. Seigneur Nicolas Flammel**. **This man was no ordinary wizard, many had, petitioned, begged and demanded for the prideful to be his apprentice, and all had fail within the first few months. Said to the over 600 years old, yet his long thick pony tail of golden hair was still clear of any silvering or grey invasion, his face and lean firm frame that seemed more fitting for a 40 year old man.

Edward sighed at Harry who shrugged at the not so soft whisperings of how alike Edward and renowned Alchemist looked, from their equally rich golden hair to their gold eyes, even to how both seemed to prefer to keep their hair long and neatly tied up.

"I say I am the better person to be the Head." Another voice spoke up, and from another blond, although his hair was not as rich as Seigneur Flammel's. This blond was dressed in eye catching forget-me-not blue in contrast to Seigneur Flammel's simple three piece neutral color suit.

"Indeed, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart? Then I suppose you know about the needs of these Apprentices, what will be demand of them, oui?" Seigneur Flammel asked coolly.

"Professors, as this is a most unusual event and we also have Lord Locke Nomansson honoring us with his presence let us settle this later." Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to cut off any argument before it even started.

The headmaster waved his arm and another chair appeared between Professor Snape and Professor Flammel.

"For now boys, please take your seats at any of the student's tables." Dumbledore nodded to Harry and Edward.

Harry exchanged one more hug with Lord Nomansson before moving to sit with Draco who flushed with pride; Edward was a little more undecided. The boy wanted to sit at the Gryffindor table it has the colors of Iron Man, on the other hand, Edward did not want to be alone; in the end he too went to sit with Harry and Draco.

"Now without any more delays… Let's eat!"

Edward could not believe his eyes, as the empty table was suddenly covered with dishes and dishes of food. Edward exchanged looks with Harry -Instant transportation? His dad –Tony Stark would love to have a chance to study this! A quick glance the other students assured the blond that it was not an illusion, the boys started to fill their plates with food.

Under the cover of the other students' chats, Harry elbowed Edward. "What was that sing-song with drunken accent about?"

A chicken leg stopped halfway up and the golden blond looked up puzzled. "You mean that didn't sound like Elvis? Dang, I gotta put on more work then."

"Who's Elvis?" Draco asked.

"Elvis Aaron Presley was an American singer and actor. A cultural icon, he is commonly known by the single name Elvis. One of the most popular musicians of the 20th century, he is often referred to as the "King of Rock and Roll" or simply "the King". He is one of my dad's favorite singers." Edward explained, wincing as he shifts in his seat, trying to hide his discomfort.

"What's wrong?"

Edward grimaced at Harry's sharp eyes; Edward could not believe that Harry had short sight problems until Loki did something about that.

"My dad was not too happy to find me missing the train." Edward shrugged dismissingly.

Harry was not empathic at all; instead he grinned and nonchalantly asks. "So…How many whacks?"

Edward growled at Harry who just laughed quietly into his goblet.

"Just how did the Sorting Hat consider that you qualify to be ranked as an Apprentice?" A girl asked from her tone Edward could just about feel her detest for him being Sort as an Apprentice and that she was giving a rare privilege just for speaking to him.

Well, if she wants to play the 'superior game' who was he to deny the lady's desire, although Edward had to pretend real hard that she was a lady. The only females who qualify the title 'lady' were Pepper and Luka. The girl could be call pretty if she was not wearing that ugly scowl of superiority.

"Because I am smarter?" Edward replied matching her tone for tone.

Ignoring her outrage gasp, Edward continued. "I am already an accomplished Alchemist; on top of that I am one of just a handful who can control all kinds of materials. For example…"

Edward pulled off his gloves, dipped a finger into his goblet and drew a circle, added lines and a few runes. Taking his time as several other students gave up pretending disinterest and cranked their necks and heads to watch.

"This is the Alchemic circle and runes for 'develop' or 'grow' but that will not work if I do not intimately understand what this table is made of. This is what an expert alchemist can do."

Edward touched the circle and a flare of Alchemic power jumped and arced, information flowed into Edward's mind –

"Ah! Oak, density of about 0.75 g/cm3. Simple enough to work with." Edward said aloud for his audience.

Alchemic power ran along the circle and the wood beneath started to shift…

.

.

.

Loki sat in Stark Enterprise lounge waiting for Tony Stark to finish his meeting; Pepper had practically barged into Stark's Malibu home and dragged him over for his company annual meeting about something to do with the company's bi-monthly performance. Loki had to admit mortal Stark got taste, the inter deco of the lounge was very tasteful and comfortable. Oh, let's be honest; Tony Stark had good taste in everything that was what made him so interesting to both of Loki's genders. Not even magical Sirius could hold his attention like Tony Stark, and Lord Black was very hardworking in trying to entice Loki's Luka form into his bed.

But it was not Tony Stark or Sirius Black that was catching his attention at the moment, it was his hand phone or more precisely it was a message on his hand phone. And why not? Since it was from Harry. It had been 3 days since Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express, the boy had promised to write, it made Loki anxious but not as bad as Tony, Loki could sense Harry's wellbeing through their blood bond. Something Loki kept to himself as he was not sure how Harry would feel about it. Loki took a moment to silently thank Tony for his thoughtfulness and patience in getting him a hand phone and taking the time to teach him how to use the device.

Loki turned his attention back to message on the hand phone touch screen.

.

(Beginning of Text Message via Stark-Black cell phone)

Date: 3rd September, GPS Location: latitude XXXX by longitude YYYY

Dad,

Hope you are getting this. I know you said that Foxxy has some abilities, but he is still a pup, I don't want to overstrain him.

It feels so funny away from home and you; I think I'll be very sad if Edward was not here too. It was only 3 hours when you left and I'm already missing you. Really wish you could stay, but rules are rules even if Sirius said they are made to be broken.

Sorry for not writing er-texting earlier, I've been so busy. Anyway, you saw that there really is a Sorting Hat just like what was said in the book 'Hogwarts: A History' and how I and Edward were sorted into an altogether new House with no connection to any of the 4 existing Houses, the Sorting Hat said that we qualify for all Houses but will be restricted.

I so wanted to be in Slytherin House, its theme color are green and silver. (Sad face smiley)

I'm glad that our Head of House is Seigneur Nicolas Flammel Edward's uncle; there is something about Professor Gilderoy Lockhart that I don't trust. You know what I mean; remember how that man was when we first met in that book shop? Creepy much? Hell yeah! He can't keep his hands to himself at all; ew ew ew!

Hogwarts' school year is structured in a similar way to other non-magical schools and colleges in the UK, with a three-term year punctuated by holidays at Christmas and Easter and bounded by the long summer holiday of nine weeks (I can come home! Yipee! Cheering smiley inserted). Term begins every year on 1 September, and finishes at the end of June the following year. Students have the option of staying at Hogwarts for the winter and spring holidays. Those who choose to stay at the castle do not have lessons and attend a feast on Christmas Day I can come home on Christmas Eve and stay until 2nd January. That's 11 whole days I get to stay with you! Students also do not have classes the week of Easter, but this is much less enjoyable due to the large amount of work that the teachers assign students at this time in preparation for final exams.

Other than the breaks and weekends, students do not receive holidays. There are normally four feasts per year: the start-of-term feast at the beginning of the school year, end-of-term feast at the end of the school year, and feasts at Halloween and Christmas.

Looking forward to spending Christmas with you, I really miss you dad.

Love,

Harry.

(End of Text Message via Stark-Black cell phone)

Loki was sniffing at the end of the message.

Tony Stark just could not concentrate on presentation of company annual finance; it was the same as last year's meeting, the only difference were the height of the colorful bars on the graph showing profit and cost. The cost of his distraction was silence and absence of a golden haired boy whose gold eyes could sway Tony's resolve with a pleading look.

Its day 3 now, since Loki took Edward to Hogwarts; Tony was having doubts that he had done right to discipline Edward for putting himself in danger taking down Ivan Vanko aka Whip Guy. Tony disciplined physically Edward for the first time in their 4 years relationship, there were other disciplines but those had been only verbal and confinement in the boy's bedroom. After the third swat to the butt, Edward whimpered in pain and Tony could not continue, he held his son and explained why Tony thought Edward should be discipline.

"You should not have interfered, what if Whip Lunatic lashed out at you? You got no armor on, I was wearing yours. I don't want you hurt; it will kill me faster and more painfully than this palladium core poisoning. I have Loki to help me, and there were other adult –trained wizards around. Next time, make sure you don't make it a 'Next Time'; LOOK and THINK, don't just jump, Edo; Steve and Rhodey taught you that. You are a genius, use that brain of yours. Understand?"

Tony felt the boy's nod and then there was no more time for other words, Loki offered to teleport Edward to school; he knew where Hogwarts was located now that Harry's there. Edward wiped his eyes and pulled away, he had avoided Tony's eyes when he took Loki's hand.

Yinsen was right, everything Tony owned could not fill the void only a family could, coming home to his swanky Malibu house was painful without a certain golden blond boy racing to give him a welcome home hug; no cheerful voice to greet him, Jarvis did not count. The AI was capable of many functions but it as a thing cannot give Tony what his heart needed.

Tony sighed drawing nervous looks from his department directors and managers, unaware of the attention Tony played with his fountain pen until his Stark-Black PT(1) did an R2D2 whistle. Tony snatched it up, his face lit up with a grin.

"Let's take a 15mins break." Tony announced after swallowing several time to make sure his voice did not crack with excitement. Pity that did not work, his cracking voice brought Pepper to his side, a glance later and she too was smiling broadly as she read the email which went as follows:-

.

(Beginning of Email via StarkNet)

Date: 3rd September, Stark-Black PT GPS Location: latitude XXXX by longitude YYYY

Subject: Test 1 – Really hope connection to StarkNet works.

Dad,

First, I'm sorry for not thinking, you were right. But when I saw that man lashing out at you I just react. I'm sorry.

Really hope you can get this. I really don't want to try the local form of postal service; they are using owls. OWLS can you believe that? Don't think you can use the 'birdbrain' remark as an insult on Hawkeye anymore. It will be an insult to these birds if owls are really that smart to tell where to go and who to give the mails to.

Hogwarts is a freaking castle, dad; the type you see with kings, queens and knights –oh there are freaking ghosts here too, someone ought to tell them it's time to go six feet down … or way up. Besides ghosts there are moving pictures not like TV we have, it's portraits of people that move. FREAKY.

Seigneur Flammel's here too and he is now our –that is Harry's and my Head of House. But I'm jumping the gun here. After uncle Loki brought me to school. Sorting Ceremony was almost over –this Sorting business was done by a hat… yes a HAT and it freaking stinks! That thing can't figure out which House to put us in. It said (yes that thing can speak, dad) we have all the Houses qualities:

Gryffindor House - courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve and chivalry.

Hufflepuff House - hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play.

Ravenclaw House - intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit.

Slytherin House - ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness.

I can tell Harry was very disappointed not getting into Slytherin; it has all of his and Uncle Loki's favorite colors.

So, Harry and I are now in Apprentice House which has no affiliation to any of the current House, Apprentice House stands for itself. Apprentice rank is given to post-grads of the school who want to further their studies on any subject, doing independent study. We can still attend classes and are given projects of both research reports and practical, but how fast the pace and the study advancement is set by us, we can either go with the rest of the students or move ahead to the next year once we complete the current year's finals, like how it was arrange for my College studies.

Since we are the only two students in this Apprentice House, so a re-sorting was done and now there are 10 of us. The gals are Cho Chang, Hermione Jean Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Susan Bones. And the guys are Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Harry and me. This is a trial since there never were apprentices as young as us, so if our marks down we will be move down into one of the Houses.

Apprentice House is pretty cool; we have a hostel like apartment all to ourselves, a study that doubles as a gathering hall and kitchen –no kitchen appliances though, pity; best of all the bedrooms have private bathroom, we share two to a room. No surprise that I share a room with Harry, although I nearly had to fight the other boys for it.

Tell you more, when we can confirm this connection works.

Love you dad,

Edward.

(End of Email via StarkNet)

.

Pepper watched Tony blinked tears from his eyes at Edward's apology, smiled in response to his grin over the golden blond's incredulous reviews of Hogwarts and arched an eyebrow at Tony's thoughtful pout over Edward's remark of the lack of kitchen appliances.

"I don't want to know what you are thinking." Pepper said with a shiver.

"Call those egg suckers back. I got an idea for a new production line –no several production lines on household appliances, we'll start with kitchen appliances. And call Loki and Sirius, let them know that StarkNet works. …Call my sushi bar and book a table for me. I feel like celebrating!"

And celebrate Tony did with Loki and Sirius, they stopped by several of Tony's favorite most swanky bars and night clubs before heading back to Tony's Malibu home. Tony was so wasted he could only dimly recall reaching front door and nothing else, the next thing Tony knew was that he had a monster of all hangovers, smelling of sex and something else. A unisex neck ribbon tie the kind Loki likes to wear was tied around Tony's dick.

Tony needed answers and fast, he found Loki and his other self Luka sipping tea while lounging comfortably on the hall couch enjoying the view of the sea.

"Good morning, lover." Both forms of Loki greeted Tony on the same breath with sweet smiles that were just shy of being sly.

Tony opened his mouth and Sirius busted out of his bedroom. "Dearest, you are so naughty to tie this on my little brother."

In his hand he held the same neck ribbon, and then Sirius stopped and noticed that Tony held the same thing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Reference & Foot note:**

(1) Stark-Black PT - Stark-Black Personal Tablet.

So, ladies and gents, what do you think? How will Edward and Harry cooped with being away from home and Hogwarts? Just who slept with whom?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity

SinoPrisca


	18. Knock Knock

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. ****With all said and done, I do thank you for pointing out the blunders which I would never have realized without your insight.**

**Review Rejoinder & Writer's Note:**

Thank you everyone who has Review, they are most precious to me.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XVIII – Knock Knock**

.

.

"Where is your son studying now, Stark?"

That question went right over Tony's head; the billionaire frowned thoughtfully at the neck ribbon he was playing with. What did happen that night, what happened between Loki and him? Or was it Luka or even Locke, Loki's male form? It had been almost a month and Tony was nowhere close to getting the answer. Tony could feel a headache coming thinking like a mindless hamster running on a running wheel and getting nowhere.

Sirius had outright asked the Asgardian who he slept with and in which form. All the Loki did was smile oh-so-sweetly and reply as both Locke and Luka. "You should know; it was a night to remember."

"Earth to Stark."

Tony snorted a night to remember indeed, more like a problematic knot to tease out. Tony knew this setting well; many a woman had tried to use this method to catch him before. Over the years of such encounters, Tony had developed a heightened sense of awareness; Tony would know if he really had sex with someone and well because of his palladium poisoning getting a child with any woman was going to take more than just magic. Still, not knowing was eating away at Tony's nerves, as badly as it was hard on Sirius, like Black Tony knew; his body told him that he had sex that night. The tell-tale signs were unmistakable, the smell of sex, that contented feeling of having good sex, and that inescapable afterglow of good sex. But with who? Especially since the whole setting played perfectly into Loki's nature, how could the prankster resist playing such a mind trick on him and Sirius? Good news, Loki was not that bad a trickster as legend claim, he promised that he did not have Tony sleep with Sirius; bad news, Loki was still an incurable prankster as legend state, Loki refused to tell which of his forms slept with whom.

"Stark?"

The Asgardian did something to house security as well, all Jarvis got in record was Loki as himself –Locke and his other self -Luka helping two very drunk Tony and Sirius through the front door. Tony was annoyed on many levels; firstly at the lack of recording that annoying question of who he slept with could have been resolved immediately had the record been intact. Secondly at Loki for his ability to clone himself at will, if only that Asgardian just stick to one body and gender at a time; and thirdly at himself, why did Tony had to go and get himself so wasted?

Then it hit Tony. That sly trickster; well two can play that game if that was how the Asgardian wants.

"STARK!"

"What? You don't have to shout." Tony huffed at the Director of SHELID, unable to keep his gin from his face.

The African-American scowled at the billionaire out of habit, it had long been established that Tony Stark was immune, not that any threats can touch the man who has several key members of the US government in his pocket. Just because Nick Fury was the Director of the Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, and Law-Enforcement Division or was it Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division an espionage and secret military law-enforcement agency (1) did not give Fury the rights to order Tony around. Tony Stark, the industrialist, genius inventor, and consummate playboy, he is CEO of Stark Industries was nobody's office boy even if he had agreed to help. But that did not mean that the man won't try to jerk Tony's leash. Today was a very good example, Fury just sent Agent Coulson without even a courtesy call to collect Tony out of a meeting with his co-designers Pepper and Luka from the newly completed Stark Tower.

~Time for some payback.~ Tony thought.

"Have you heard anything I've said?" The director growled at him.

~Perfect.~

Tony smirked some more, ticking the man off was so much fun. "Well… Let's recap then; you started with small talk about current events –all of which are excuses of why did you not tell us about the Tesseract? I can't believe that you overlook the need to tell at least me, it's a new source of energy and who is the expert of the different forms of energy? Anyway, while playing with the Tesseract you accidentally activate the Tesseract and a message was sent through now some bloke call Thor is coming under the guise of asking aid to find his missing brother. He has so kindly set the day and time as to when he is coming, which incidentally is today in 7 minutes time; so now you have to scramble to cover your ass. So, how am I doing so far?"

It was not easy but if you watch real closely the red tinge appearing on director's Fury's cheeks were inescapable.

"One day, Stark; that mouth of yours will get you killed."

"Yeah, yeah; I'll get you front roll seats. More importantly. Why are you so interested in my son? He is studying in a boarding school if you must know. Not another question or I'll have everybody informed that you have an unhealthy interest in little boys." Tony started to wave off the remark in his usual care-lessly manner but end with a hard glare at Nick.

.

.

Colonel Nicholas Joseph "Nick" Fury was the director espionage agency SHIELD being a combat veteran of three wars, as well as numerous "military adviser" missions and clandestine operations. With training as a paratrooper, Ranger, a demolitions expert, vehicle specialist and a Green Beret, nothing could set him back on his heels but an overly protective parent, and that was exactly what Tony Stark looked like. An overly protective parent with more money to throw and strings to pull, who also happened to call several Senators 'good friends'. Not for the hundredth time, Nick Fury wander what had possessed him to strong armed the billionaire into joining SHELID; then he will notice that soft glow from the Arc Reactor in Tony's chest escaping through the clothe of that expensive shirt. And Nick will remember his order from his bosses –to get some control on Tony Stark.

Tony Stark was already a power to be reckon with his money and that brain of his in developing new technology, governments all over the world refused to believe that Stark was no longer in business of developing and selling weapons. Especially not Nick Fury's bosses; definitely not with Fury either, particularly with Iron Man flying around and not in military control.

But Nick will be damned if he let Stark steam-roll over him like this, not in front of his agents Widow and Hawkeye, especially not in front of Steve Rogers who was trying decide if he should be shock or amuse at Stark's behavior.

"Good then it will be safe for us to give the co-ordination of Stark Tower to Thor." Nick smirked, time to make the billionaire squirm.

"What?!" Stark yelped. "Lok- I mean Luka and Pepper are there now."

"Luka? That raven head beauty you are currently going out with?" Hawkeye asked now totally alert.

"Yeah that's her and no, you can't have her number. Fury, you sure you want civilians to see this?" Stark growled. "I didn't remember offering my tower for government use. You will be signing my Income Tax rebates or you will pay top dollar for the whole gaddamn tower. Arc Reactor excluded."

"Is that a threat, Stark?" Nick sneered.

"No, Fury. You as the government have the right to use any given location as the situation demands. You need a proper housing for a visiting bigwig so you are taking my tower. According to the law, I am entitled for some rebates or compensations." Tony shrugged as he lifts his sleeve to finger the bracelet he was wearing.

"That is if you are a civilian, Stark." Fury glared at the irritating man, partly distracted by exclaims of surprise from his men and the strange sound of metal rolling on metal.

"And am I not? I never sign any contract to be part of this zoo, Fury." The billionaire smirked as the metal ball that was Iron Man aka Mark VI rolled to a stop at his feet and cracked open showing boot imprints inside.

Fury drew breath to start arguing. "Iron Man is-"

"Iron Man is private propriety; I've fought Senator Stern in front of the Senate and won. I'll protect the people by what is mine and by the standard of my own abilities. So if you want to use my expertise or any of my belongings, you pay." The billionaire's voice conveyed electronically through Iron Man mask.

A window slide open allowing a hurricane level wind to blast in creating chaos with paper and throwing around other small and light items –Stark had hacked and override SHEILD's security system again.

"Shut that effin' window!" Fury roared after Tony leapt out the window.

.

.

Getting Luka to meet Pepper it was one of the worst ideas Tony ever had, the two took to each other like a duck to water. They went for 'girls' outings' doing what girls do and came back in giggles of delight. The two ladies quickly develop a deep friendship that in conversations whenever Tony was present, the ladies would only need to trade looks of hidden messages, always leaving Tony in the dark and rather frustrated, before breaking out in giggles or quiet laughter –well Pepper was giggling while Luka was smiling. Loki by nature is the quiet type, not given to loud expressions or words, as Luka that nature gave Loki's other self a kind of gentle softness that stirs any man's protective instincts.

And now Tony's protective instincts were madly ringing warning bells, Loki had mentioned that he had a disagreement with a couple of his family members in Asgard and came to earth for some time out. Tony read between the lines and knew that Loki lost the quarrel, and for a rare moment Tony chose to exercise social common courtesy and did not probe, not after seeing the pain in those green eyes.

Tony landed on the helicopter landing pad, un-suit Iron Man and hurried down to the Penthouse, Mark VI reformed into a ball and rolled after him faithfully following at his heels like some strange pet. The Penthouse was to be Tony's home away from home, Tony paused at the doorway to take stock of the situation. Pepper was already in her P.A. role in spite of her casual attire or cut-off jeans and tee.

Luka was similarly dressed although her cut-offs seemed to show a lot more of her shapely legs and the shirt Luka stole from Tony only serve to draw attention to her chest. Full bosoms pushed together and up higher from crossed arms, a defensive gesture lost to the third person in the room. Thor.

If Loki was lean, slight-built like a dancer and graceful stillness of one then Thor was the opposite, tall and brawny, clearly a man of action, and very blond. While Loki prefers gentle suggestion, Thor was a lot more exerting like how he was eyeballing Luka at the moment.

"Pardon me once more mi 'lady, I am Thor son of Odin; I was given this location to meet Nick Fury. Tell me if you please why would this Nick be furious? I only seek aid to find my brother." Tony winced, even the man's voice is exerting.

The big blond made a shallow bow to Pepper before looking at Luka again with a smile. "You, I know you, do I not? You look very familiar."

"You wish." Luka sniffed, Tony could tell that she rather Thor not get to know her.

But it looked like the blond did not understand body language or was used to having his way.

"I do wish so, seldom do I forget a face, not one as with such refine beauty as yours, milady." The blond boomed, he took a step forward and Luka shifts behind a chair.

It was a perfect moment for a strategic intervention, Tony never the one to miss such an obvious opening.

"I guess I'm just in time then." He pitched his voice into the room.

.

.

"I bed your pardon, mi' ladies; I seek audience with Nick Fury."

The coldness of frozen Jotunheim was not as bad as the cold hand that grabbed Loki's heart when he heard Thor's voice, as his other self Loki squeaked sprung about to see his brother yet hoping illogically that it was not Thor. Loki was almost glad that it was that time of the month, Thor never seen him as Luka.

Both Pepper and Luka decided that Tony's Penthouse above the office in the new Stark Tower needed some feminine touch; Luka spent a delightful morning shopping with Pepper for table runners, throw over blankets for couches, vases for flowers and flowers to sit in those vases; just little things that make a house a home.

Asgardian ladies simply did not dress in such revealing clothes, only armors were mold to hug the body, but whenever armors were worn, they evoke battle lust and not lust for sex. Like Pepper, Luka dressed casual but that little bit more suggestively to tease Tony, shorter cut-off jeans to show more leg and shirt tails tied together to draw his warm chocolate eyes to her full breasts and bare narrow midriff. However, Luka was starting to regret dressing as such and the fact that Thor never met his other self before now. Thor could not take his eyes off her and the interest in his light blue eyes sends shiver down Luka's spine.

Pepper was having the same glue-eye trouble with Thor. Asgardians by default of being a god race were near perfect in their forms, be they male or female and poor Pepper gaped helplessly at Thor until Luka elbowed her back to her senses.

"I'm sorry but this is the propriety of Tony Stark. Who are you?" Pepper slide into her P.A. role and demanded defensively trying to hide how much Thor had affected her.

"Pardon me once more mi 'lady, I am Thor son of Odin; I was given this location to meet Nick Fury. Tell me if you please why would this Nick be furious? I only seek aid to find my brother." Thor made a shallow bow to Pepper before looking at Luka again with a smile.

Luka folded her arms in reply.

"You, I know you, do I not? You look very familiar." Luka flinched, dearly hoping that Thor would not make the connection.

"You wish." Luka sniffed.

"I do wish so, seldom do I forget a face, not one as with such refine beauty as yours, milady." His brother tried to soften his booming voice as he took a step forward.

Luka shifted behind a couch, it was a pathetic excuse for a barrier but it was the closest thing.

If there ever was a perfect moment for a strategic intervention, it was now; Luka wander if she should start praying and to what deity for such a rescue.

"I guess I'm just in time then."

Luka almost screamed with gladness hearing that voice calling into the room, but such expressiveness was not her nature, so instead she turned towards the voice and purred.

"Tony, you terrible terrible man; why didn't you warn us that you will be having a visitor?" Luka walked over to the mortal. Showing Tony with her eyes how glad she was to see him.

"Nick played this trick on all of us; you might want to pay him one back later, my dear. By the way, I'm Tony Stark; Nick only just told me you are coming. As you can see, the place is not ready; I apologize for the lack." Tony slide into his businessman role even as he put his arm around Luka's shoulders.

A silent gesture of support, Tony was very sharp; he had noticed that Luka was unsettled by Thor's appearance. One more thing to like about this man, Tony Stark in spite of being just a mortal was a cut above all the other men Luka met and knew. Luka sighed inwardly if only Asgard men have half of this man's standard and understanding she would not have fought Thor and Odin. She playfully bumped her hip against Tony letting him know how grateful she was of his timely intervention.

"Oh behave, Luka; love what you are doing with this place." Tony walked around the place until he was at Pepper's side. "I can see what you were trying to tell me. Edward will just love what you have done."

"I hereby give you free range to decorate the whole Penthouse. Edo and Harry will be home for Christmas, you still have much to do -here just invoice the purchases to my card." He gave both Pepper and Luka a quick kiss to the cheeks before turning them to the door.

.

.

"Ooh, the nerve of that man!" Pepper said through grounded teeth the moment the lifts doors closed.

"It was a guise; Tony wants us away from that man because he is not safe." Luka explained.

"How would you know, Tony's just jealous. He's such a looker. Did you see his muscles … oh 'wow!" Pepper fanned her face.

"I do know; Thor is a brut only interested in the next fight and conquest. He does not care for the wellbeing of others." Luka stated flatly crossing her arms again trying to keep her feelings in.

But fear was eroding Luka's control; Thor has come to bring her back. To be punish for her coup d'état? For trying to take the throne? Then what would happen to her little Harry? Will Odin banish Harry like Fenrir? Or enslave the poor boy like Loki's firstborn, Sleipnir? Harry might not be of Luka but she had came to think the boy as her child, Luka could not bear the thought of losing Harry like how she had lost her other children. Fear broke Luka's resolve and tears flowed.

"Just how do you know - …Oh. …Oh, I'm so sorry Luka, I didn't know. Did he force himself onto you? Then Harry must be – O'gad! Does this mean that that man is here to take Harry?"

Pepper misunderstood Luka's tears. "Get Tony to sue him, Luka. Tony has the best lawyers money can buy."

Mortals can be so annoying when they misunderstood the situation, annoying in their eagerness to help; but on the other hand mortals were the most endearing beings Loki ever met because of their shortcomings.

Luka smiled at the mortal woman through her tears. "No matter, I will not give up my Harry without a fight; I will not easily give up my place here, not when I just found lovely people like you, Sirius and Tony."

Luka hardened her resolve; yes, Thor will not take her away without a fight. And it will be a fight of epic magnitude; at least Harry was safely away in that magic school with Edward. Safe, Luka thought until she received the letter from the headmaster no less about Harry and Edward disobeying teachers and fighting trolls.

Wait. Trolls? As in more than one?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Reference & Foot note:**

(1) Both names of S.H.I.E.L.D do exist at some point in time. More info' at - wiki/S.H.I.E.L.D.

So, ladies and gents, what do you think? So, how does an Asgardian swear? I doubt Loki as Locke or Luka can keep calm after reading that how his Harry had to fight trolls.

In the next chapter: Edward and Harry fight trolls to rescue Hermione, who knew reds can break glass screaming? Any ideas what Edward's Iron Man suit will look like?

Please, do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. Seriously, I really want to improve my writing skills, so that's why I'm asking for your constructive feedbacks.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	19. Potion, Alchemy & Blonds

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Review Rejoinder:**

Thank you everyone who has Review, they are most precious to me.

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. ****With all said and done, I do thank you for pointing out the blunders which I would never have realized without your insight.**

How come Thor never saw Loki in his female form? Answer to that will be in the upcoming chapter. Luka looks just like Lust and Lust is –well just that lust so I think it is expected that Luka getting all kind of attention even that kind she doesn't want (Fun for me to try to write).

For 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page.

Several scenes are taken from Harry Potter-TSS & COS in this chapter, standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XIX – Potion, Alchemy & Blonds**

.

.

It was only into the first few weeks of school, and already much has happened. Edward and Harry were having a chance to study with a wizarding celebrity guest teacher in Gilderoy Lockhart who has written many books on his fabulous adventures and encountering dark creatures to give a special class on Dark Magic Defense. For some odd reason, Lockhart always seemed to be hovering around or near Harry making the boy very uneasy about the man. It very quickly became clear that Lockhart more concerned with students learning about his personal accomplishments than actually teaching, not that that bothered most of the female students and some of the male students.

Then there was Nicolas Flammel renowned in his own way, returning as Alchemy professor. Genteel in nature strengthened with an unconscious presence of authority, many a home-sick child would seek the Frenchman for an hour or two of heart to heart over hot chocolate. Because of his presence, rumors started going around that he also brought the Philosopher's Stone to Hogwarts for safe keeping and that he was looking for a worthy apprentice.

The two blond professors were the entertainment of the mornings with post owls bearing mails fighting for landing space in front of the men. In spite of strong discouragements from the Hogwarts staffs, a bet was quickly made as to which of the blond professors was more popular.

Harry and his friends knew of another bet on the side even got Hogwarts staffs involved. The bet being who will be the first to get solid proof if the rumor about professor Flammel and Edward Elric-Stark being of royal Veela descend or the rumor about them being pure Xerxes descended. It was a tough bet, since both magical races carry that golden-blond hair and gold eyes genetic trademarks. Harry found it funny that Edward was totally clueless of this bet in spite of students who were bold enough to ask the golden blond in his face about his family history.

Life in Hogwarts was never dull, to start with. But things took a turn when someone had petrified the school caretaker's cat and wrote a message declaring that "The Chamber of Secrets" has been opened. Everybody in the school was alarmed. Nobody was allowed to go anywhere alone, only in groups or with a prefect or professor.

Edward, Harry, and their other friends, learnt in History class that during the founding of Hogwarts one of the founders, Salazar Slytherin, left the school, disagreeing with the decision to teach magic to Muggle-born students. According to legend, Slytherin secretly built the Chamber of Secrets, which supposedly houses a monster only Slytherin's heir can control. Even though the history professor was adamant that the Chamber of Secrets and Slytherin monster did not exist, it was cold comfort to the students.

.

.

Harry sat with Edward third row from the front; Edward wanted those seats and had fought a Slytherin student for them. The golden blond's gold eyes glittered with excitement even though he sat with a ruler straight back. When he was asked Edward said –'Potions were like fine cooking and a lot like Alchemy, what you put in is what you get in the end. Cost and Effects, Equivalent Exchange.' Harry had rolled his eyes at the golden blond, trust Edward to find a way to quote Tony Stark his father.

Harry exchanged excited smiles with Edward; the blond's eagerness was very infectious.

"Professor Severus Snape is the best Potion Master, he also happens to be my godfather." Draco whispered from behind Harry.

"Whoa, you are so lucky-" Harry started to answer when the door slammed open and the man himself stormed in.

At first glance Harry could tell the Potion professor would not go easy on them. Dressed in black with what seemed like a sneer frozen into his face made the scary man all the more scary and from the get-go Professor Snape seemed dislike Harry. A lot. The man thought Harry was not paying attention during his opening speech about the wonders of potion brewing.

"… and someone seems to think that he need not pay attention. Potter! What is the difference between wolfbane and aconitum?"

Harry was never so glad that Edward made him read the potion book. "Both are names of the same plant, sir. I was paying attention, I just want–"

"Oh? Then you won't mind handing me that bit of parchment." The professor snapped his fingers and glowered when and Edward drove for the ground with a squawk.

The golden blond was on his feet the next instant red faced he muttered. "Sorry, professor."

However, damage is already done, laughter filled the whole room.

"SLIENCE! You and you will stay after class. Follow the instruction on the board and start brewing or you will regret." Professor Snape growled.

.

.

Double potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin, was like having a class with a basket full of kittens –very hyperactive kittens overdosed on Pepper-up potion. On top of that the newly minted Apprentice House will be attending class too with the boy who lived, professor Severus Snape was not looking forward to it. In fact, he dreaded it so much; he was tempted to take one of his poisonous potions and just call in sick; pity he had a whole jar full of bezoars which will counter the potion's effect. Snape sneered at his weakness, his dislike trying to teach dunderheads who could not understand the wonders of potion brewing.

Severus paused at the classroom door, his shoulders sagged in desperate and sighed inwardly. ~Lily, is this my punishment? I never meant that to happened, I had only wanted to divert his attention …~

A muffled shout behind the door jarred the potions professor out of his dark thoughts. Hyperactive kittens overdosed on Pepper-me-up potion indeed. Snape snorted mentally. More like very hyperactive little monsters overdosed on Pepper-up Condense and Distill more likely. No point looking to heaven for mercy; being who he was and what he had done, Severus Snape was sure he got the darkest suite in Hell waiting. Or was that darkest suite in Hell just beyond this door, since Harry Potter will be there? With that dark thought, Snape drew his last breath of freedom and shove open the door.

Snape knew he has better than average control of his emotions, his teaching colleagues had told him so many times. When he played the dangerous game spying for Dumbledore, Snape had refined his emotional control to and art form par excellence. But Potter and Elric-Stark were straining that control.

It started with Potter; the brat was James' spawn for sure, already testing his patience by doodling and not paying attention. Then Elric-Stark had to play the class clown and pretend to be frightened by snapping fingers. A few weeks of detention will put the boys in their places, and Snape fully intend to do just that.

Severus was counting the seconds to the end of the class as he walked around the room making cutting remarks and taking points until he spots Edward. The boy was not brewing the potion; instead he was flipping through the potion book with a puzzled frown.

"Do you think just because you are Sorted into an elite House that you need not brew the potion?" Potter's Brat sitting beside the boy flinched at his cold voice.

"No, professor; I'm trying to find what is the tolerance percentage for potion contamination." The blond replied calmly as he stopped flipping through the potion book. "It's not written on the board, sir."

Severus stared at the boy before demanding. "Explain."

"Contamination is everywhere, sir; from dust in the air to dirt on the potion ingredients." Elric-Stark slide his hand along the table, took a glance before showing to Snape the thin layer of dust on the pristine white gloved hand.

Snape stared at the boy while some students tittered. "I expect a perfect brew, however, given that fact -"

"Oh, a perfect potion, that will be zero contamination tolerance, hundred percent extraction of the ingredients in the purest concentration. That ought to be easy enough. Thank you, professor Snape." The golden blond cut in with a grin.

Ought to be easy enough? Ought to be easy enough!? Snape arched an eyebrow. Did this child just scoff the care and efforts that are needed for potion brewing? How dare this -this little monster! Severus scowls and drew breath to give the brat a piece of his mind when he realizes that the golden blond has started to do something … unusual.

Totally obvious of the professor's scowl, the child traced a circle with his finger around the ingredients and the cauldron, muttering what sound like cooking instructions and chemical composites softly under his breath the blond pulled off his gloves, and carefully set them aside.

Snape blinked when the blond did a soft clap of his hands. Was the boy praying?

Then his jaw dropped when Elric-Stark touched just his pointers to the line of the imaginary circle, calling forth unknown power. Severus squinted as the blue/white power flares and arcs, mentally rebuked himself for forgetting the power this boy controls. With a silent gasp Snape realized that he had seen it before, not just on that night at the Stone Hedge.

But many years ago, when he was a student himself in Hogwarts; Nicolas Flammel had also displayed the same kind of power, the power of Alchemy, the man who started the myth about powerful wandless magic. Who ever since had been hounded by many power-hungry and power-seeking wizards and witches to accept them as his apprentices.

As Snape watched and the other students gasped in surprise, blue/white Alchemic power arc and dances along the circle, and drew other lines and runes when the circuit was completed; the Alchemic power leapt onto the ingredients making them glow and change form. The whole show was no more than few seconds, when the flashy display of Alchemy was over there was the palest blue liquid simmering in the cauldron.

"I think there is a point zero zero three percent of metal contamination from the cauldron, professor. I hope this is acceptable."

... …

Class ended several minutes ago, Snape sat behind his desk staring at a single vial containing the perfectly brewed potion, next to that a parchment; the parchment Potter doodled on or to be precise the parchment Potter wrote on.

'… …the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach-'

Potter had been taking notes, writing down every word! The boy had peered up at him with those blazing green eyes of Lily's, sparkling with the burning curiosity about potions. A desire to learn that surprised Severus into realising that this Potter was not that Potter who had made his student life a living hell, this kind of eagerness to learn reminds Snape of only one person.

"Lily ..."

"Who's 'Lily', sir?" The question snapped Severus out of his thoughts and his eyes up to two pair of curious eyes of green and gold.

"Lily was … she was …" Snape choked off as his throat got block with emotion.

"Was a good person and a friend." Elric-Stark finished for him, the boy's golden eyes darkened with understanding.

"Professor, I didn't want to disturb class it's just that when you snapped your fingers, I got this sense of danger, the fiery explosive kind and –well I react reflexively." The golden blond squirmed as he pressed forward and explained his disruptive actions earlier.

"I … see." Snape intoned, although he did not understand why this child would have developed such negative response to snapping fingers. "I will excuse you this time. For your detention, you will both report to me at 8P.M. I want you two to research on how to reduce potion contamination. This is in addition to the class essay. Given the time, I will take you to the next class. Alchemy, I believe."

.

.

"Pour l'amour de(1) –! I will not repeat myzelf, Albuz! De anzwer iz non. Non. Non. And until 'ell freezez over… NON!"

Snape froze with his hand halfway from knocking on the door if the Alchemy classroom. No wonder the other students were still waiting outside the classroom. That did not sound good, Seigneur Flammel almost never raise his voice. It took a lot to make the honorable man to lose his temper; apparently it took a person by the name 'Albus'.

"Nic' be reasonable. You know how powerful it is. There will people who want it and will stop at nothing to get it."

"The years were very kind to you, Nicky ol' boy; but don't you think a younger and more experience man like me will be a better person to protect the stone?"

There was no mistaking that voice, Gilderoy Lockhart. Given that the respectable Flammel was besiege a very stubborn man and another who is an arrogant idiot, Snape could understand why the man was shouting.

"Oui, indeed?" Sarcasm in Flammel's voice could peel paint from the magical portraits.

"Indeed, ol'boy; why I think I'll even be the better man to teach Alchemy after all, I did mention in my book 'Magical Me' of my vast knowledge." But it seems that narcissistic wizarding celebrity did not realize the danger he was in.

Severus rolled his eyes before snapping them down with an arching brow. Yes, he did not misheard; it was snort, Elric-Stark was shaking his head while Potter was trying not to laugh.

"And you 'ave gain de full wizdom of Alchemy? Do zhow uz your mazterful control. Tranzmute zomedeeing. Now."

Snape winced inwardly, in those years of being a student he spend with professor Flammel taught him that the renowned Alchemist's accent thickens whenever the man starts to lose his temper. And although Seigneur Flammel's temper near non-existence, it was scary once it got loose; Snape had the chance of witnessing what happened when a certain gang of Gryffindor boys got onto Seigneur Flammel's nerves, it was one of his most treasured memories.

"W-what? You want me to transmute now?"

Severus opened the door with a smirk; he just cannot miss this chance to watch the pompous fop get put in his place.

"Ah! Professor Snape, just the man I want to see; I want to share with you my potion making knowledge. Well I understand that you are not as experience as I am…" The irritating blond all but leapt at Severus who pulled back with a sneer, his hand twitching towards his wand.

"Nonzenze! I know young Zeveruz to be an excellent potion master. –Ah! I propose a duel. Dis will be a magnifique chance to show de youngling one's skills, non?"

"That is an excellent idea, Seigneur Flammel." Dumbledore grinned through his beard.

"W-well, since you put it that way –" Lockhart stammered.

"Seigneur Flammel, your faith in my skill –" Snape coolly said at the same time.

"Now I am sure you want to discuss with 'eadmaster on a day to set up dis duel, oui?"

"Nicolas, about that stone-"

Albus. I. Got. A. Class. To. Teach." Flammel's voice was still very cultured and gentle but the tone could freeze hell. "Au revoir, gentlemen."

.

.

The intro for the dueling club was set up in the next few days; things get done fast with Headmaster's approval, a weekend was set aside and the Great Hall has been cleared for the dueling club demo. The long dining tables had been replaced with a golden stage along one wall, lit by candles floating overhead. Most of the school's student body seemed to be packed into the Great Hall, half of the students mainly the girls were there mostly as fans of wizard celebrity and a certain Alchemy professor; the other half were actually interested in dueling, amongst this group were Edward and Harry. But all carrying their wands and were looking excited.

They were standing along the wall but with a good view waiting for the club to start, when Edward turned to Harry and whispered.

"Harry, I know you are hungry, you don't have to keep bitching about it."

Harry blinked puzzled green eyes at his best friend. "I didn't say anything; I thought it was you fussing about being hungry. But if you didn't complain being hungry then –who?"

"What's more puzzling is that why didn't the others hearing the complainant?" Edward frowned looking at the others, Hermione, Neville, Ron and Draco.

"A Dueling Club, and no age restriction." Draco whispered calmly although there was no hiding the sparkle of excitement in his steel-gray eyes. "I would not mind dueling lessons; my father said they keep us fit mentally and physically."

"That is only because you purebloods tend to live out in the country side away from the appointed protected zones. And the officers like MY father of the Ministry of Magic have more important duties than to answer the call for aid to control raid magical creatures."

Draco's eyes went cold, annoyed at Ron's snort of difference, the two boys glared at each other fighting for mental dominance until…

"I wonder who'll be teaching us." Hermione asked breaking the silent contest; she got her answer right at the end of that question.

Hermione squeaked with the other girls when professor Flammel hopped onto the stage with a cat's grace totally ignoring the stairs. Following him onto the stage by the more ordinary method were professor Flitwick, Snape and Lockhart looking a bit upstage. Gilderory Lockhart wore robes of deep plum, while Flammel was in his usual muggle clothes minus the coat and sleeves bands, even then the girls were having difficulty deciding whom to ogle at.

Lockhart waved an arm for attention. "Gather round gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me?" He strutted a few steps over the stage to stand in front of professor Flammel. "Excellent! Now professor Dumbledore had granted me permission to start this little dueling club …"

"Wait a minute, I thought you said that its professor Flammel who suggest starting the dueling club?" Ron elbowed Harry and whispered his question, ignoring the man's speech.

"Well technically yes, actually professor Flammel suggested a duel between professors Snape and Lockhart." Edward answered for Harry, after deciding that he need not listen to Lockhart promoting his books, again.

"Snape is a git." The red head sniffed.

"You tried to mess up that Slytherin student's potion; you only got yourself to blame, Ron." Harry pointed out, watching the professors bowing to each other.

"Hey! Just whose side-" Ron started to say when -

There was a shout and a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet. He was flung backwards off the stage and into a wall before sliding down to sprawl on the floor.

"Damn, I missed that." Edward growled and glared at Ron. "What spell did professor Snape used?"

"Expelliarmurs. Professor Snape used the disarming spell." Draco offered as he cranked his neck to see over the other students.

"Cool!" Edward grinned.

Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. "Do you think he's alright?"

"Who cares." Harry and Draco said together, the boys exchange surprised looks before breaking down in giggles.

Lockhart staggered onto the stage, adjusting his hair which was no longer neat and his clothes. "Disarming spell, an excellent idea to show them that, professor Snape, but if I had wanted to stop you it will be too easy-" The potion professor's glare was murderous, and Lockhart was not that blind. "Well, enough demonstration! Let's pair you up. Professor Flammel and Flitwick claimed to have limited experience in dueling so they will referee …"

"Time to see what so great about being an Apprentice." A student from Hufflepuff sneered.

"Then why don't you find out? Smith can partner with Malfoy." The student gulped hearing professor Snape's soft voice at his back.

The students gathered to watch and wait their turn as Smith and Draco climbed on to the stage. The first couple of rounds were chaos of movements and voices but somewhat controlled with professors moving amongst the duelist correcting wand gestures and spells. All hell broke loose when Smith, unable to get a clean win, pointed his wand at Malfoy and shouted "Serpensortia!"

The end of his wand spit out a long and black snake, it fell heavily onto the floor, hissing angrily the snake raised itself, head swaying as if ready to strike. There were screams and the students scurry to put a safe distance between themselves and the snake.

Harry threw himself onto the stage to help his friend. And the snake, Harry heard it cries of confusion and fear.

"Don't move, Malfoy. Po-Lokison stay back." Snape ordered. "I'll get rid of –"

"Allow me!" Lockhart shouted as he brandished his wand at the snake.

There was a loud bang and instead of the snake vanishing, it was thrown into the air and splits into two. Now Draco has two angry snakes hissing at him. The other professors moved.

Malfoy felt a hand rested on his shoulder and heard a loud hiss.

And everyone froze in shock.

Harry slowly pulled Draco back, hissing at the snakes. Professors reached for their wands as the boy took another step closer to the snakes, Harry hissed again and miraculously and snakes slumped on the floor, docile as thick garden hose, their eyes only for Harry.

Harry sighed; the snakes would not attack now anyone now.

"What are you playing at?" Smith shouted.

Wrong move. The snakes snapped around and recoiled to strike, the hall gasped in dread.

Someone leapt onto the stage and grabbed Smith by the collar, jerking him out of the way.

It was Edward, now he stepped forward hissing.

A female student squeaked a strangled scream, pointing at the sight of another snake slithering out of Edward's robe and onto his shoulder. This one was pure white in color, and it was hissing in harmony with Edward. To everyone's shock but Harry the snake on Edward's shoulders spread wings, beautiful wings of multi-colors, and the black snakes at Harry's feet vanished with small puffs of black smoke.

"Bloody hell!" Ron breathed and for once Draco agreed.

.

.

"Bloody hell!" Harry snapped, later in the evening. "What is wrong with everyone?"

Edward shrugged sadly as he stroked a crocked finger under Prism's jaw line, the winged serpent purred with wings half spread and quivering in pleasure. They were hiding in the abandoned girl's restroom, away from the habitants of Hogwarts. It was bad, whenever Harry or Edward was around most of the students even some of the professors would stare, point and whisper or worse cringe away when either of the boys walked by as though they were frightened of catching something. Even Ron, the redhead had glared at both Harry and Ed from a distance before stalking off on his own.

"You're Parselmouths. Why didn't you tell us?" Draco asked, the boy was uneasy but he still made an effort to keep Edward and Harry company although he made sure he was on other side of Edward and the shoulder on which the purring winged-snake coiled.

"I'm what?"

"Parcel-what?"

Harry and Edward asked at the same time, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Parseltongue is the language of serpents as well as other magical serpent-based creatures, like the Runespoor and those who can converse with them. An individual who can speak Parseltongue is known as a Parselmouth. It is a very uncommon skill, and is typically hereditary. Parseltongue is, when spoken, a hissing sound, similar to that of a snake; as such, normal people cannot understand it. Nearly all known Parselmouths are descended from Salazar Slytherin … Well maybe Harry and Edward are descended from Salazar Slytherin?(2)

"Anyway, there are records of this ability even in the muggle history. The earliest evidence for from comes Ancient Egyptian sources although the ability is known as snake charming. Charmers there mainly acted as magicians and healers, they are recorded as literate and high-status men." Hermione rattled out the information.

"Do you realize that the whole student body now believes that one of you is the Slytherin's heir who had opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, hard to miss with all that whisperings at our backs." Harry sulked.

"Ha! Slytherin's heirs and hiding in a girl's restroom. A haunted girl's restroom, at that! Come, your lordship pick a throne!" Edward snorted as he gestured to the chamber pots.

There was a few seconds of silence, a desperate but wasted fight for control before Draco, Hermione and Harry broken down with laughter. Edward joined in, glad the joke worked. The golden blond hated to see his best friend upset.

"Porcelain throne! T'is be the throne room then!" Harry gasped weakly sending everyone laughing again.

"Come on, can't miss dinner or we'll get into trouble." Hermione ordered through her giggles, half pulling half pushing the others towards the door.

"Ladies first." Draco teased and reached for the door.

But the door was yanked open before he could even touch it.

"Merlin's beard!" He yelped in surprise.

"Merlin's beard!" Another voice echoed in surprise.

"Ron?" Hermione squeaked.

"Don't do that, you albino git." The redhead hissed and shoved at the pureblood who stumbled backwards.

"Say that again!" Draco hissed in returned, his hand going for his wand.

The redhead and blond, grabbed each other's shirt with intend to wrestle the other to the ground, they stumbled away from the door and further into the restroom.

"Guys! Stop it!" Hermione tried and failed.

Edward and Harry traded a look, at the silent signal they both yanked the boys apart and hollered. "CAN IT!"

That finally putting a stop to the redhead and blond.

"Now why are you here?" Harry asked coldly.

"Well don't thank me all at once. I came here to tell you that there are trolls in the dungeons, all students are to report back to their House common room." Ron huffed straightening his clothes.

"Trolls, as in more than one?" Hermione gulped.

"Yeah, let's leave this place, it stinks." Ron turned for the door and cursed. "Oh bugger."

There squeezing in through the door were the Trolls, three of them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Reference & Foot note:**

For 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page.

(1) Pour l'amour de –spoken in French. Translation - 'For the love of'

(2) Info taken from harrypotter . wikia . com

Here are some French words that Nicolas Flammel will say:

(Yes-oui), (No-non), (Maybe-peut-être), (Damn-fichu), (Magnificent-Magnifique), (Thank you-merci),

(Good morning, Good afternoon-bonjour), (Good day-la bonne journée), (Good bye-au revoir), (Good night-bonne nuit)

Wow over 4K of words, I sincerely hope you are NOT bored to tears reading this chapter.

So, ladies and gents, what do you think? Dumbledore just doesn't know when to stop meddling, does he?

Please, do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. Seriously, I really want to improve my writing skills, so that's why I'm asking for your constructive feedbacks.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	20. Trolls vs Ice and Stone

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Review Rejoinder:**

Thank you everyone who has Review, they are most precious to me.

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. ****With all said and done, I do thank you for pointing out the blunders which I would never have realized without your insight.**

This chapter's fight scene is different from the chapter 8, please let me know which you like better, ok?

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XX – Trolls vs Ice and Stone**

**.**

**.**

Upset was not the right word, Ron was eaten up with jealousy and was furious that his father have lied to him. It was clear that anyone could have a mystical creature; the evidences were clearly before his eyes. Harry got the mythical Kitsune.

Kitsune were so rare there were no official recordings and the only reference were stories from a far away Asian country called Japan. While some folktales speak of kitsune employing this ability to trick others—as foxes in folklore often do—other stories portray them as faithful guardians.

Stories also depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. The more tails a kitsune has—they may have as many as nine—the older, wiser, and more powerful it is. Harry's Foxxy has already all nine tails and it's only a cub.

Ron could understand why the boy got such a special familiar; Harry was 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' after all.

But Edward, this muggle raised boy who was not even born on British soil, there was no reason for him to get a special familiar. Even if everyone suspect was related to Nicolas Flammel, or that Edward could do wandless magic, Ron still did not see what was so special about the golden blond to have a familiar from the feathered-serpent a being from the god race of knowledge.

Called Quetzalcoatl among the Aztecs, Kukulkan among the Yucatec Maya, and Q'uq'umatz and Tohil among the K'iche' Maya. Being feathered represents its divine nature or ability to fly to reach the skies and being a serpent represents its human nature or ability to creep on the ground among other animals of the Earth. The double symbolism and the dual nature of the deity used in its name are considered allegoric to the two ways knowledge can be used –to help, enhance or to destroy.

At first Ron was very shock when he saw and heard Harry spoke to the snakes at the Dueling Club. Because Parsel ability has only been associated with Dark Wizards here in Britain in the last five hundred years or so, it was not a pleasant surprise for Ron to discover that his idol Harry was a Parselmouth.

When Edward spoke Parseltongue he felt a sharp stab of envy that doubled when he saw the mythical feathered-serpent on the golden blond's shoulder. And then as the rumors spread, Ron began to be suspicious of the golden blond.

The very first recorded of known serpent familiar was Salazar Slytherin's and he was described as power hungry by many writers and historians of the wizarding world, and was known as "shrewd Slytherin from fen". One of the four celebrated Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Salazar Slytherin was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious champion of pureblood supremacy. On top of all that, the house mascot of Slytherin is the serpent and that house values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness.

As the rumors became more and more exaggerated, Ron's fairy tale image of Harry Potter 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' crumbled; he glared at Harry for it and stalked away. At first the redhead gloated at the treatment Harry and Edward were getting from the other students and even from some professors. Ron started to feel bad at all the nasty whisperings and rumors got worse and worse; the proper thing to do was to report to the Head of Apprentice House. But Ron wanted Harry and Edward to pay for not telling him about their Parseltongue ability. He only started to worry when they, Hermione and Draco did not turn up for dinner.

By the time Ron heard the news of Trolls and Headmaster's order the students back to their House common rooms, Ron was no longer thinking rationally. He ran. He must get his friends to the safety of the common room, but the Apprentice House being so small has no Prefect or Head boy and girl. There was nobody Ron can tell about his missing friends! Professor Flammel has already gone with the other professors to contain the Trolls.

So he ran. Ron ran like he never ran before, searching for his friends. Until his heart was nearly scared out of his body when Ron turned a corner and almost ran into the Trolls. It was the moment of flight or fight, Ron's mind shut down with fear and body logically chose flight. He ducked back around the corner and threw himself the first door. Locked!

Cold fingers of fear were stroking his spine; Ron whimpered and shook the door in mindless panic; until his mind-voice screamed. "Get to the next door!"

He ran for another door; his mind-voice dimly yelled that it was the girl's restroom but who cares, he threw opens the door. And nearly had a heart attack when Draco yelled in his face.

The prat! Hiding in a girl's restroom! No wonder Ron could not find them! It must be Draco's suggestion. Ron saw red and he grabbed the platinum blond with all intentions to teach the boy a lesson. But Harry stopped him, seeing the green-eyed boy Ron remembered why he was looking for them so desperately.

"Well don't thank me all at once. I came here to tell you that there are trolls in the dungeons, all students are to report back to their House common room." Ron huffed straightening his clothes.

"Trolls, as in more than one?" Hermione gulped.

"Yeah, let's leave this place, it stinks." Ron turned for the door and cursed. "Oh bugger."

There squeezing in through the door were the Trolls, three of them.

And not just any Trolls, these were Mountain-Trolls; bigger than normal Troll, stronger, nastier and recorded to love to eat children.

"Eep!" Ron squeaked his eyes going big as one of the Mountain-Trolls raised a club that was once a tree.

.

.

Ron screamed as the club starts its downward swing. Draco, Harry and Hermione reached their wands while Edward claps his hands onto the floor.

"Confundo!" Someone shouted even as floor buckled and tossed Ron aside.

The first Troll paused for a moment but the shoving of the other Trolls snapping it back its senses.

"Stupefy!" Hermione cried out, her voice shrill from fear.

"Not working!" Edward pointed out in a singing tone.

"Then you do something!" Draco ordered. Edward did just that.

He clapped his hands and then touches the ground; again Alchemic power arcs, drawing a circle decorating it with lines and runes. A command and the ground obeyed.

Hands sprout from the ground, grabbing at the Trolls, and for several heart beats the Trolls seemed constrained. Contained until the Trolls decided to use their clubs on the stone hands. Cracks appear and stone clippings flew everywhere with each strike of the clubs.

"Incarcerous!" Hermione and Draco cried pointing their wands at the first Troll.

The combined wills of the two worked, ropes snaked around the first Troll pinned its arms down, but the other two broke loose.

Ron could barely hold his wand steady, his hand shook badly, his voice was not that much better either. "T-t-tarantallegra!"

Troll 2 swung its club and Ron ducks down with a scream. A weight slammed into Ron's side.

Edward shoves him out of the way but takes the hit in the right arm.

A scream of pain tore out of the blond as pain flared over his arm upon the club's impact; the momentum threw Edward against the toilet wall send stabbing pain into his side and chest.

"Ed!" Harry cried his heart in this mouth; to Draco's surprise Harry tucked away his wand.

*Now I'm mad.* Harry unconsciously hissed in Parseltongue

Magic started to gather and crackle wildly around the raven head boy. His kistune appeared out of the thin air and land on Harry's shoulder, it's back arched, its nine tails lashing and yowling like an angry cat at the Trolls.

Trolls 2 and 3 felt the crackling magic and turned for Harry. He threw out his hand and as Ron, Hermione and Draco gaped, a golden staff topped with a blue crystal appears. The wild magic found focus and gathered on the crystal until it was almost too bright to look at. Harry slammed the butt of the staff into the ground and the gathered magic leapt forth at his command. And ice spikes formed and stab into the Trolls 2 and 3 from all directions.

Icky green blood spilt everywhere and everyone, Hermione blanched, Draco went green to the gills and Ron became sick. Harry did not care he had more important concern in mind at the moment. And it was …

"Ed!" Harry scrambled for the spot the golden blond was last seen crumbled against the wall. His kitsune leapt off his shoulder and bounded towards the golden blond boy.

Harry took about two steps when …

"Harry!"

"Lookout!"

Troll 1 has broken out of its bindings and swinging its club at Harry with a roar.

Harry reacted instinctively and threw up his arm to block.

Pain flared.

Before Harry could not even draw breath to scream; something black, gold and silver flew pass the boy.

Harry was told later that it was Edward leaping past him, like some black winged, gold headed angel.

Alchemic power was surging, pulling elements from all around, and forming a spear in his left hand even as the golden blond leapt past Harry. With his robes spread out like some strange wings, Edward heaved his spear at the first Troll one-handedly, his right arm being broken and all. The spear took the Troll in its beady eye, a kill shot; and if that did not kill the Troll outright the ice spike the Troll landed on would have finish it. The spear stabbed through the Troll from back of the head and out the mouth, nothing was going to walk from that.

.

.

It was a grisly sight to which the professors budged into just seconds later. They felt the surge of magic and rushed over to a sight of a war-torn toilet, two very upset mystical creatures straight out of legend, three dead Mountain-Trolls and four students. Granger was crying herself sick over Potter's prone form. Weasley was sick and lost whatever was in his stomach into a sink. Malfoy was so pale; he looked ready to faint at any moment as he hovered near Elric-Stark. With bones sticking out of his right arm in several places, Professor McGonagall paled thinking how much pain the boy was in.

"You want me to do what?!" Malfoy squeaked turning even paler.

"N-need to … stop bleeding… Argh! … Carbon (18%)… Hydrogen (10%)… Nitrogen (3%) … Calcium (1.5%) …" Elric-Stark recited as he fought the urge to curl up around his arm in pain and scream.

"What is he muttering?" Professor McGonagall was not sure if she wanted to be angry or worry, it was unbelievable. It would be acceptable if the golden blond faints and not trying to heal himself.

"… Please make quick… Phosphorus (1.0%)… Straighten arm… Potassium (0.35%)… Sulfur (0.25%)… must straighten BONES! … SODIUM (0.15%)! Sorry, sorry." Elric-Stark yelled the words in pain before apologizing through clang teeth.

"He is reciting the chemical composite of the human body." A very startled professor Snape muttered beside her.

"Out of the way, Snape –Oh my dear lord!" Madam Pomfrey gasped at the sight of the dead Trolls and war-torn toilet.

"Pray later Poppy. Edward, are you alright?" Professor Flammel shoved pass the stun matron.

"Magnesium (0.05%)… Do I look alright?! … Copper, Zinc, Selenium, Molybdenum, Fluorine… Pull, just pull! Chlorine, Iodine, Manganese, Cobalt, Iron (0.70%) … Will use Alkahestry to heal… Lithium, Strontium, Aluminum, Silicon, Lead, Vanadium … Argh!-Arsenic, Bromine in trace amounts." Edward gritted though his teeth, going paler and paler with blood lost.

"Droit, if you are ready on dree-"

"You can't be serious, Professor Flammel! This child needs proper medical attention!" Professor McGonagall objected.

"Do allow me! Why I have studied under the renowned wizard healer Silverfeather, I did mention that in my book-" Lockhart tried to push his way in.

"I am the matron and nurse in charge of this school. Now move!"

"Touch my nephew, and I will tranzmute you into a hamzter." The Frenchman growled at Lockhart who backed away in a hurry.

"Oh, please –" Snape huffed; he knelt down. "If you are ready, Elric-Stark? Ready? On three… Three."

Snape pulled the arm straight, he could feel the bones slotting back into place. Elric-Stark gasped and his face drained of all color, and the boy slums over almost fainting from the sudden pain.

"Poppy, if you please." The man nodded to the glaring nurse.

"All is in place." Poppy sighed after a quick diagnostic spell.

*Finally.* Elric-Stark hissed in Parseltongue and in pain.

Resting his left hand over the torn flesh, the golden blond performed the Alchemy, healed his arm. There were several exclaims of wonder as Alchemic power made its showy display and knitted the torn flesh of the golden blond's arm together. The exclaims quickly changed to fear and shock when Elric-Stark suddenly started convulsing as the dancing and arcing Alchemic powers spread over the rest of the golden blond's body.

Professor Flammel clutched the small body with panicked cry. "Edward! Divinite meric!"

.

.

It was like floating in thick syrup, everything blurred and muffled. Edward was at once in bed and watching as a bystander; there were two men standing by his bed. One black-haired the other golden blond –oh professor Snape and Flammel.

The first thing Edward heard through cotton stuffed ears was professor Snape saying:

"Without a doubt, he is a bloody Gryffindor; to attempt self-healing without a complete diagnosis. Utter foolishness."

"Non, utterly human; no one want to endure pain, even de zealots have deeir limits, Snape."

Snape snorted at Flammel's gentle correction. After a moment of silence Snape sighed and reluctantly admit.

"Still I must admit; I was surprised that he knew the whole composition of the human body. This child is truly gifted."

"Non. He is cursed, Severus. Not gifted. Cursed with de forbidden knowledge. Can you even imagine what kind of a burden deet can be?"

Edward flinched and drifted away.

"What do you think, Keeper; is he right? What is right, gifted or cursed?" A voice echoing with a multitude of voices asked behind him.

Lazily Edward turned and greeted. "Truth."

The being Edward knew so well has not change, that same glowing featureless but for an insane grin human form sitting in front of the ebony double doors of Alchemy. Then again an eternal being never need to change. But still there was something different about this scene. Firstly, Truth was not sitting but standing beside the doors of Alchemy. Secondly, the ebony double doors of Alchemy was no longer black with the wisdom of Alchemy carved into it, there were new carvings inlaid with gold, blue and silver along the frames of the doors. Thirdly, around the ebony double doors of Alchemy coiled the Feathered Serpent.

Edward watched with disinterest as the huge serpent lowered its huge three-eyed head to his level, it forked tongue flickered over the golden blond.

"My bequest, what will you chooses to be?"

"You can't expect me to just decide like that. I need to know who I really am and what it is in order to tell if I'm gifted or cursed." Edward huffed.

"Oh, you are a greedy one. Trying to be both Keeper and Seeker." Truth smirked.

"Such are rare beings; go then find your answer, Edward. Know that you are courted."

"What? What do you mean 'courted'?"

Edward demanded but the feathered serpent nudged him in the chest and then he was falling, falling, falling.

.

.

Edward jerked, and gasped dimly glad that surface he landed on was soft. It was daytime and what the golden blond could see this was not his usual room or bed. Edward took a slow deep breath; he remembered stabbing pain in the chest and not being able to breathe before meeting Truth and the Feathered Serpent. Edward wrinkled his nose at the scent, that overly clean smell, the scent of a medical room.

"Ed? You have awaken, Ed?" Harry's voice called from the next bed.

"Yeah." Edward croaked.

"Thank goodness –" Harry breathed, before his voice went tearful. "-You were under for three days!"

What? Edward blinked in surprised.

"…I overheard your power cocooned you in energy and Madam Pomfrey, professors Snape and Flammel could not reach you, until your power released you."

"I'm fine. But what are you doing here?" Edward coughed to hide his shock.

"Lockhart tried to heal my arm." Harry growled from the other bed. "That idiot vanish all the bones in my arm instead! Now, I've to re-grow every bone from shoulder to every finger!"

Edward was not sure if he could laugh or share Harry's annoyance.

The opening door saved him the trouble but brought in another kind of trouble and both boys winced when they heard a voice yelled.

"Edward is MY SON! And you think I shouldn't be informed about this?! Do you think you can hide something like this from me, Tony Stark; especially when it involved MY son?!"

"Muggles are not informed because they just don't have the ability or power to do anything, besides muggles can't entre Hogwarts." Dumbledore tried to explain as he followed a very irate Tony Stark, Luka and Sirius, in their company a blond stranger.

He was not alone, keeping a safe distance were Flammel, MacGonagall and Snape. Pomfrey rushed out of her side office like a brooding mother bulldog but steamrolled over by the angry billionaire.

"Flash news! I am no ordinary muggle(!), -by the way I really hate that word and if you haven't notice; I am here –inside Hogwarts. For your(!) info' muggles are not without ability and power, with the right tech can find and enter this place. I'd done it with Hammer's third rated tech. I demand to know how on earth Mountain-Trolls managed to get into this so-call school which YOU assured me to be very safe! Then I will decide if I still want Edward to continue his studies here." Tony continued to yell as he stalked over to where Edward lay.

"Blue blazing dickwad; Dad is f**king pissed." Edward moaned.

.

.

.

* * *

**Reference & ****Foot note:**

For 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a Western style straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page.

So, ladies and gents, what do you think? Which you like better the fight scene telling in this chapter or chapter 8, please let me know, ok?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	21. Here Comes Tony Stark The Father

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. ****With all said and done, I do thank you for pointing out the blunders which I would never have realized without your insight.**

For 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a Western style straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page.

**Review Rejoinder:**

Thank you everyone who has Review, they are most precious to me.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XXI – Here Comes Tony Stark The Father**

.

**ON THE NIGHT OF THE TROLL INCIDENT**

"Severus, I am concern. I am very much concern." Dumbledore said softly to the black robed Snape at his side.

"As am I, Headmaster." The potion master drawled at his side.

They stood at the foot of a bed in the school hospital wing; it was late night after curfew. All students, the obedient ones were in their common rooms or bed, the prefects and professors on night rounds will be on the lookout to catch those disobedient enough to try to break curfew.

The course of their worries currently lay in the hospital bed the men stood, the small body of Edward Elric-Stark. Well the hospital bed did not actually held the child, the golden blond's body was currently floating about a foot off the bed cocooned, shroud like a mummy in a soft glow of white/blue of power.

"If this is not the power of the Philosopher's Stone, than I don't know what it is." Dumbledore stroked his long white beard as he eyed the cocoon of power.

The golden blond's body was barely visible beneath that glow. Once awhile thread thin strands of the power would arc over the surface or dance over the little blond's.

Three days later, relocated in the headmaster's round office, the same two men worried over the same issue, actually Dumbledore worried over the same issue while Snape quietly listens as they sat by the fireplace.

"You spoken to Seigneur Flammel? Is there any chance that he will –"

"After this Troll incident? The Wizarding world will be over run by muggles before Seigneur Flammel will allow something as dangerous as the Philosopher's Stone to be anywhere near children. Especially his nephew."

"That Stone is just too dangerous to be left unguarded, you know that Snape! Still I guess Seigneur Flammel has a point in not wanting the Stone here. But I just can't allow the stone to be left unguarded!"

"Indeed? Unguarded? Seigneur Flammel is a very formidable wizard, with 600 years of experience and knowledge; I don't think there is anyone more capable, Dumbledore." Severus hinted at Dumbledore's oversight.

"I just feel that it will be better if I take over protecting the Stone." Dumbledore impatiently brushed Snape off. "We have to get that Stone, Snape! Seigneur Flammel is nowhere capable enough to handle Voldemort."

Snape fought the urge to sigh and pinch his nose bridge. Dumbledore was going to get himself in serious trouble keeping that line of thinking.

To just brush off Seigneur Flammel's capabilities was not a smart thing to do. But with the rumors of Lord Voldemort's return; Dumbledore seemed to be forgetting just how powerful the French Alchemist was. Granted that Seigneur Flammel never given to showy display of power unlike Lockhart. But Snape clearly remembers that one time when the Frenchman caught Sirius and James were about to hex Snape, and bound both of the boys into the stone wall. It a wondrous work of wandless magic that could not be undone until Seigneur Flammel decides otherwise.

Severus smirked at the fond memory, Dumbledore was then the Transfiguration teacher back then, Snape watched from behind a pillar how Dumbledore had tried and failed to undo what Seigneur Flammel done to the Gryffindor boys. It seems that Dumbledore had forgotten about that incident, the headmaster will be in for a very hard and painful tongue lashing if Seigneur Flammel ever found out. The French Alchemist was a very mild mannered and friendly wizard, but very private; meddle with what he consider personal and private and all of hell's fury will not match up with the man's temper. Snape sighed inwardly and made a mental note to duck when the Frenchman actually finds out.

"And what about Elric-Stark? There are just too many questions with this boy. How could a mere child command such power? Dear ol' Flammel never manage anything to this scale. Why didn't Elric-Stark's name appear in the Book of Names? We know every potential wizarding child's name will appear upon the first accidental magic. Why were there no records of his first accidential magic? Why did those muggles wanted his blood? What did they knew of this boy that we don't? Most of all, why is his birthday happened to be on the same day and almost to the same time as Harry's? Does he have anything to do with the prophecy? Just who is this Edward Elric-Stark?"

"A child of mystery, indeed. I told Flammel that I find his nephew to be extremely gifted, he said that Elric-Stark is not gifted but cursed." Snape leaned forward, resting his lips into his laced fingers.

"How can a mere child be cursed?"

"Look at Pot- ah Lokison and say that again, Dumbledore. No child should be single out for such burden."

The aged headmaster was clearly not listening. "Why would Flammel say such about his nephew? It's regretful that Nic' refused to let me arrange matters for his nephew; now that child will not have the right influence, certainly not with that muggle -Tony Stark."

The potion master snorted softly. Right influence? To have a mentally and emotionally balanced child, was for that child to be wanted and loved. There was no better place than at muggle Tony Stark's side, besides Elric-Stark had already said in his actions that he will not be moved from that man. They will be looking at a hell of a fight if Dumbledore really decides to put his nose into Elric-Stark's life. And by the look on the headmaster's face, Dumbledore was already planning to do just that.

Snape shuttered recalling the Widzarding public's cries of outrage when Harry Potter's medical records were released to the media, when Dumbledore ignored their warnings and tried to remove Harry from Nomansson and Ladifaerie's care. Snape wandered if he really should start praying if Dumbledore decides that he should meddle with the golden boy's life.

But to who and what deity?

Whatever else Dumbledore wanted to say was cut of by a flash and loud clap of thunder right in the room; Snape drove onto his knees in front of Dumbledore with his wand out to protect the headmaster. Wild wind ripped around the room throwing parchments and small objects about.

When the white brightness of the flash dimmed and the wind died, the potion master found himself staring at the luscious form of Lady Luka Ladifaerie, the muggle Tony Stark and a blond stranger –

Was that man in armor and holding a hammer?

Snape blinked. No, the blond brawny man was in muggle clothes –beaten denim jacket, tee and stone washed jeans. And he was a very big man with very hard blue eyes, Snape almost regretted being in front of Dumbledore as he was pinned by the rage filled glare of not only Lady Luka Ladifaerie but mostly of Tony Stark.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO DECIDE THAT I SHOULDN'T BE INFORMED OF MY SON'S DANGEROUS ENCOUNTER AND INJURIES! EDWARD ELRIC-STARK IS MY SON AND I WANT TO SEE MY SON! NOW!" The muggle hollered at the top of his lungs.

The stun look on Dumbledore's was priceless, this muggle's temper seemed to be as bad as Seigneur Flammel's wrath. Snape fought down the smile that threatened to pull up the corners of his mouth. "H-how did you managed to get here? How are you a muggle able to break through the wards?"

"I networked. You'll be surprise the type of people with useful skills you get to meet. My son." Stark growled.

"If you will come this way, I'll take you to your boy." Snape gestured politely, leading the way out of the headmaster's office.

Snape set off at pace just short of running, knowing from Stark's expression the faster the muggle could see with his own eyes that his son is well the better. After a moment of consideration, Snape sent off a Patronus to Seigneur Flammel to meet up at the hospital wing as back-up. But for whom, Snape was not sure. The boy Edward was still comatose the last time Severus and Flammel checked in on the boy, Tony Stark's reaction will be interesting.

~Or so it seems.~ Snape thought, it seemed that that was not how Dumbledore thinks, Snape never thought he would see the headmaster rushing to cut the billionaire muggle off.

"Mr. Stark, I assure you that everything is alright. Edward is fine; we are just keeping him in the Hospital wing for observation for a day."

"Oh?-" Stark said simply.

That one word was so leaden with sarcasm that Snape arched a brow in surprise the floor was not crack from the word's impact.

"So the boy is fine. But you are keeping him in the Hospital wing for observation for … how many days since now? 3 days, that's also counting today, dear headmaster. 3 f**king days! You saw fit to owl-message Luka on the night of this accident, but not me. She was staying with me! There was no way any f**king owl addressed to me could go astray!"

Severus was glad for the professors' access only short cuts; the students really do not need to hear how colorful this muggle's language was getting. Flammel and MacGonagall were already waiting outside the hospital wing's door by the time Snape reach the corridor leading to the hospital wing's doors; Stark did not even pause to greet them. He shoved opened the doors and stalked.

"Muggles are not informed because they just don't have the ability or power to do anything, besides muggles can't entre Hogwarts." Dumbledore tried to explain as he followed Stark, Luka and Sirius, in their company a blond stranger.

"Edward is MY SON! And you think I shouldn't be informed about this?! Do you think you can hide something like this from me, Tony Stark; especially when it involved MY son?!"

Snape slowed his strides, he was not alone, also keeping a safe distance from the upset parent were Flammel and MacGonagall.

"Magnifique (Magnificent). Let me guess, Dumbledore zought just because Seigneur Stark is a muggle 'e need not be inform of de incident and Edward's condition." Seigneur Flammel shook his head.

"It appears so." Snape's sigh was quickly joined by MacGonagall's.

"Divinite merci, why did I even try to warn him? Dumbledore is more stubborn zan a goat." The Frenchman pinched his nose bridge.

"Seigneur Flammel!" MacGonagall gasped.

Severus turned sharply to cough into his fist, hiding the grin and snigger.

Pomfrey rushed out of her side office like a brooding mother bulldog but was sharply set back on her heels by the angry billionaire. He simply jabbed a pointer at her face and then the floor. A clear sign for her to stay put and wait.

"Flash news! I am no ordinary MUGGLE, -by the way I really hate that word and if you haven't notice; I am here –inside Hogwarts. For YOUR info' muggles are not without ability and power, with the right tech can find and enter this place. I've done it with Hammer's third rated tech. I demand to know how on earth Mountain-Trolls managed to get into this so-call school which YOU assured me to be very safe! Then I will decide if I still want Edward to continue his studies here." Tony continued to yell as he stalked over to where Edward lay.

"I am taking this to International cow …your so-call International Council of Wizards; you have purposefully neglected to inform the student's parent of this mishap!"

"Blue blazing dickwad; Dad is f**king pissed." Edward moaned.

"Language, Ed." Tony scolded in a softer voice, his dark eyes looking over every inch of the golden blond, hunting for bandages and visible injuries.

Tony carefully sat on his boy's bed, and reached out to cup a pale cheek before running his hand up through the golden locks.

"Just tell me this one thing. You didn't seek out those those things. If you did, so help me young man; I'll lock you up in your room and throw away the key." The billionaire started with a plea and ends with a growl.

"Dad, I swear I didn't seek those things out, they sought us."

"Good, now tell me what actually happened. And don't skip anything, Edo." Tony shifted and gently put his arm around his boy's small shoulders.

Over at the next bed, Luka fussed over an embarrassed but happy Harry, like Tony Luka was seated beside her boy but she might as well be in bed with Harry, Luka was hugging Harry to her full chest all the while running her hands all over his face, hair and shoulders. Until she touch Harry's arm and jerked away when the boy hissed in pain.

"Harry, what happened to your arm?" Luka whispered in shock.

Harry sighed in annoyance and opened his mouth to complain when the front door of the hospital wing dramatically jerked open and the bane of Harry's life since the start of the school year strutted in.

"Ah! The dear parents of Harry Potter and Edward Elric-Stark! No, no need to thank me, I'm sure you are loss for words. I was only doing what I can for the poor ignorant boys. Don't be too hard on them, I'm afraid reading of my adventures in my biography – Magical Me has inspired the boys." Lockhart flashed his picture famous grin at the billionaire who fought down a sneer.

Then he looked over at Harry's parent and promptly lost his thought and drools.

"Oh, sweet vision of divine beauty -Ahem!" Lockhart gave himself a small shake before he came onto Luka.

"My dear lady, how fortunate you are that I am here! Those trolls were no match for me!" Lockhart reached out and tried to pat Harry's shoulder, which will allow him to put his hand on Luka's.

Foxxy darted in between and swapped a claw at the man's hand hissing. Lockhart jerked his hand back with a nervous smile.

"Edward just told me that he and his friends fought the trolls alone." Stark frowned at the blond man.

"Well, boys; we all know what adventure seekers they can be."

"Are you calling my son a liar?" The muggle's voice cooled several degrees. Snape arched a brow wandering if the muggle had taken lessons from Lucius Malfoy.

"The letter clearly said that my Harry-dear and Edo were 'found' with his friends Hermione, Draco and someone called Ron. There was no mentioning of you being with them." Luka sniffed.

"R-real? W-well, what I meant was that I can take on any troll." Lockhart paused uncomfortably and covered. "Why, I'm sure you know how vastly knowledgeable and powerful I am! Its all written in my biography - Magical Me. I can tell you so much more, show you so much more."

Lockhart leaned close and over Luka, eyes drawn to the low cut of her top and visible swells and cleavage of those full bosoms.

"I must say, that is a very interesting neckline. You just have to-"

"Step away earthly man, at once. Or I shall have to make you." The silent blond stranger spoke up in a rumbling voice.

"And just who are you?" Lockhart huffed.

"I am Thor, son of Odin."

.

.

.

* * *

**Referene & ****Foot note:**

Here are the translation for some French words that Nicolas Flammel say:

(Magnificent-Magnifique), (Deity's mercy-divinite merci)

So, ladies and gents, what do you think?

For 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a Western style straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page.

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. Seriously, I really want to improve my writing skills, so that's why I'm asking for your constructive feedbacks.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	22. Ye, Gods!

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. ****With all said and done, I do thank you for pointing out the blunders which I would never have realized without your insight.**

**A big 'Thank You' to Wolf Dragon Demon for taking the time to beta this story.**

For 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a Western style straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page.

Thank you for voting. Currently traditional ending is in the lead.

**Review Rejoinder:**

Thank you everyone who has Review, they are most precious to me.

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XXII – Ye, Gods!**

**.**

**.**

"I am Thor, son of Odin."

Edward shot a look at Harry hearing that, and found green eyes looking back with determination.

Loki or Locke or Luka was very candid about whom he actually was with details in the whys and how's he ended up on earth. While his methods were questionable, Loki's heart was in the right place; Tony understood where the Asguardian was coming from. He was doing just about the same with and for his Edward.

And the boys? They were protective of Loki as any child could be with their parents. Then again Loki as Luka just brings out protectiveness in every male; Thor was not spared either. The other Asguardian found something oddly familiar about Luka and found that he was drawn. Thor could not just stand by and watch that earthly man breathe allover Luka.

Gilderoy Lockhart blinked in disbelieve before laughing at the brawny blond. "Oh, that is a good joke! Norse mythical god, indeed!"

"Shall I demonstrate and call lightning?" Thor asked too gently, instantly winning Harry's regards.

Thor raised his hand and –

The hospital wing door open again for two platinum blonds, a father and son. Lucius and Draco Malfoy have arrived. Looking at the Malfoy father and son, Edward wandered if that was where the saying 'Like father, like son.' came from. Draco was an almost perfect younger copy of his father, from the platinum blond hair to the grey/blue eyes.

"Okay, I'm starting to feel outnumbered." Tony muttered.

It took Edward a handful of seconds before he understood and then he had to smother his giggles into Tony's chest.

"What's so funny?" Harry blinked.

"Edward! You are awake, finally!" Draco would have rushed over to the golden blonde's bed if not for a cane that rapped sternly onto his shoulder.

"Manners, Draco; this is not place to behave like a stung hippogriff."

"Yes, father. Edward, it is very good to see you awake." Draco's whole person and voice went stiffly proper.

"Indeed, pray tell; why were you laughing, lad?" Draco's father's voice even more stiff and proper.

"Because Professor Snape, Harry, Sirius, Luka and his dad were de only brunettes in de room, everyone else iz blonde; even if Professor MacGonagall, Nurse Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore are being graying more zan being blonds. On top of deet, everyone but Monsieur Stark has some kind of magical ability, oui?" Seigneur Flammel smiled at the billionaire who rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Dad, you are still numero uno(1) to me." Edward grinned up into Tony's dark brown eyes.

"As it should be." Tony huffed with pride. "Although, I understand Seigneur Flammel is a number all on his own."

"I find it hard to believe that a muggle like you can comprehend just how special Seigneur Flammel's abilities are. Still I guess there is hope, however slight." Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy said with a toss of his head flipping his long blond hair back over his shoulder. "My son has informed me that a mud- ah muggle born was sorted into the Apprentice House."

"Ah! Governor Malfoy, taken time from your insignificant work to see me? How delightful, do remind me to present you a signed copy of my latest biography – More of Magical Me." Lokehart bounded forward, and was about to grab and shake Lucius's hand, the man's silver snakehead cane slashed between them.

"Kindly keep your hands to yourself or I'll … Make. You." The platinum blond sneered. "I am here as a representative of the Hogwarts Board of Governors to investigate into how trolls could have broken into the school. The Board is obliged to take action if parents seek redress on this school-related issue."

Lucius bowed to Luka. "Lady Ladifaerie, in spite the circumstances, it's a pleasure to be seeing you."

"Indeed, I fear my faith in this school to keep my son hale in mind and body is severely shaken. I do require an enquiry into this. I trust you will look into this personally, Governor Malfoy?" Luka said softly with regal nod.

"But of course, my son was also involved in this unfortunate incident; I assure you, my efforts as a representative of the Hogwarts Board of Governors and fellow parent will not be wanting." Lucius bowed his head with his cane-clinched fist over his heart.

Tony snorted softly at the drama, setting Edward into giggles again.

"Visiting time is up; the boys still need to rest. Out, the lot of you." Madam Pomfrey ordered.

"Perhaps, it would be better if we take this impromptu meeting to my office?" Dumbledore said, gesturing to the door.

Tony fussed with Edward's long hair as he made to leave. "I know there is more to this story, Edo. Like why were you hiding in that girls' restroom when everyone else was at the Great Hall but -"

"But after I've spoken to Governor Malfoy about this incident; I will want answers." Luka peppered her words with showering Harry with kisses before allowing Stark to help her onto her feet.

"Might I suggest opening the suites in the East Tower? Surely Governor Malfoy, Thor Odinson, the parents of Edward and Harry…and Lord Black will want to stay until this is resolve." Professor Snape asked as he held open the door for Seigneur Flammel.

"Why Snivellius, I never realize –Ow!" Sirius started to insult when he jumped from the smack up to the head Seigneur Flammel gave him.

"Behave and set a good example, Lord Black." The French blond nodded at Edward, Harry and Draco who were watching. "Or I will treat you like a misbehaved student, you have always been."

"But I've always been your favorite student." Sirius almost whines in protest.

"Droit, my favorite student for detention, you and deet James. Unlike H'race Slughorn, I don't practice favoritism; but I do give attention to dose who seek knowledge with pure intent. Severus' interest in perfecting his potions was and still is his driving passion; it was only normal deet he almost became my Alchemy apprentice. I lost a possibly wonderful Alchemist, but I am not less proud and 'onored to know of a certain Potion Master." The Frenchman smiled warmly at the taller and standing very stiffly Snape.

Seigneur Flammel sniffed. "Yours and James' failures to pass my Alchemy classes are no fault of Severus but your laziness and being such dunderheads."

The hospital wing door closed on the backs of the adults, cutting of the soft giggles of Edward, Harry and Draco.

"So that's where Professor Snape got that word 'dunderhead' from." Harry grinned.

"I think I saw Professor Snape blushed." Edward gasped.

"He did? Never thought that would happen to my godfather, Seigneur Flammel treats Lord Black like a kid, unbelievable." Draco smirked.

"Maybe it's because Uncle Flammel had seen Sirius throughout his Hogwarts schooling years?" Edward hazarded a guess.

"Seigneur Flammel doesn't look that old. I for one don't believe that that French professor is over 600 years old, he looked no older than my father." Draco pointed out.

Edward was not in the mood to argue, and he was saved from it by Ron and Hermione coming in to visit.

"I saw Tony Stark! The Billionaire, Tony Stark!" Hermione squeaked.

"So what? He's just a muggle –Hey!" Ron yelped when Edward hit him with a pillow.

"He's my father, you Jackass."

"What did you just called me?" Ron growled; his ears were starting to match his hair.

"I called ya a 'Jackass' you Jackass. Look down on my dad again and I'll do more than call you names." Edward said in a very calm tone and straight faced. Only his gold eyes going molten hinted of his rising temper.

"Oh yeah?" The red head demanded, missing the tale-telling warning sign.

"Hell yeah, no one insults my dad. Troll or whoever, I will make them dead sorry."

Prompted by the golden blond's words, Ron went pale that the memory of the golden blond driving the spear into the troll's eye.

"That ice elemental magic and spear transfiguration was bloody brilliant." Draco exclaimed before shooting guilt glances at the door. "Father will tan my hind if he heard me. But you were bloody brilliant!"

"Bloody is right. Where did you learn that kind of magic and moves?" Hermione pouted.

"My Dad taught me, ice is his element –mine by blood adoption. And –well my Dad's family background and morals are very martial. Any male of worth knows how to fight." Harry shrugged but hisses when he jarred his arm.

"Dad's pals Captain Steve Rogers and Lt. Colonel James Rhodes are all military men; I'm bound to learn something from just being around them. Harry, what say you that we start our sparring once we get outta here?"

The answering grin to Edward's bored question could rival the sun.

.

.

In the end, by the time Edward and Harry were cleared to leave the hospital wing, Luka and Tony had collectively decided to stay through the whole inquest. Dumbledore had no choice, it was let Luka and Tony stay or they will withdraw their boys from Hogwarts.

The whole school was abuzz; rumors were made every hour about muggle Tony Stark, Luka Ladifaerie and Thor Odinson; even being a Governor or a Lord did not spare Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black.

Edward and Harry found themselves being peppered with questions to prove or disprove the rumors; they also found themselves going from amused to annoyed and back with each question and rumor.

"Bloody nosy madhouse rejects." Harry muttered in annoyance after the umpteen student tried to ask them about the rumors.

"My latest favorite wild tale will be the one about you being Luka and Thor's love child and they being lovers. There's something odd about that cat."

Harry made a face at the smirking golden blond sitting beside him. "Eeu. I rather have Tony Stark for my father. And what is wrong with the cat?"

The cat in question was sitting calmly on the teacher's desk next to the student's attendance scroll.

"Really? Why do you want Tony Stark as your dad? It's just too calm. Most cats hate me." Golden brow arched up over gold eyes, eyes that stayed fix on the cat.

"Then I can really have you as my brother, silly."

Harry watched those gold eyes flickered to him and darkened as Edward warmly grinned back at him. Edward's reply was cut off when Ron rushed in.

Late, having lost his way.

"Phew! Made it good thing Professor MacGonagall isn't here yet." The redhead dropped into the seat next to Hermione after trading glares with Draco who sat at her other side.

The cat leapt off the table changing into Professor MacGonagall mid leap, Transfiguration class began with an impressive start.

.

.

Transfiguration was a serious and frustrating class; even though Professor MacGonagall patiently shows then students the steps of Transfiguration, success was slight.

The exercise was a simple one, transfiguring a beetle into a button. In the end of the class, just about everyone manage some form of transfiguration, all but Edward. The boy just sat there patting his winged serpent, staring at the beetle. And that lead to Edward being asked up to Professor MacGonagall's desk.

"I have seen you perform impossible wandless, wordless healing, why is it that you can't do this simple transfiguration?" Professor MacGonagall asked softly.

"I can't find the bridge between atom nucleus and cell nucleus." Edward sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"The difference is that an atom's nucleus is made of positive and neutral charges, while the nucleus of a cell contains DNA and is part of a living thing.(2)"

"I don't see where the problem is, Elric-Stark; I can't pass you if you can't give me the required results." Professor MacGonagall sighed.

"I just can't see how it is done – I mean the switch over, professor. Alchemist must know precisely what is to be change in order to achieve the desired results, otherwise …" Edward shuttered as the cold fingers dread ran down his spine.

"Can I think this through, professor? Maybe with some thought I'll find a way."

"I'm sure you can figure this puzzle out. After all, Seigneur Flammel is an Alchemist and he can do Transfiguration. Come back this evening after dinner and we'll see how we can solve this."

It was a dismissal from her tone; Edward bowed his head before heading back to his desk. It was no surprise to Edward when the others start whispering their questions.

"What did Professor MacGonagall want?" Draco asked.

"She wants me to come back after dinner." Edward answered absently, already working through the transfiguration problem in his head. There was still that two feet long essay about Transfiguration to write.

"Detention. You should just transfigure the beetle when Professor MacGonagall asked you to. It would have saved you this detention." Hermione gave her hindsight comment, which did not help Edward.

"I can't just change the beetle to a button; there are costs and effects for Alchemists."

"You are just being too stubborn clinging to some ancient rules." Hermione huffed. "The Transfiguration text book clearly said that you need to will your intent."

"I've read the whole darn book, thank you. To will intent I need to know exactly what I 'intent' to change, that leads back to my problem."

Edward reached for his Transfiguration text book –maybe he missed something. Possible but not likely, Edward always remember what he read.

Edward stopped and stared.

The avatar of the feathered serpent lay coiled on the Transfiguration text book. Actually Prism was coiled around the word 'Transfiguration' that word, eyeing Edward in a most intense way. Something about the way Prism fold its coils was very familiar.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Harry nudged him in the ribs, and jerked back startle when Edward hissed.

*Are you trying to tell me what I think you are trying to tell me, Prism?*

~No more than what Tohil(3) had.~ Came the mental reply.

And then Edward remembered that strange sick-vision or sick dream of both Truth and the Feathered Serpent.

"YES! Prism, you little sly darling! I could kiss you; on second thoughts never mind -"

To everyone's stun surprise or disgust, Edward scooped up his winged snake and rained noisy kisses on it. With the winged snake's giggles bubbling in his mind, Edward gently plant the winged snake onto his shoulder before marching up to Professor MacGonagall's desk.

Everyone watched with loose jaws, as Edward pointed at a beetle and hissed a command. The beetle vanished under a bright glow and when the glow dimmed there was a button.

"T-that was a very fine transfiguration, Elric-Stark. For overcoming the atom nucleus and cell nucleus problem, 10 points to Apprentice House."

.

.

.

* * *

**Reference & ****Foot note:**

For 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a Western style straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page.

(1) numero uno – translate as 'number one'.

(2) Q/ What_is_the_difference_between_a_nucleus_of_an_ato m_and_a_nucleus_of_a_cell

(Please remove the spacing.)

(3) One of the other names of Quetzalcoatl the feathered serpent of the Aztecs. The other names are Kukulkan, Q'uq'umatz and Tohil.

Here are translation for some French words that Nicolas Flammel said:

(Yes-oui), (Right-droit),

So, ladies and gents, what do you think? Edward does not get or have everything easy, doesn't he?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. Seriously, I really want to improve my writing skills, so that's why I'm asking for your constructive feedbacks.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	23. When Disaster Hits

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. ****With all said and done, I do thank you for pointing out the blunders which I would never have realized without your insight.**

For 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a Western style straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page.

**Review Rejoinder:**

Thank you everyone who has Review, they are most precious to me.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XXIII – When Disaster Hits **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco jumped slightly when Edward hissed at his familiar. He knew that the golden blond was a Parselmouth; he had witness Elric-Stark speaking Parseltongue to that winged serpent of his. But Parselmouth were so very rare, like mage or Dark Veela; besides, Draco just didn't expect Edward to speak Parseltongue openly, not with how most of Hogwarts were reacting to Edward and Harry.

Then again how should one speak to a snake other than with Parseltongue?

"YES! Prism, you little sly, beautiful darling! I could kiss you; on second thought never mind -"

Draco blinked, maybe with England's English? The platinum blond shrugged inwardly, who could tell what languages serpent familiars understood.

"T-that was a very fine transfiguration, Elric-Stark; for overcoming the atom nucleus and cell nucleus problem, 10 points to Apprentice House."

With that Professor MacGonagall ended the class. Draco was not sure if Professor MacGonagall was reacting to the spell said in Parseltongue or being so close to the winged serpent. He smirked in reply when Edward grinned hugely as he got back to his seat.

"Wandless transfiguration. How the bloody hell that you a mere Alchemist can do that?" Ron almost sneers in his envy.

Draco rolled his eyes as he pack-up his books. The red head really should work on his green eye issue. If it was him, Draco would have cut ties with the red head right from the get-go. Because the worst backstabbers tend to be persons who to let their envy or worse jealousy over rule their common sense and judgment.

"No more than what Tohil would have done." Edward answered in offhanded manner as he tickled his winged snake at its sensitive spot between the wings. The meter long familiar responded with noisy purring and half spread wings quivering with pleasure.

"No, not for everyone Ed; it's only you. Only for Tohil's own chosen." Harry corrected quietly as he looked up from shoving his books into his bag.

"Why? What's so special about him?" Ron demanded.

An icy mask dropped over Edward's face but there was not hiding the pain in those eyes –cool metallic gold. Draco wandered what could be that bad that the golden blond did not want to say.

Harry saw Edward's expression too and quickly spoke up. "Its personal; look forget it ok?"

"No, I want to know." The red head insisted.

"I want to know too." Hermione spoke up. "I like to learn how to do that wandless magic, if I can."

"Please tell us? I like to know as well." Draco put in.

"This isn't something that can be taught, you are to get marked by -" Edward start to explain with a sigh as they followed the rest of the class out.

"I'm sure there is something in the library. We read up on that or we can-" Hermione steamrolled right over the golden blond.

"Can't." He cut her off firmly.

"Why not?" Hermione pouted in disappointment.

"Detention with Professor Snape. Remember? Me and Edward." Harry said in flat voice.

Understanding hit the bushy haired girl, her mouth dropped open in a silent 'o'.

Ron muttered something rude, which Edward chose to ignore.

Draco sighed. "Oh. Well, you can tell us when we meet up in the common room later then."

.

.

"Hermione has a mind of a cat and tenacity of a bulldog. She wants to know everything and will not take a 'no' for an answer. She is even willing to work for the knowledge." Harry sighed.

"Yeah." Edward grunted.

The two boys sat with their parents in the Great Hall, they share a table with Thor Odinson; Sirius Black left saying something about preparing his home for their stay, some place called Number 12 Grimmauld Place; Governor Malfoy left as well for some meeting he have to attend. The other students of Apprentice House were sitting at the other of the table giving the boys and adults privacy.

"Who's Hermione? Don't they have plain water around here?" Tony looked up from his cup of pumpkin juice.

"She's the girl with that mob of hair and that stack of books, third from the left. She's also in the Apprentice House." Harry described and explained while Edward used his Alchemy to change the juice to water.

"Thanks sport… a girl you say-" The billionaire smirked as the boys stiffened at his teasing tone. "-whose girl? Is she pre-etty? Should I or Luka start booking the church? Be a dear and chill this for me will ya, sport?"

"Dad!" Edward wailed, folding his arms deciding to hold out on the smirking brunette.

"Can you not change this to ale as well?" The big blond asked pushing his cup over to the smaller blond. "Still, you need not be ashamed of your feelings, little one." Thor rumbled with a grin, watching Edward do his Alchemy thing.

"She's just a friend, a very curious friend who wants to know everything." Harry explained as he absently reached out and cupped his hands around Tony's goblet.

Thor watched with surprise as the water in the cup chilled and frost coated the outside of the cup. A wandless freezing spell? The only other time he had seen that trick was during a feast in Asgard, when Loki froze Volstagg's goblet of mead into solid ice. That memory got Thor frowning and thinking.

"Or should I worry instead? Does she know about us and me?" Luka delicately touch the napkin to the corners of her red lips.

"No, she doesn't know yet." Harry reached out to hold Luka's hand.

"I jest. Still you ought to tell her if you find her trustworthy and a good friend." Luka smiled lovingly at her son.

"I want to meet her; I can tell if she can be trusted." Tony nodded.

"Just don't dissect her too much!" Edward turned a warning glance at him. Tony blinked and then smirked with mischief.

"Ooh…"

"Dad! It's not like that!" Edward wailed again. And the table broke out with laughter, nobody noticed Thor not joining but studying Harry with ever growing concentration.

"Ok, ok; I'll stop. So got time to show us around?"

"Can't, we got detention with Professor Snape." Harry pouted.

"Why?" Tony and Luka demanded on the same breath.

"Actually I think it's more like a meeting of the minds than Detention." Edward corrected. "He just wants to know about how to cut down on the tolerance percentage for potion contamination."

"Just invite him to Stark Lab." Tony waved his hand in a careless manner.

.

.

Snape sat behind his teacher's desk quietly studying the pair of students seated before him. It was like looking at the living embodiment of light and dark veela legend; one child was all gold like sunlight and the other the color of the night. The Slavic version of the Veela legend(1) Veela are usually they appear as beautiful maidens, naked or dressed in white with long flowing hair. The muggle children story of Snow White was likely model off a Dark Veela with the princess having skin as fair as snow and jet black hair, but they only missed were the eyes, Dark Veela eyes were said to be as brilliant and beautiful as emeralds.

And on the other side, Light veelas were beautiful blonds beings, there are known clans of veela living in France. Legend said that only female inherits the Veela gene but the males from the Veela Royal blood clan also inherit the gene and they are jealously guarded for breeding purposes.

With his long platinum hair and silvery-blue eyes, Severus lost count how many times Lucius was mistaken as a Royal blood male Veela. To make matters worse the main branch of the Malfoy family tree could be traced back to France, right back to where the Veela Royal blood was said to live. Snape smirked inwardly as he recalled the gossip, the rumors and the marriage proposals his best friend had to endure during their schooling years in Hogwarts.

According to the same legend, Veela have healing powers. Kind of like Elric-Stark, he had used his unknown power to heal himself in the girls' restroom.

Snape blinked at how his thought jumped to that connection. Then again this boy, this Edward Elric-Stark has all the colors of a Royal blood male Veela, from his hair that looked like fine threads of pure gold and those eyes. Golden eyes that changes in tone in accordance to the boy's emotions not the pale yellow madness of the werewolf's.

That same legend also claimed the Veela to be fierce warriors. The earth is said to shake when they do battle. Draco told him an eyebrow raising story of how Edward had made the ground move just be touching it and sprouted a spear at this boy's silent command. His uncle Nicolas Flammel –that is if the two golden blonds were really related- could do that as well; and Seigneur Flammel said he lived in France before moving to England.

Could Nicolas Flammel be a Royal blood Veela? And what about Edward Elric-Stark? If so, then how are two male Royal blood Veela allow out of the inner court of the Royal blood Veela clan? Or was this child a Royal blood male Veela looking for his mate with a family member as chaperon?

Then why did Edward Elric-Stark said that muggle Tony Stark is his father?

The boy called himself an Alchemist but he could do –no HAD done wandless spell casting, he did in Minerva's class. So is Edward Elric-Stark really an Alchemist or actually is he a mage? A mage was a wizard who commands higher forms of power; they can do wandless and wordless magic. The last known mage was Merlin himself. If so, the Dark Lord will not rest until he has young Edward Elric-Stark or/and Nicolas Flammel in his hands and doing his biddings.

Severus jerked his thoughts back when Pot- no Lokison shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Although dinner is over a mere hour ago, I took the liberty to order up some light snacks and tea, or do you prefer hot chocolate?"

Harry's bowed head jerked up at his question, before he glanced at Elric-Stark. The golden blond arched a brow back.

Interesting exchange. Severus begun to wander what was said behind his back? Then again he had some good ideas; after all he was the undisputed 'creepy, greasy bat of the dungeon'.

"Tea will be fine, professor; although I'd prefer pure dark chocolate with scoop of vanilla ice-cream." Elric-Stark said.

"A tasteful fusion of bitterness and sweetness." The boy continued with a dreamy far-off look encouraged by Snape's arched brow.

"Indeed?" Severus mused softly.

"Indeed. –" Elric-Stark confirmed, mimicking him tone for tone. "-May I?" The boy gestured to the tray that Snape had ordered.

At Snape's nod the golden blond pulled the tray closer, he pour out two cups of tea, and at Lokison's nod a third cup. He added milk and peeled apart a sandwich next, then to the potion master's amusement puts the bread slices into the cups. Instead of drawing a circle, this time Elric-Stark simply clapped his hands together and gently touch the rim of the cups.

Blue-white alchemic power leapt and danced making Severus squint.

A moment and a sip later, the potion master had to admit pure dark chocolate with vanilla ice-cream was indeed a very tasteful drink and it smell darn good. From Lokison's contented sigh, the boy found the drink darn good as well.

"Wheat for chocolate and milk for vanilla…"

"Ah, so you do know 'Equivalent Exchange' the basic law of Alchemy." Elric-Stark grinned up at Snape, his golden eyes darkening to the color of warm honey.

"Yes, how did you chill the vanilla without an array?"

"Well-" Elric-Stark started to explain when both he and Lokison jerk their heads to stare at a certain part of the wall.

"What-" Snape reached for his wand.

"Professor, do you hear that?"

"Hear what, Elric-Stark? I heard nothing."

"But I heard it too. A voice, its –its moving."

Severus stood and quickly moved to stand between the boys and the wall they were staring at. "Where-"

Elric-Stark's winged serpent previously dozing in a coiled bundle on his shoulder was now hissing with spread wings, like some angry cobra. Snape felt his jaw dropping open in surprise; the familiar's wings were showing all the colors of red.

"Elric-Stark, do tell your pet to behave –never mind." Severus started but cut himself off to gape in surprise again when another familiar popped into existence.

A kitsune, an angry yowling, nine lashing tails kitsune. Another creature straight out of legend.

Snape had a quick glimpse of Lokison's familiar before the fool Lockhart made a royal mess of the boy's arm.

"Never mind that! Whoever that is, it's gonna kill!" Elric-Stark ran for the door, his familiar fluttering to stay on the boy's shoulder. Lokison was not far behind with his kitsune in his arms.

As they rushed down the corridor, Severus had to give it to the boys –they were fast, he was just barely keeping up even with his longer legs. They just made it out of the dungeon when the headmaster's voice was heard throughout the school.

"All students please return to their respective House common rooms. Prefects, Head boy and girl please ensure all students are present!"

They rounded a corner and the potion master snarled as he almost plowed over the boys who stopped so suddenly. Ahead of the three stood a small group, the Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor MacGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Matron Pomfrey. They stood around the petrified forms of …

"No." Lokison whispered in shock.

"NO!" Elric-Stark cried out in heartache. "Not them!"

.

.

.

* * *

**Reference & ****Foot note:**

For 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a Western style straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page.

(1) Info' from wiki

So, ladies and gents, what do you think?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	24. It Hits Home

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. ****With all said and done, I do thank you for pointing out the blunders which I would never have realized without your insight.**

For 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a Western style straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page.

**Review Rejoinder:**

Thank you everyone who has Review, they are most precious to me.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XXIV – It Hits Home**

**.**

**.**

"Thank you, Tony."

Tony shivered slightly as that sultry purr stroked down pleasantly his spine.

Sirius left earlier saying something about preparing his home for their stay, some place called Number 12 Grimmauld Place; Governor Malfoy left as well for some meeting he has to attend. Either was back as yet, not that Tony or Luka minded much as they strolled arm in arm through the many corridors of Hogwarts.

"For what, my dear?" The billionaire smiled at the bombshell at his side, feeling totally at ease.

It was not easy; for Tony to be comfortable with Loki especially when he was Luka, like now; especially for his son, Edward.

The billionaire discovered from the beginning of their relationship that his son Edward was brash like any boy of his age, when emotions overrule the mind he would act before thinking. But he has a very strong sense of justice. And when his boy actually stops to think, his thoughts processes tend to leave average adults stun speechless and far behind in the dust.

Like a hydra, the mythical creature with many heads, Edward would look at a situation or person from every point of view before coming to a decision.

Tony still felt like busting with pride at the memory -well, not for the first part, Loki had sat his little golden Edward and explained that he had no control of his Luka-form which just happened to be the splitting image of Lust, one of Edward's arch enemies. Edward had yelled that he could not just forget the fear and pain he had endured just because Luka just happened to look like Lust. After venting, Edward went very quiet; Tony could almost see the mental gears working in his boy's head. His little golden blond gone off to think, he had spoken to Harry and Tony separately about their impression of Loki, he even spoke to Loki; before declaring that he would work to accept Luka.

"Oh, for many things; for keeping Thor away, for not telling Thor, And in spite the fact that I tried to conquer Asgard and become its overlord, for accepting me in the first place." Luka peered at him through her thick lashes.

"Hey, I made weapons to kill masses. You only want a place to live in peace with your family. I can understand th-."

Someone bumped into Tony cutting off his words and scattering books everywhere.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking- Oh my gosh! You're Tony Stark; the billionaire Tony Stark! I've read about you in Business Times and Entertainment Now, there's even a column about you in The Daily Prophet. I'm so glad to meet you Mr. Stark, you're great! I mean you're Edward's dad and that's great! I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

.

.

The mortal Tony could only gape at the girl as he helped to gather the books. Luka on the other hand, just clamped one hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter while offering a book with the other.

"Finally, someone else who could out talk the great Tony Stark."

"Ah! Thank you; you're Harry's –erm mom, Lady Luka Ladifaerie? I thought –I thought Harry has a father and it's Lord Locke Nomansson."

"I and my other half love Harry equally so Loki and I are timesharing Harry-dear; we are still working out who gets which days and weekends." Luka smiled a soft smile at the girl whose hair was an artful mess of curls.

So this was the female child, Harry-dear and Edward mentioned of. Luka studied the child quietly.

"Oh. Harry is so lucky then. Anyway, I'm glad to meet you too. Maybe I'll get the answer to the question if you are a Dark Veela. I read from the library here that Dark Veela are not evil, they just have dark coloring like dark to black hair, fair skin and green eyes. You know that sound like Snow White. Anyway, I read that Dark Veela is very shy so they are usually seen only at night- What.."

The girl's rambling came to a stop when Thor came up to them from behind.

"Milady Ladifaerie, may I have a word with you?" Thor rumbled as he came up to them.

"Whatever, you can to say; you can say in front of Tony." Luka said coolly, inwardly fighting the urge to take a step back from the brawny blond. Uneasy about the intense way Thor was looking at her.

"Nay, t'is be best I speak with you in private, Milady." Thor offered his arm to Luka.

"What is this all about? Why so secretive?" Tony stepped forward putting himself between Ladifaerie and the god of thunder.

The big blond gave the billionaire a thoughtful look before sighing. "T'is about Harry, I know."

Luka's face froze over. "Aye-ah, yes Thor let's speak in private. I shall be but a moment Tony darling." The Asgardian trickster said lightly hiding a sinking heart.

"Please, I wish to know of your intentions for this child, this Harry." Thor asked as gently as he could when they have stepped around the corner, just out of Tony and Hermione's sight. Luka could hear Hermione asking something about Tony's Iron Man sphere.

Has Thor finally uncover Loki's gender switching ability? Was he now going to take Loki away from his Harry-dear and back to Asgard?

"My intentions? I wish, my only wish; is to be a good parent to Harry. What else could my intentions be?" Luka asked, wandering if she could stun Thor with a blast and escape with Harry. But where could they go?

"I do not wish this, but I have to tell you, milady. I believe Harry not any ordinary boy –"

"Of course not! Harry is a wizard and he will be a fine one once he has finish schooling." Luka laughed softly.

"Nay, I mean aye; this child Harry is a wizard and a fine one indeed. But he is so much more."

"Indeed, he is my son." Luka agreed with a loving sigh.

"And that I can see most clearly; the love you have for Harry and he you is unmistakable. I will be blunt dear lady; I believe he is Loki, my brother."

Luka had been bracing herself, but that unexpected declaration left her gaping. "Say that again."

"Harry is Loki my brother."

Thor thought Harry was Loki! That was the most outlandish declaration Luka had ever heard, it would be the biggest joke every played! On the other hand, it also meant that Thor has not uncovered Loki's gender switching secret.

"Impossible. What … How did you conclude that?" Luka felt dizzy from relieve, she fanned her hand at her face.

"His black hair and green eyes are the exact same color as my brother's; plus his icing ability, that too is a specially ability unique to Loki." Thor explained gently. "Loki has to answer for his misconduct, let me take him."

"Non. My answer is non." Professor Flammel's voice echoed slightly down the corridor.

Luka and Thor jerked around to face the gold headed professor of Alchemy. Was the regal man spying on them? Luka felt her heart leapt with hope, could the man stop Thor from taking her Harry-dear from her?

.

.

If there was a crown for being the most stubborn then Albus Dumbledore would win it. And it seemed that the headmaster did not realise how close to losing his patience Seigneur Flammel was.

"But surely you can see that it is too dangerous to leave the Stone unguarded."

"Do not ask again mom ami. I will not hand over anything like the Stone. Ah!-"

The Frenchman walked around the corner still looking back over his shoulder with glower and walked right into Luka and Thor; sending all three tumbling to the ground.

If there were any doubts of Professor Flammel's agility, they were killed and buried. A quick grab and whole bodily twist saved Luka from being at the bottom of the body pile.

"Mademoiselle Ladifaerie, your pardon." The Frenchman asked, looking up into her dazed eyes. "You are not hurt?"

"Y-yes… Please I like to get back to Tony now. I feel somewhat shaken."

"Lady, about Harry –"

"No. Not now… Where is Tony?" Luka pushed away from the blonds seeking space to gather her thoughts.

Luka rounded a corner and stared in puzzlement at the still forms of Tony and what was the girl's name –ah! Hermione. Tony knelt down on a knee pointing at something on his Iron Man sphere while Hermione bended for a closer look.

"Tony darling corrupting the youth again?" Luka teased, stepping toward them.

Neither Tony nor Hermione looked up, still enthralled by the Iron Man sphere.

"Tony? What is –"

"Oh dear lord!" Professor MacGonagall gasped with a hand raised to her heart.

"All students please return to their respective House common rooms. Prefects, Head boy and girl please ensure all students are present!"

Luka jumped at the sudden loudness of the headmaster's voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

Thor moved to stand defensively beside Luka, fingering the handle of his hammer.

"What's happening? Tony, answer me." Luka edged away from Thor.

"He can't answer you, lady. They -." The headmaster said gravely.

Luka whipped about to look at Dumbledore in horror. "Tony is not dead, he cannot be."

"They have been petrified. They must have seen the monster's reflection on that sphere."

"Then unpetrified them." Luka demanded just as Harry, Edward and another professor in black rounded the far corner.

"NO!" Elric-Stark's voice cried out. "Not them!"

The golden blond threw himself forward at Tony's still form. He dropped onto his knees and reached out with shaking hands but did not dare touch the porcelain like skin of Tony's cheek.

"Ma..." Harry begged as he dropped onto his knees beside Edward and hugged him. Luka came forward and hugged Harry and Edward close, her heart aching for the pain that seemed to radiate from Edward. Tears broke through the dam of her lashes when Edward tossed his head back and let out a wail of pain.

"Edward." Flammel winced for the golden blond's pain.

"Oh Edo, we'll find a cure." Luka reached out to the hurting gold headed boy.

"Actually we already have a cure." Dumbledore said gently, resting his hand on Edward's shoulder. The boy did not response; with his head bowed his face was half covered by his fringes.

"Once the mandrake roots mature, I can make the revival potion." Snape offered quietly.

"Then make it happen." That order was not spoken by a child, that was a cold voice of a harden warrior; a very pissed one.

"That idiot heir of Salazar Slytherin thinks he can just hurt anyone he pleases. Well, let's see how he likes handling me." Edward hissed his gold eyes burn like hot molten gold.

"Jarvis voice scan, activate research mode, acknowledge."

.

.

.

* * *

**Reference & F****oot note:**

That's all the missing chapters, for now. Hope you have enjoy reading as much as I have writing them.

So, ladies and gents, what do you think?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. The frame of this story is not finalised and is subject to change with your ideas and thoughts, you may never know when your idea or thought will be included … so why are you not reviewing?

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	25. The Limit of Patience

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Review Rejoinder:**

Thank you for your R&R, I will to answer to some of the Reviews.

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. ****With all said and done, I do thank you for pointing out the blunders which I would never have realized without your insight.**

**Review Rejoinder:**

For 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a Western style straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page. Currently traditional ending is in the lead, there is few more chapters to go, so you still have time to vote.

Thank you everyone who has Review, they are most precious to me.

All the missing chapters have been reposted. Thank you for re-reading them, now on to the new chapters. Hope you have enjoy reading as much as I have writing them.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XXV – The Limit of Patience**

.

.

Edward stayed by his father's bed until he was forcefully ordered out of the hospital wing by Matron Pomfrey.

"Which f**king part of 'I'm not hungry.' do you f**king don't understand! I want to stay with To'nee and I WILL stay with my dad! Now get the f**k out of my way!" The gold headed boy snarled; he was not going to take this easy.

"Mr. Elric-Stark, mind your language!" The slivering hair nurse scolded as she stood blocking the hospital wing front doors. "Or I'll give you detention."

"Well f**k you! You are f**king NOT my parent; my only parent is currently f**king frozen and lying in that bed. You have no f**king authority over me, leave me -the f**k alone!"

Sitting opposite of Edward between Tony and Hermione's bed, Harry and Draco winced. On one hand Harry was amused as he watched Draco blush and rub his ear, on the other hand he was amazed at how many times Edward used that bad word on a single breath.

"Edward Elric-Stark! You should be more respectful of your betters." The gold headed alchemy professor thundered.

"My better is my father, Tony Stark; and him only. I will no f**king way respect anyone else until they proven themselves. I demand they f**king get off their f**king arses ad cure my dad -"

A sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh resound cutting off Edward's rant and the air, in the stunned silence that followed the little gold headed boy was engulfed in a tight hug and the sweet scent of lily and musk.

"Edo, Edo; calm yourself. Cussing is not the way to get a faster cure for Tony." Luka's soft voice said calmly into Edward's ear.

"Kindly recall that there is a cure, Elric-Stark; there is no need to use such foul language." The potion professor sniffed before adding with an ever so slight smirk. "Although … I must say that was a remarkable effort of multiple usages of a single word."

"Too right, there is no need to worry, I Gilderoy Lockhart will brew the potion for you, I am far more experience than our good potions professor here. Why, I've brewed that potion so many times I could probably brew it in my sleep."

Lockhart reached out to pat Edward on the shoulder; in all appearance he was the image of a concerned teacher, if he was not looking down Luka's cleavages.

"Dieu ait pitie et pardonnez-moi pour qui veut tuer cet imbecile(1)." Flammel muttered as he pinches his nose bridge.

"You shall in no way what so ever make anything for Mr. Stark; you shall not cause any more mischief for anyone or you will answer to me." Thor rumbled, stepping forward and forcing Lockhart away.

"Elric-Stark, go … eat dinner. Eat for Mr. Stark's sake; I doubt he wants to wake up only to learn that his son has starved himself." Snape drawled.

"No, my research -" Edward started to object.

"Yes, you will go and eat with the other students. What does Tony say when facing your opponent?" Luka pulled away to look into those gold eyes.

"To never show any weakness." Edward whispered, fighting tears.

"That's right. Now go, show this so call heir of Slytherin that he or she has mess with the wrong person." Luka kissed Edward on the cheek she hit earlier before giving him a gentle shove to the door. "Go, I will stay with Tony and your _girlfriend_."

.

.

And as if there was not enough trouble for Edward, Dumbledore decided to make an announcement during dinner.

"I am very sad to confirm that the rumor you have heard is true; there was another attack yesterday. The victims are Hermione Granger and Tony Stark. From now on, you will go to each of your classes in your own House and be accompanied by a professor during the transition."

Harry winced and Edward scowled, as the Grand Hall exploded.

Because now it was a student and a parent who were attacked, all students were moved to the Grand Hall so the professors can both protect and keep an eye on them. The ceiling was charmed to show the night sky with stars and a scattering of clouds. Sleeping bags were laid out where the House long tables once stood.

Students in their night clothes sat on or lay in their sleeping bags whispering anxiously to whomever who would listen. The current hot subjects were about Edward and Harry. Is Edward or Harry really the heir of Slytherin? Is Edward is he a prince of the royal veela? Are Luka Ladifaerie and Locke Nomansson dark veelas?

Even with the rest of the students giving the two boys a wide berth, they could still hear the whispered gossips.

"See I told you. He is the heir of Slytherin."

"Have you gone mental? Elric-Stark declared war on Slytherin, haven't you heard? How can he be the heir of Slytherin and still declare war on Slytherin?"

"No you got it wrong; you see he can speak to snakes, only the heir of Slytherin can speak to snakes, so he must be the heir of Slytherin."

"Haven't you seen his familiar? It's a snake; he has to be the heir of Slytherin! Then why would he attack his own?"

"Well I think he is a veela from the Royal veela clan."

"Can't be; if he really is veela, where are his wings?"

"He can hide his wings, duh! Didn't the myth say that the royal blood veela's trademark is that their hair and eyes are of the exact same color?"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I read it in 'Mythical, Magical, and Mysterious Creatures of the Wizarding World'."

"Bloody hell, where did you get that book?"

"In Hogwarts library."

Harry sighed and turned over onto his stomach to bury his head into his pillow. He wandered how Edward was handling it all, being gossiped of and pointed at when his back was turn.

"What a bunch of gits. Don't listen to them."

Harry looked over that Draco, his face was earnest even if his pale blue/grey held slight fear whenever they rest on Edward who was currently lying on Harry's other side. Then again who could blame Draco? The other blond's gold eyes had such a cold and hard glint that other student and even professors flinching away when he looked their way.

"How's Ed?" Draco whispered and flinched when Edward answered for himself. "You can just ask me, you know."

"Sorry, I thought you'd be asleep. So how are you holding up?"

Already lying on his stomach, Edward opened his glinting gold eyes and looked at Harry and Draco.

"So so, it's annoying. I've cross reference all known libraries for what creature that could petrify the living. Even with Jarvis' processing ability and internet connection, the only known reference was the mythical creature call Medusa. According to the Greek myth, Medusa turns flesh to stone; but dad and Hermione were not turned to stone. They are just frozen, like time just stopped for them. What creature can do that? Even Thor doesn't know, he has gone back to ask Mr. Fury. It's a waiting game now. I hate waiting."

Harry sighed and turn to Draco, the pale blond frowned thoughtfully for a bit before replying.

"What about Hogwarts library? It is the most comprehensive library after all Hogwarts is the one of the best wizarding school in the whole world. But the book we need might be in the Restricted Section. We need-"

"Detention … is what you will get. I would have expected better of you, Mr. Malfoy."

The three boys winced at the soft cool voice that breathed down at their backs, rolling over they looked up to the towering black form of professor Snape standing at the foot of their sleeping bags, glaring down at them. Harry was starting to suspect that the potion professor was not all human to be able to move that silently. The potion professor has managed to walk right up to the foot of their sleeping bags without making any noise. Still with how loudly Ron snores beside them, a whole herd of hippogriffs could stomp through the Grand Hall and not be heard.

"Since classes are cancelled, Mr. Potter, Mr. Elric-Stark and Mr. Malfoy, you three will start your detention with me from tomorrow morning right after breakfast. Now for the last time. Sleep."

All was quiet after that, soft rustling of clothe on clothe or the snores and other sleep induced noises and professors soft footfalls as they made their rounds.

.

.

The Grand Hall was changed back for breakfast the next day, Ron sat opposite of Harry, since both sides of the brunette were taken up by a pale platinum blond and gold headed. And was given the update of what had happened the night before.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed even though his mouth was full.

"How could you get detention for not sleeping?" Edward heard Ron demanded.

Edward rolled his eyes before bringing his book up to block off the nasty sight of the redhead talking with his mouth full.

Glaring had no effect on Edward who was engrossed with a thick book and Draco who would only turn up his nose at the redhead.

"Well? Tell me!"

"Oi!" Harry yelped in disgust.

Edward concluded that while talking with his mouth full Ron had spewed out some of his partly chewed food, and some had landed too near or worse on Harry's plate.

"Disgusting." Draco muttered. A quick peek over the book told Edward that the platinum blond's face going slightly green as he shifted his plate further away from the redhead.

"Who asked you, you albino git with a ruler up his ass!"

"What did you-" Draco started to growl when Edward slammed his thick Advance Potions book shut.

"Shut up! Just shut up, I'm trying to read here." The gold-headed glared at the bickering boys; his voice was loud enough to draw the attention of the students around them and several professors.

At his side, Harry ducked down his head to avoid any eye contact, Draco on the other hand haughtily stared down any curious onlookers; the student on the receiving end will quickly get the message and turn his or her attention back to breakfast.

"Trying to kiss up to professor Snape, teacher's pet?" Ron sneered.

Although Edward's face did not change in expression, his eyes went from cold hard to molten hot gold.

"Well, I now know what kind of person you are –not fit for friendship." With that the gold-headed boy stood his Advance Potion book up with a jerk, walling out the redhead.

"Who does he think he is? Bloody 'know-it-all'."

Harry and Draco glared at Ron, not noticing that two professors were making their way to them.

"I guess you have forgotten.-" Harry said very dryly. "-His father, you know Tony Stark the billionaire was and still is petrified, right?"

Harry's remark was so thick with sarcasm; Edward could almost feel it solidifying the air. Unfortunately, the art of irony was lost on the redhead.

"So?" Ron asked. Edward sighed.

Thus proven, the redhead was really thick.

"If you had been any kind of friend, you would have realized that Edward is looking for a faster cure than waiting for the mandrake to mature."

"His father is a muggle. No lose. The Daily Prophet said he is all but a squib.-" Ron jerked his chin at Edward, not noticing the growling noise coming from be behind the book. "-Can't even use a wand for the simplest spells; what kind of wizard is that?"

"An alchemist who can do this to shut you up!" Edward yelled finally losing his temper.

Blue/white alchemic energies flashed and a wooden hand sprouted from the table; it shoved Ron's plate up into his face, dumping the food onto the redhead.

"Bloody hell! You git!" Ron jumped onto his feet, pointing his wand at Edward.

"Bring it." Edward slammed his book down as he too surged onto his feet.

Ron flicker his wand and a jug of juice flew at Edward.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone yelled and all hell broke loose.

Students screamed. Professors leapt onto their feet hollering orders to cease and behave. Lockhart fled.

Fists full of food and even whole dishes flew and hit with little or no regards to friend or foe, over the tables. It was every student for themselves.

It was senseless free-for-all at the Gryffindor table; anyone whose uniform was clean was a target no matter if the student was a prefect or not. Not even the other tables were spared. That meant the Hufflepuff House who had the misfortune to locate next to the Gryffindor table.

There were screams of outrage of being targeted and hollered war cries from the Hufflepuff table revenge. A few students and most of Ravenclaw House shrieked in fear for their precious tomes and notes, using their bags and bodies to protect the tomes and notes.

Oddly enough the calmest of the four tables was the Slytherin table, in spite of being targeted by all the other tables. Older students were quick to cast Protego to shield the younger students from getting splattered by food. Prefects swiftly started to move the students out of the Grand Hall.

Seconds into the food fight before it could evolve into total mayhem a voice boomed throughout the Grand Hall, cutting through the noise of students' screams and war cries.

"CEASSARE MOTUS(2)!" Dumbledore's voice thundered across the Grand Hall.

And all motion cease.

Edward blinked even as Harry and Draco gaped, everything and every person just stopped, it was like someone pressed the pause button.

Between the boys a plate of scrambled eggs hung in mid air, frozen in motion of being flung, there was still bits of egg falling off behind the plate. It was surreal.

"This is unacceptable behavior!" Professor McGonagall scolded from the teacher's table.

"Who. Started. It?" Professor Snape's soft voice hissed coldly as he stormed over with his robes billowing behind him.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley rudely insulted my upbringing after we object to his lack of table manners. He went on to insult Mr. Elric-Stark's intelligence and parentage, to Mr. Elric-Stark object very strongly. I would seek justice if it were me." Draco stepped forward.

The pale blond got juice splash across his chest, bits of scrambled egg, chopped tomato, onion and cucumber decorating his left arm and yet somehow he still managed to keep his hair untouched.

"Indeed. As for you, Mr. Weasley… and the rest of you who so gleefully took part in this madness, you will all clean up the Grand Hall to Mr. Filch's satisfaction … without the benefit of using the Scourgify spell."

"What?!" Ron's protest was almost drowned out by the objection of the other students.

"Minus 50 points, Mr. Weasley. Do I hear any more objections?" Snape hissed.

Dumbledore's voice boomed. "I agree with Professor Snape, 50 points from all Houses. Since classes are cancelled, you will all go clean up and return to clean up the Grand Hall for your detention."

.

.

.

"Lokison and Malfoy, since you are so… energetic; I do think you can join Mr. Elric-Stark in detention … now. Come along."

Edward could not believe that this was happening to him.

Professor Snape had taken them into the Restricted Section of the library, where the information Edward needed was just in reach, practically under his finger tips. But how was Edward to get the information he needed without the potion master catching him at it?

"You will check every book in this section and make sure they are in alphabetical order. I will be here and I will be watching you … all three of you. I expect you to finish by noon… today. Don't … let me catch you skive off and reading books you ought not to. I trust I have made myself clear?"

With that the man pulled down several books on potions and potion ingredients to read at a table where he could clearly see the three boys.

Edward was beside himself with desperation, the answer was within his reach; so close Edward could almost taste it. But where in the many rolls of book shelves was that book on mythical, magical, and mysterious creatures of the Wizarding World?

"I know the answer to the monster identity is here, but how can I get a book that has a record of all creatures in the wizarding world?" Edward growled.

The answer came in the form of Draco Malfoy.

"Ed, Harry distract professor Snape, I'll need 5 minutes. I think I know which book has the information you are looking for. It's the 'Mythical, Magical, and Mysterious Creatures of the Wizarding World' and it's a Restricted book and kept in the next shelf. Just 5 minutes." He whispered to Edward and Harry.

However, the answer was taken out of Edward and Harry's hands when the platinum blond became human victim number three.

.

.

.

* * *

**Reference & Foot Notes:**

(1) Translate as 'God have mercy and forgive me for desiring to kill this fool'

(2) Translate as 'cease motion' in Latin. I am using Latin for the spells because it is one of the oldest languages in the West.

**Foot note:**

For 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a Western style straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page.

So, ladies and gents, what do you think?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. The frame of this story is not finalised and is subject to change with your ideas and thoughts, you may never know when your idea or thought will be included … so why are you not reviewing?

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	26. Growing Fear

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter has been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. ****With all said and done, I do thank you for pointing out the blunders which I would never have realized without your insight.**

For 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a Western style straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page. Currently traditional ending is in the lead, there is few more chapters to go, so you still have time to vote.

On with the story.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XXVI – Growing Fear**

.

.

Harry could not believe that this was happening.

Professor Snape took them into the Restricted Section of the library, where the information he and Edward needed was just in reach, practically under his finger tips. But how was Harry to get the information that Edward needed without the potion master catching him at it?

Harry could tell that Edward was beside himself with desperation, the answer was within their reach; so close Harry was sure that Edward could almost taste it. But where in the many rolls of books in all many shelves was that book about mythical, magical, and mysterious creatures of the Wizarding World?

"_You will check every book in this section and make sure they are in alphabetical order. I will be here and I will be watching you … all three of you. I expect you to finish by noon… today. Don't … let me catch you skiving off and reading books you ought not to. I trust I have made myself… clear?" Professor Snape had drawled._

Now the man was seated at a table with several books on potions and potion ingredients reference and in spite of those books stacked up in a neat thick pile he could clearly see the three boys. And the potion professor made sure to convey that by looking over at them from time to time to make sure that they do their assign work, and to let them know that he was very aware of their movements.

"I know the answer to the monster identity is here, I can just about taste it; but where? I need to get a book that has a record of all creatures in the wizarding world?" Edward growled, Harry sighed in agreement.

The answer came in the form of Draco Malfoy.

"It will be in the book called 'Mythical, Magical, and Mysterious Creatures of the Wizarding World', that book will be in the next shelf. Ed, Harry distract professor Snape, I'll need 5 minutes. Just 5 minutes, guys." He whispered to Edward and Harry.

"Just how do you expect us to – Ed!" Harry hissed after the golden blond as he walked up to Professor Snape.

"Okay, it is confirmed; Edward is a Gryffindor. Longbottom now owes me 3 galleons." Draco whispered as he peeked around the book shelf. Even though he was the godson of Severus Snape, Draco was more than a little leery of the black cladded man and his sharp tongue.

.

.

If Draco could get him the answer, then Edward will get the platinum blond the 5 minutes he needs.

On the outside Edward was all calm and confident as he marched up to the potion profressor, but on the inside Edward was a frightened quivering mess. He must have that book, or rather the answer written in that book which Draco will find for him. So with a deep breath, Edward walked around the table purposefully stood where Professor Snape will have to turn his back to the other boys.

"Yes~" The potion professor drawled without looking up.

"Sir… I told To'nee –my dad about the detention you gave." Edward blurted out the first thing in his mind.

"And .. let .. me .. guess, your father objects such treatment of his be-loved son." The professor looked up and leveled a glare at Edward.

Edward blinked as he lock eyes with those hard dark eyes of the older man, there was something familiar. Eyes that had seen pain and death; Edward has seen them before, instate of black they were seen in dark blue eyes. Dark blue eyes on a stern face of a young man in a blue uniform…

"Well~?" The soft spoken voice demanded.

Edward shook his head both to get his thoughts back on track and answer the potion professor. "No, he stated if I did the crime, I should do the time."

.

.

"Smart man." Professor Snape bookmarked the page with an owl feather before studying the child before him.

Severus could easily see why the rumors of this boy Edward ran so wild, how could it not? With that glinting golden hair and those gold eyes.

"Yeah. There's nobody as smart as Tony Stark." The pride was unmistakable. Even a blind man could see it in the golden blond's lopsided grin and in those gold eyes that change in tone according to the boy's mood.

Then doubt and fear darkened his gold eyes enough to make the potion master shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Will the mandrake root potion work on my father? He is a muggle after all." Edward asked softly, his gold eyes begging, pinning professor Snape through his chest.

"The mandrake potion was formulated to counter the effects of being magically petrified. As yet I have not come across any record of problem with the potion." Severus reminded the gold headed boy, before mock glared down his hooked nose. "If in the unlikely chance that this current formula fails … Do remember that I am a Potion Master, I will find the right potion for your muggle father."

The potion master looked intently into Edward's eyes as he vowed - "I'll promise you this."

"Thank you sir. …" The golden head boy whispered in gratitude, then a thought struck him and Edward frowned. "But how does a person become petrified? A sudden freezing? Like in a cryogen chamber? Is the freezing from inside out or outside in?" He voiced his thoughts aloud.

"A cry-o-gen chamber? What … in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Snape sneered with an arch a brow.

"Cryogenics is the study in physics of the production of very low temperature, I think below −150 °C, −238 °F or 123 K and the behavior of materials at those is taken from a Greek word which means icy cold is the low-temperature preservation of humans and animals that cannot be sustained by contemporary medicine, with the hope that healing and resuscitation may be possible in the future. Well, truth be known, Cryonics is not cryogenics.(1) … …"

Professor Snape's brows climbed higher and higher up his forehead, as Edward warmed up to the topic. Just who is this kid? His wealth of knowledge was definitely not of a mere eleven year old. In fact, the boy reminds the potion master of a certain alchemist professor he used to and still idolizes.

"Cryonics is an emerging medical technology of cryopreserving humans and animals with the intention of future revival. Researchers in the field seek to apply the results of many sciences, including cryobiology, cryogenics, rheology, emergency medicine, etc. "Cryogenics" is sometimes erroneously used to mean "Cryonics" in popular culture and the press. There are several ongoing studies on this. Firstly; Cryogenics, the branches of physics and engineering that involve the study of very low temperatures, how to produce them, and how materials behave at those temperatures. Most often for the purpose of achieving cryopreservation, Cryobiology is the branch of biology involving the study of the effects of low temperatures on organisms. Next is a study I'm interested in, Cryosurgery which is a type of surgery that apply very low temperatures (down to -196 °C) to destroy malignant tissue, example cancer cells…

"…. Cryoelectronics, To 'née current intellectual interest and pursue is a field of research regarding superconductivity at low temperatures. My father is also looking into Cryotronics, the practical application of cryoelectronics. … And that's all on that subject at the moment. So is the act of petrifying anything like cryogen freezing if so … if I can duplicate the petrifying effect … then … I can reverse engineer the effect … since the act of cryopreserving is …"

In spite of professor Snape's hard glare, Edward pulled one of potion professor's blank parchments over uncapped his fountain pen and started to pen out a long string of formula symbols and numbers. Lost in his calculations, Edward missed the black cladded man sneering at the sight of his fountain pen. His muggle writing device was allowed only because the quills tend to disintegrate into dust within seconds of being in Edward's hands. However the sight of Edward using a pen that did not spits ink that has a smooth steady flow of ink has cause a sensation and many pureblood students were demanding for such wondrous pens and even some professors were asking if it was time to face out quills and ink well.

The long string of symbols and numbers looked a lot like a mix of Arithmancy and Runes, much to Snape's bemusement. And as the single strand multiple and modify when Edward, mumbling under his breath as he started to add and remove symbols and numbers. His bemusement changed to amazement as Snape realized that Edward Elric-Stark was actually working out the cost and effects of cytogenetic freezing on living organisms.

And then amazement became sharp alarm when realization hit him. Severus Snape blanched and his already pale complexion went chalk white.

Snape was actually watching an inner workings of a petrifying curse being taken apart, formulate by a mere child working with a mix of Arithmancy and Runes.

With the ease this child could taken apart a curse, then he could just as easily put together new curses, jinxes and charms like Merlin a Master Spell Crafter.

If the Dark Lord ever get his hands on this child or worse if ever this child decide to join the Dark Lord. … …

But thank Merlin, the potion professor was not able to complete that thought as a red head Gryffindor student stormed into the library.

"What in the name-" His growl was cut off by…

Ronald Weasley who cried out. "What have you done with Ginny, you know-it-all prat!?"

"Wh-" Edward stuttered as his concentration broke and mind was roughly jerked back.

"My sister you git! Where have you taken her? You state that her bone will forever be in the Chamber of Secrets, release her or ... or-"

"Or what, Mr. Weasley?" Snape drawled, standing up ready to separate the boys if needed. "Minus 30 points for falsely accusing a fellow student. For your information, Messer Malfoy, Lokison, and Elric-Stark were here with me and Ms. Weasley was never here."

"What! But-"

"I strongly suggest that you explain yourself … now." The dark potion professor cut the red head off.

"Slytherin monster has taken Ginny, the message from the Heir of Slytherin said that she will die and her bone will forever be lost in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Enough. We will go to the Grand Hall now. Malfoy, Lokison come out, we will complete your detention later."

Only Harry stepped out from between the book shelves.

Snape sighed and pinched his nose bridge, he should have know that this would happened; his godson and that petrified mudblood Granger share a weakness, the passion for books.

"Where is Draco?" The potion professor growled, having neither the time nor the patience.

A quick search found the platinum blond stiffly standing several book shelves away. Hugged tightly to his chest in one arm was the opened book on mythical, magical, and mysterious creatures of the wizarding world, Draco's other arm was thrown up as if to block his eyes. His sightless silver/grey eyes stared in shock at the window.

"No… " Snape whispered in shock.

Draco Malfoy has become human victim number three.

.

.

.

Edward stared at the platinum blond's petrified form, dismay and a darker emotion fought for acknowledgement in Edward's heart.

"Is this how you treat your friends? Now we see your true colors, you are nothing but a murdering, selfish git." Ron raged as he waves an accusing finger at Edward.

Edward paled and then his brows draw together in a scowl, his eyes lightened to a molten hot gold. That darker emotion won.

What happened next was almost too fast for the naked eye to follow.

One moment Ron waving and pointing his finger at the gold headed boy and in the next moment his finger was turned back over his arm and he was forced into an unusual posture to ease the pain and pressure on his whole arm.

"OW … ow … ow … let go you bloody git." Ron started ranting.

"SHUT UP!" Edward shouted right into the red head's ear.

"I have had enough of your belly aching." The golden blond said softly into the stun silence that followed. "I'm gonna find that Slytherin Monster and I'm gonna kill it, then I'm gonna find this Slytherin Heir and beat the living day lights outta him."

"Bold ambition … but how are you going to accomplish that, Elric-Stark?" Professor Snape asked softly.

*Like this! -* Edward growled in Parseltongue. Clapping his hands together Edward slapped them onto the floor, a flash of blue/white energy and a circle appears on the floor just then his familiar appears and landed in the circle.

.

.

* * *

**Reference & Foot Notes:**

(1) Cryogenics – info taken from Wikipedia, more info can be found there too.

So, ladies and gents, what do you think?

Is my friend alone in finding Ron annoying and that snarky potion professor seemed to be warmer than what he protray?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. The frame of this story is not finalised and is subject to change with your ideas and thoughts, you may never know when your idea or thought will be included … so why are you not reviewing?

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	27. Into The Belly Of The Beast

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened onto; or better yet please highlight to me. ****With all said and done, I do thank you for pointing out the blunders which I would never have realized without your insight.**

For 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a Western style straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page. Currently traditional ending is in the lead, there is few more chapters to go, so you still have time to vote.

**Review Rejoinder:**

Thank you everyone who has Review, they are most precious to me.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XXVII – Into The Belly Of The Beast**

.

.

"Bold ambition … but how are you going to accomplish that, Elric-Stark?" Professor Snape asked softly.

*Like this! -* Edward growled in Parseltongue. Clapping his hands together Edward slapped them onto the floor, a flash and a circle of dancing blue/white energy appears on the floor just then his familiar appears and landed in the circle. With a flare blue/white energy arched, racing outward along the joins of the stones in the wall and floor until the whole library looked lined in white/blue web.

~Chosen child of Kukulkan, an evil presence moves within these walls.~

If it had been another day and time, of another event Edward would have laughed out loud at the potion master's stun expression. Apparently, it was the first time any person or creature had spoken right into the man's head. But as it stood, he was just as stun as Professor Snape.

" 'An evil presence moves within these walls…'? Would that be the Slytherin Monster? We have a way to find it now, no one will stop us from taking the fight to it." Harry stepped up to Edward's side.

"What a display of foolishness, so Gryffindor." Professor Snape's tone could cut stone like hot knife through butter. "And what of Draco?"

"You can use that tone AFTER you have fought a war, save a nation and defeat several Homunculi." Edward snarled back.

Snape did a double take of Edward upon hearing that word. From what he had heard, the Homunculi were the every stuff of nightmares no one in their right minds will ever wish on their worst enemies.

"Homunculi? What are you babbling about now?" Ron grouched as he rubbed away the pain and feeling back into his abused arm.

"You, shut the f**k up." Edward growled.

"Minus 5 points Mr. Elric-Stark, your manners begs attention. In any case, you have no say, as your professor … _**I **_insist that you ALL accompany Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing. … Now."

"You just want to go tell the other professors, Professor Snape. This is not a good deployment of specialist and firepower. … Fine, let's go."

~Specialist and power? This child sounded like a seasoned Auror who has been through war.~ Severus felt his curiosity stirring at the same time his heart twisted painfully. ~How could a child who has not seen his twelve birthday knew so much about deployment of specialist and firepower?~

There was something different about Edward, an air of command, a no-nonsense attitude like an Auror gearing up for a fight. Snape nodded and turned to levitate Draco's petrified form, keeping his questions to himself for now.

.

.

Edward smirked as he heard Harry let out a hiss of annoyance as they sat side by side in the hospital wing. The cause of the brunette's annoyance was not the fussing of Matron Pomfrey nor was it the endless, senseless questions Headmaster and all the other professors kept asking; it was a certain blond flirting with his parent Luka, leaning over her to look down her cleavage. Edward turned his eyes away from Tony's still stiff form, it was too painful. Looking over to Draco who was laid next to Tony, Edward noticed that he was still hugging the restricted tome. Careful not to draw attention to him, Edward edged over to look over Draco's frozen shoulder.

The book was opened to a page which read as …

The Basilisk.

"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."

Edward frowned thoughtfully unaware of the watchful black eyes of the potion professor.

"Have I told you of my adventures with the werewolves? It's all recorded in my book 'Wanderings With Werewolves.'." Gilderoy Lockhart leaned against the bed in which the petrified Tony Stark was laid.

The fact that Luka looked bored enough to drop dead did not registered with the man, finally Luka's patience broke and she snapped. "If you are all as powerful as you bragged in your books, then go and bring me this Slytherin monster's head."

Harry cheered silently as Edward edged back to his side, soon the brunette was also frowning thoughtfully as Edward quietly shared his findings.

"What a capital idea! Yes, of course you must go hunt this monster and save Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall perked up.

"W-what? Me?" Lockhart gulped, looking around he realized that other professors, three students and one matron were all looking at him.

"Ah … You can't be serious." He stammered.

"Who else is powerful enough? You must be the one to go and stop the Slytherin monster." Professor Hooch stated with a plea.

At Gilderoy Lockhart's back Edward and Harry were giving each other high-fives. They thought they were being discreet but a certain professor had noticed and was having to choke down a chortle of glee.

"W-well … since you put it that way. I guess … I guess I'll have to go prepare."

"Well, so while our brave professor Lockhart takes care of the monster and save Hogwarts, I want all students to return to their dorms, Head of Houses please make sure all students are accounted for. Please have the prefects to help you." Dumbledore waved everyone away.

Edward looked around for professor Flammel, the regal man wanted Edward to call him 'uncle' but Edward could not for a long time. After a glance, Edward grabbed Harry's arm. "Did you see Professor Flammel anywhere?"

"No, he could have gone to gather the other students of Apprentice House." Harry reasoned.

"But why would he leave us? Why not take us along?" Edward pointed out.

"When Ginny went missing and that message appear, Professor Flammel went to inform Headmaster Dumbledore. We must tell Professor Lockhart!" Ron exclaimed before running off.

"Please don't tell me – we have to go guard and save his arse." Edward groaned rhetorically.

"Let' just go already." Harry sighed, regretting to be the one to deny his friend.

"Go, I'll go tell the professors." Luka stood up.

They caught up with Ron just as the redhead busted into Lockhart's room. It looked like the man was packing, in a great hurry.

"What are you doing, professor? Why are you not looking for the Slytherin monster?" Ron gaped in confusion.

Edward had to give the kid some credit or galleon;Ronald Bilius Weasley does have his moments of brilliance, even if belated.

"You're running away? After all that stuff you did in your books?" Ron whispered in dread of his conclusion.

"Books can be misleading..."

"You wrote them!" Ron cried.

"My dear boy, do use your common sense! My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think _I'd_ done all those things!" Lockhart reasoned even as Edward snorted and Harry shook his head in disappointed dismay.

"Well then its time you prove yourself." Ron pointed his wand at the man.

"Look, kid. Even if I want to prove myself, I haven't the slightest idea where to start looking."

"Well then, isn't this your lucky-est day.-" Edward drawled in a perfect imitation of a snarky potion master. "- I happened to know the monster you have to kill is a Basilisk which is a giant serpent and I also happened to know who can help us…"

.

.

It was with the greatest of effort that Severus Snape held back his sniggers as he watched from the shadows. He too had realized that Professor Flammel was missing as he followed the other Heads of House out of the hospital wing. Having already gone through this situation with his Slytherin prefects and knowing that the Slytherin prefects will do as instructed; Snape had about turn to collect and personally bring the boys with him. He wanted to personally make sure the boys especially Harry and Edward were safely returned to the Apprentice House dorm.

So now here Severus stood in the shadows watching Edward and Harry follow Ron into Lockhart's rooms. The Weasley boy was anything but soft spoken, Snape could hear everything from outside the closed door. Using the Disillusionment Charm, Snape followed the boys and Lockhart, ready for –well almost anything.

The haunted girl's restroom was the last place Snape thought the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets would be. Then again, it was a truly Slytherin way of thinking, truly cunning with a final touch of brilliance as the password was to be spoken in parseltongue. Unfortunately, Edward's familiar could sense the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and both Edward and Harry were parselmouth.

With all that advantage, it was no surprise that the entrance was opened a short while later. Gilderoy Lockhart was looking down the pipe leading to the Chamber of Secrets and gulped.

"Well... well done! Well, there's no need for me to stay! –" He turns and tried to leave, only to find Ron and Harry's wands in his face.

Ron pushed Lockhart back and into the hole with Harry's help. "Yes there is! Go!"

Snape rolled his eyes at Gilderoy's scream of fright as he vanished down the shaft, after several second Lockhart's voice echoed up from the bottom of the entrance shaft. "It REALLY is quite filthy down here!"

"I'll go -" Harry offered before he was cut off.

"No, I'll go next. IF I deem it's safe, I'll call you down." Snape dropped the Disillusionment Charm and stepped out of the shadows.

"Bloody hell!" Ron squeaked and jumped violently; the potion master seemed to step into existence between him and Harry.

The potion master only sneered at the boy before jumping into the hole. Lockhart was busy looking for a way out giving Snape time enough to draw his wand on the man.

"What is his problem, bloody bat of the dungeon?" Severus heard Ron huffed, showing bravery when he was not presence.

"Minus 13 points, Mr. Weasley. You can all come down now." The potion master called up with a sneer. Anyone knows that a pipe carries sounds.

"Bloody hell!" The redhead cursed echoed down.

"Idiot, don't you know sound travel clear and far through a pipe?" Edward's voice was heard as the blond snapped at the redhead.

Harry's voice echoed down next as he sighed. "Here we go."

.

.

The underbelly of any city is never pretty, it was the same for Hogwarts; its underground chambers were dark, dank and very depressing. Edward could not understand why anyone would want to build anything but a sewage treatment system down here let alone a secret chamber holding valuable secrets. Until less the very atmosphere of dark, dank and very depressing was a deterrent for the easily scared; then it was very effective giving how the Weasley was reacting.

"Ugh!" Ron grunted with a shutter after a look around.

"Now remember, any sign of movement, close your eyes straightaway." Snape growled at the boys.

"What's that? It looks like a... snake." Ron yelped.

"Stay here. You, keep your eyes on Lockhart." Snape ordered Weasley before stepping forward to investigate. "Lumos. It's a snakeskin."

"Bloody hell. Whatever shed this must be sixty feet long- or more!" Ron remarked looking around Snape's back. "Heart of a lion, this one." He nodded at the black robed professor.

In his lapse of attention, Lockhart made his move and snatched Ron's wand from his hand. Snape sighed, he should have known not to trust kids especially a Weasley to guard his back.

Lockhart smirked "Ok! The adventure ends here, boys. But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you all tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. So, you first, Mr. Snape. Say good-bye to your memories. _Obliviate_!"

"PROTEGO!" Severus snapped.

There was a resulting flash and thunder from both spells hitting each other shook the place and brought down the roof.

Snape drove at the boys.

There was clap of hands and another flash and crackle/hiss before everything went black.

As the dust settled, Snape coughed against the dust and yelled in pain. The cave-in had dropped a fairly large stone onto his leg, breaking it. The cave-in also dropped onto Lockhart knocking the man out cold. Not that Snape cared for the pain or the other man, he had more dire concerns.

"Harry! Pot –Ah Lokison! Elric-Stark! Answer me NOW!" Snape called out loudly as he casted the lit tip of his wand about.

Weasley's scared, dirty and sweaty face came into view first, then to his relief Severus saw the other two boys, all three were huddling under a dome of stone.

What-? Of course, Alchemy.

"Ron! Ron, are you ok?" Harry hurried forward.

"I'm fine! Professor Lockhart is out cold, Professor Snape has a broken leg what'll do I do now? Who will save Ginny?" Ron was going into full panicked mode.

"You wait here and try and I'll go on and find Ginny!" Harry grabbed and shook his shoulder slightly.

"Hey, forgetting someone? What am I? Chopped liver?" Edward protested.

"Right. WE'll go find Ginny."

"NO! You will do no such thing! You will-" Snape started to object.

Severus cut himself off with a hiss of pain as he jerked his broken leg.

"Professor, we don't have time to spare. Ginny was missing since at best this morning … at worst last night. Kidnapped victim usually become murdered victim within 48 hours or less, remember our kidnapping? You ought to; you were there at the Stone Hedge. You will also know that we can care of ourselves and handle this monster." Edward said seriously, flashing light from healing power of Alkahestry being willed into Snape's leg made an eerie mask of Edward's face.

"Consider the magic factor, professor. We don't have time." Harry urged.

"Fine. BUT with me." Snape growled; he found himself fighting not to scream in agony when a surge of Alchemic energy flash and the stone moved off his leg.

As Edward and Harry pulled his leg bone back into place, Edward said with a cheeky smirk before he rest his hands on Snape's leg.

"That …Professor … has always been the plan."

.

.

* * *

**Reference Notes:**

Info about the Basilisk taken from – harrypotter . wikia . com

**Foot note:**

For 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a Western style straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page.

So, ladies and gents, what do you think?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. Seriously, I really want to improve my writing skills, so that's why I'm asking for your constructive feedbacks.

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


	28. Divide And Defeat

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist not even The Avengers or X-men, just this piece of creative writing. Possible spoilers, you are hereby informed.

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter has NOT been beta yet, please excuse the bad grammar and spelling you happened into; or better yet please highlight to me. ****With all said and done, I do thank you for pointing out the blunders which I would never have realized without your insight.**

**Review Rejoinder:**

Last chance to vote the ending for 'Decision That Pave The Path' ... Would you, like a Western style straight forward ending to the story or Readers' Choice? Please vote at my Profile Page. Currently traditional ending is in the lead, there is few more chapters to go, so you still have time to vote.

Thank you everyone who has Review, they are most precious to me.

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Blah blah." Spoken words.

~Blah blah.~ Thoughts.

*Blah blah.* Spoken words in other language.

* * *

**CHAPTER XXVIII – Divide And Defeat**

.

.

"_That …Professor … has always been the plan … NOT to bring you into this."_

"That was what Edward that brat of yours said, after he and Harry pulled my leg bone back into place; with a cheeky smirk he rested his hands on my leg. He used his Alchemy to cut me off with the bellyaching Weasley boy and the fraud Lockhart. I'll have you know that if by some wizardry those two boys manage to survive, I'll have them doing detention until their hair turns grey!" The potion professor did not shout but his voice was so thick with emotion that it sounded loud.

"Judging from the shredded snake-like skin, they are up against a Basilisk that is over sixty feet long. Aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. The Basilisk's only weakness is the crowing of the rooster, that sound is fatal to it. Do your boys have a death wish?" Snape snarled and glare.

The victims of his obsidian glare were Tony Stark and Luka Ladifaerie, one laying in one of the hospital bed and the other seated next to said bed.

"It all makes sense now since monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk. That's why only Edward and Harry can hear it speak. It's a snake." Tony muttered rubbing his chin.

"But it kills by looking people in the eye. Why is it no one's dead?" Dumbledore frowned.

Severus stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Because no one looked it in the eye. Not directly at least... both Tony and Hermione saw the Basilisk's reflection on Stark's living, moving metal ball. ... And Draco... saw the Basilisk's reflection on the window."

"But right now Harry and Edward are in the Chamber of Secrets, we have to go after them." Luka demanded.

"That boy. When I get my hands on him…" Tony ranted as he struggled against the blankets to out of the bed.

The mandrake potion seemed to work even for a muggle, the only side effect was slight queasiness and dizziness.

Tom dropped back into the bed with a groan. "Buff bag! Now!"

Well, maybe a tad more than a slight side effect was slight queasiness and dizziness

"Mr. Stark, don't you dare move!" Poppy, the Matron and nurse in charge of the hospital wing rushed over to Tony's bed.

.

.

**EARLIER, DOWN BELOW … … **

.

.

Severus glowered at the stone wall; its surface pitted with blacked marks slashes of blasting curses cutting jinxes.

"Mr. Elric-Stark, take this wall down or else." The potion master snarled.

"Professor, please work on the mandrake potion, we need Iron Man. See you all in a bit." Edward called from the other side of the alchemically erected stone wall.

Harry rolled his eyes before moving off, mentally making a note to self to hide when Professor Snape comes back with Tony and Luka.

They stepped carefully through the shadows until the boys reached a towering stone wall, carved with twin serpents.

"Now what do we do?" Edward glared up at the carvings.

"Open." Harry ordered.

Nothing moved.

"Hmmm…" Edward purred thoughtfully. "Try again in Parseltongue."

*Open.* Harry hissed.

The serpents parted and the giant wall slides open. Harry exchanged high-fives with Edward drew out his wand as they entered.

A vast chamber stretches ahead. Along the path are rows of stone serpents. The serpents rest in pools of black water. Ahead is an enormous statue of a man's head, it could only be Salazar Slytherin.

Several feet in front of the statue, lay the still form of Ginny Weasley, her head lolled to one side, cheeks white as marble. A pale hand clutches a black diary to her chest. Edward studied the stone serpents and Salazar Slytherin's bust as Harry dashed and takes her into his arms.

Dropping onto his knees beside Ginny, Harry placed his wand on the floor and gather the girl into his arms.

"Ginny! Please don't be dead. Wake up! Wake up! Ginny! Harry shook the girl slightly, shaking the diary off.

Edward crouched down at his side; to his gold eyes the redhead's sister looked too pale. It brought unpleasant memories of his kidnap, to distract himself, Edward picked up the diary to study.

Embossed in faded gold on the front cover were the words: PROPERTY OF TOM RIDDLE

"Who is Tom Riddle?" Edward wandered aloud.

"She won't wake. And I am Tom Riddle."

Caught by surprise both Harry and Edward jumped and spun about. A teenager stood nearby. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though the boys were looking at him through a misted window. Harry and Edward could still make out some of the teenager's facial features, high cheek bones, wavy shoulder length hair and red eyes.

"Tom... Tom Riddle? What did you mean, she won't wake? She's not..." Harry asked.

"Oh, she's still alive. But only just."

"Are you a ghost?" Edward asked.

"I am a memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

Harry looks to the diary in Edward's hand, and then exchanged looks with the gold head boy, Edward placed his own hand on Ginny's arm.

"She's cold as ice. You've got to help me, Tom. There's a basilisk…"

"It won't come until it's called."

"How do you know- You!" Edward cut off with a growl of exclaim when the pieces fell into place.

.

.

**MEANWHILE IN THE HOSPITAL WING … … **

.

.

"Your boy had the nerve to order me to get the mandrake potion done and heal you." Snape sniffed in distain as he waved his wand over the still pale Tony.

"When I get my hands on him, Edo will not be sitting for a week!" Tony growled from under his arm which he had thrown over his eyes; trying fight down his stomach and not to think about the sour taste in his mouth which only made his stomach want to lurch.

"Edo wants you, Tony." Luka patted Tony's shoulder while supporting him. "He knows that the mandrakes have matured but he only trust Professor Snape to brew the cure. That's why Ed has to send him back."

"Indeed, what did he say..? Ah 'efficient deployment of specialist and firepower' … … where are you going now, Stark?" Snape stepped back as the muggle weakly struggled to sit up.

"First, you are going to wave your stick and heal me or get me one of those 'perk me up' potion then you will show me the way into this Chamber of Secrets, and then –" Tony fingered his bracelet, the strange metal ball that had sat his bedside like some metallic pet cracked open showing boot imprints inside. The ball extended up and bits and pieces of Iron Man clicked and snapped in place hugging Tony's lean form. "- And then, God have mercy on the fool for endangering Edward."

Iron Man's face mask snapped shut. The eye slits glowed as if in anger.

"Well, I am not in the mood of being merciful but I am itching to skewer the monster that petrified you and made Edo cried." Luka stood up, her clothes transfiguring as she move, the top formed into green chainmail corset that hugged her chest with arm guards that covered from wrists midway up to the upper arms; from waist down a skirt formed splitting at two points up to the hip, tight high heeled boots and a helmet with horns complete the change.

"I never tire watching you do that, my dear." Tony admired, his voice sounded electronically through Iron Man's mask.

"Nor I, Tony darling; now let us kick some Slytherin monster's arse." Luka thumped the butt of her staff onto the floor.

.

.

**BACK DOWN BELOW … … **

.

.

"How do you know- You! You are the f**king Slytherin Heir!" Edward cut off with a growl of exclaim when the pieces fell into place.

"Indeed I am. So, it true you are as smart as they say." Tom bowed mockingly.

Harry looked up in shock, only to see Riddle twirling a wand in his fingers.

"Give me back my wand, Tom." Harry's voice was stern and cool.

"You won't need it." Edward whispered. But Harry shook his head minutely.

"Listen, we've got to go! We've got to save her!" Harry turned back to the incorporeal teenager and blinked.

The ghostly teenager was more tangible than before.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker... I grow stronger." Tom smirked.

"But she's dying!" Edward protested.

"Yes. I'm afraid so. But then, she's been in so much pain, poor Ginny. She's been writing to me for months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes. Ginny poured her soul out to me. I grew stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful enough to start feeding Ginny a few secrets, to start pouring a bit of my soul back into her..." Riddle, growing less vaporous by the second grinned cruelly.

"Then … it was Ginny who -" Harry tried to work the puzzle who actually open the Chamber of Secrets.

"Oh no, no Harry, it wasn't Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets. It was Quirinus Quirrell, your dear Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"But... Why?..." Edward asked.

"It was Quirinus Quirrell who set the Basilisk on the Mudbloods and the Squib's cat. Pity about the Malfoy heir that was a mistake. Quirrell Imperio Ginny who wrote threatening messages on the walls. You'll find that I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing. She was, shall we say, in a kind of trance. Still, the power of the diary began to scare her and she tried to dispose of it. But then, who should find it... but the very person I was most anxious to meet Nicolas Flammel." Tom gloated.

Edward paled.

"And why did you want to meet Professor Flammel?" Harry asked with a sinking feeling.

"Who won't? The greatest Alchemist alive, the only other man said to have made the Philosopher's Stone. I want him to give me the Philosopher's Stone." Tom answered.

"Why would a follower of Voldermort want to work with you?" Harry frowned. "Voldemort was after your time."

Tom sneered at the boy.

"Voldemort is my past, present and future."

Riddle traced Harry's wand through the air, writing three words: 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.' Then, with a wave, he re-arranges them:

'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.'

"Surely you didn't think I would keep my filthy Muggle father's name? No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, with the Philosopher's Stone I will become the greatest sorcerer in the world again. Not this half-life existence locked to a book."

"Flash news. There is no such thing as a Philosopher's Stone." Edward grounded out. "And uncle Flammel will never make one."

"Ah… but he will, I have you to sway his resolve. Flammel will give it to me; after all he has used it himself. After all he is an immortal, isn't he Quirrell?"

"Flammel is indeed immortal, my lord." A voice spoke up echoing from the shadows before the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher stepped out. "Still alive even after being bitten by the basilisk … five times."

"Oh? This I have to see. * Speak to me, Slytherin.* Tome hissed in Parseltongue.

Suddenly, the stone face's mouth open. There was a rumbling sound.

And Iron Man flew into view with Luka and Snape hanging onto his arms.

"Honey, you did say take a left turn. Did I miss the party? By the way … Edward, you are in so much trouble, young man –what the fuc-ah Fart Knocker is that?!"

Tony yelped, Harry turns away and Edward cried out.

"Don't look! Whatever you do, don't look into its eyes!"

The Basilisk spilled out, uncoiling heavily to the floor. Harry and Edward turned to the wall. The shadow of the serpent is visible on the wall; in its jaws was a shadow of a man.

"Y-you w-will never g-get it… dere iz no Philosopher's Stone." Flammel's pain filled voice declared.

"Not even for the life of your nephew?" Tom Riddle looked at Edward.

*Release my uncle!* Edward hissed.

"Tsk, tsk. Parseltongue won't help you now. The Basilisk only obeys me." Tom sneered. "Give me the Philosopher's Stone, old man or watch your clone die."

"D-dere iz no zuch m-monstrosity az dee P-philosopher's Stone…." Flammel gasped through his pain, grounding his teeth to mute a scream of pain when the Basilisk bit down.

A fang thrust through Flammel's back and out his chest, his gold eyes widen with pain before he gagged and threw out a mouth of blood.

"Uncle! Let him go you –you f**king madman!" Edward demanded, alchemic powers arc and danced around his clinched fists.

"Interesting. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the legendary Alchemist powers and the famous Harry Potter, shall we?" Riddle turns, to serpent, speaking in Parseltongue.

"Kill them!"

The giant hissing serpent spit bloody Flammel out and shot forward. Harry took a step back even as Edward drove forward and down.

Edward's hands slapped the ground and a wall sprung up, unable to stop the Basilisk slammed into the wall.

"And what are we? Chopped livers? Really!" Tony huffed.

"Don't worry your tiny muggle head, I never mention that there is only one Basilisk, did I?" Tom sneered gleefully.

"Me and my big mouth." Tony groaned as the sound of slithering echoed again from the mouth of stone face.

Tony put himself in front of Flammel's prone body; he called over his shoulder to Luka and Severus. "How's our ol' frenchie?

"As bad as anyone with a through and through stab wound." Snape said as he waved his wand over the gold-headed Alchemy professor.

As Snape casted his diagnostic spell over Flammel, his old Alchemy professor lips were turning purple and black, veins in his face darken and became visible from the Basilisk's venom. Finally, Snape admit to himself that if there was one professor that he liked it was this kind gentlemanly man.

"Indeed, but he is countering the Basilisk's venom somehow." Luka said updating Tony.

"That's all well and good, but he's missing the party. Get ol' Nicolas up and running will ye, dear. I'll buy us time." To himself, Tony muttered. "Don't look. Don't look into its eyes. Jarvis, target that thing's eyes."

"Target acquired, sir." Jarvis cheery voice chirped a total opposite effect to the dire mood in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Fire at will, and remind me to adjust your voice."

Shoulder mounted brackets popped open and mini missiles flew and hit with showy flash and thunder. But when the smoke clear the Basilisk still there … unharmed and unimpressed.

"What th-?"

"Dad! The Basilisk's skin is almost as tough as Wolverine's adamantium claws." Edward called as he brings down his wall half way. "You have to go old school! Here Catch!"

Tony looked and caught of all things a sword. Old school … right, old school of the Middle Ages.

Well it could not be that hard, Tony did sat through the Star Wars the whole series with Edward. Tony swung the blade testing its weight.

Time to see if watching too much TV really corrupts … in the good way, Tony sincerely hopes so.

.

.

On the other side of the Chamber, Harry and Edward raced along the stone path, trying to out run the Basilisk, but the giant serpent was faster, it whipped around its tail. And trips Harry.

Harry threw out his arm grabbing Edward as he fell, pulling the golden blond boy down with him. The Basilisk rose up over them.

Harry looked to the wall, sees the serpent about to strike even as Edward struggled to free his hands.

An angry screech cut through the air and a tiny Kitsune appeared and lands on the Basilisk.

Edward's feathered serpent and Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix flew at the Basilisk and circling its blunt head, confusing it. The Basilisk snapped furiously at the Prism and Fawkes.

In that moment of distraction, Foxxy drove its claws deep into the serpent's glittering eye on the other side Fawkes appears, driving it sharp talons into the Basilisk's other eye.

Edward and Harry watched the angry play of shadows on the wall, the Basilisk roared, hissing in pain. The shadow of Fawkes wings away, Foxxy leapt off and popped out of existence only to reappear and land on Harry's shoulder.

Its tiny paws dripping with blood, Edward turned and take a look; the Basilisk's eyes are a blind, bloody mess.

"Impossible! How is it that two ordinary boys with no extraordinary magical talent managed to bond to a rare Kitsune familiar and … that … The feathered serpent only bond with Truth Keepers." Voldemort raged. "Fool! Think you're safe! My Basilisk can still hear you, smell you!"

Edward and Harry exchanged glance before both fled, into different directions, the serpent paused and then strikes blindly in Edward's direction.

Harry dodged around narrowly ducking under the Basilisk's whipping tail, a Slytherin statue was not fast enough and got hit instead.

Harry danced to avoid the flying debris throwing out his hand, he called his staff.

Harry heard Edward yelped followed by an unnerving wet crunching noise.

Fearing for his brother in all but blood he turned sharply, seeing the snake with a bloody nose about to strike again at the wall Edward had hastily called up.

"Well, that's one way to bust your nose." Edward smart mouthed as he peeked around his alchemically risen wall. Hidden from view, Edward was alchemically calling out metal from the stone, shaping the metal into a yari(1) strengthening and at the same time lightening the spear by mixing its composite . Not as pure as the chromium sword he had tossed to Tony earlier but it will meet Edward's combat style.

Their eyes met, with a nod Edward and Harry leapt at the Basilisk.

Let's dance.

.

.

Dancing with the other Basilisk, Tony was never so glad for his strength enhancing Iron Man armour as he swung his sword at the Basilisk's side. Tony grunted at the impact vibrated up his arms, he was going to feel and pay for that later.

When Edward said the bloody snake was tough his golden angel was not kidding. Almost a dozen slashes and he had barely broke the skin of the Basilisk.

To protect himself from accidentally looking at the Basilisk in the eye, Tony had Snape cast a black shadow bubble spell on the Basilisk's head. But even with Jarvis tracking the movements of the Basilisk's head this made dodging and just surviving a whole lot more … interesting.

"You are wasting time and effort, Stark; dancing around like that." Snape pointed out from the other side of the Basilisk.

"Well, then you do something." Tony snapped back as he dodges, the Basilisk's jaws snapping at the air where Tony's head was. "Whoa, too close. Way too close. Any ideas, darlings?"

"A relationship with you Stark, begs courage I lack." Snape mock shudders as he casted another shield spells around Luka, Flammel and himself.

"My heart cries out to you, lover but I am busy keeping Flammel from bleeding out." Luka flinched when the Basilisk's tail hit the magical shield. "Even if Nicolas Flammel truly is immortal, he needs time to deal with this fatal wound and the Basilisk's venom."

Tiny arches of red/white alchemic energy danced over Flammel's body. And the gold-headed man was breathing earlier by the breath, his gold eyes going less glaze with pain and his gaping chest wound slowly knitting itself close.

"Oh the agony, abandon in my hour of need." Tony huffed. "Well Jarvis, it just you and me. Let's see if it is as tough inside as it is outside."

"What are you implying, sir?"

Tony ignored the almost alarmed sounding Jarvis. Gambling on a wild idea, Tony flew straight up to the Basilisk.

"Here snaky, snaky. Wanna bite of nice juice muggle sandwich in 100 percent pure Stark tech?"

"Tony!"

"Stark!"

Both Luka and Severus cried out in alarm.

The Basilisk reared back, curled back its lips and bares its fangs, just as the snake was about to take a bite out of Tony, the billionaire made his move.

.

.

In a mad rush of courage, he pitched himself onto the serpent, it was like hitting a solid wall. Harry tried to hang on and was doing a pretty good job of it, until the Basilisk slammed Harry up against the wall. Harry slide down its back and curls up around his aching ribs.

"Harry! Outta way!"

Harry could hear Edward screaming his warning but he was too tired and hurt to flee. Harry simply waits.

The serpent rises and with fangs bared it strikes.

Marshalling every ounce of strength left to him, Harry drives his staff up and in, releasing a blast of power deep into the serpent's mouth.

At that same moment, a spearhead thrust in over Harry's shoulder thrusting into the roof of the serpent's mouth.

Both the blast of ice and the spearhead thrust out of the crown of the Basilisk's head.

The Basilisk hissed in pain, thrashing madly.

Dropping the spear, Edward grabbed Harry's arm and pulls him away. They stumbled back and fall to the floor, watching as the serpent thrashed briefly... then with a last spasm in its tail the Basilisk goes still.

"Not so tough on the inside huh?" Edward sneered at the death Basilisk.

"Major hype Edo, but let's not do that again." Harry peered around the body of the Basilisk.

Iron Man hovered mid-air before the other Basilisk. It took a bite of Iron Man, and Tony obliged and fed it both of his fists.

A flash lit up in the Basilisk's mouth before its whole head exploded into gory bloody bits.

"How- how can a mere muggle defeat my Basilisk?" Tom gaped.

"Edo said Basilisk's skin is as tough as Wolverine's adamantium. Key word - Basilisk's skin. Well, it seems that a mouthful of repulsors concentrated blast was too spicy for your overgrown worm, Tommy boy." Tony turned from what was left of the Basilisk twitching in its final death spasms with no head, only a bloody, blood spurting stump where its neck was.

"Now for the loose end." Tony landed near the teen-aged Voldemort and Ginny's body.

"What are you doing? No. Stop..." Riddle's face creased in fear as Tony stride toward Ginny and the diary.

"You know besides being set up with as array of onboard weapons systems, enhanced strength, flight ability; my suit is also equipped with various communications arrays and sensors. It next to impossible to miss anything. For example …"

" … …will become the greatest sorcerer in the world again. Not this half existence locked to a book."

"Flash news. There is no such thing as a Philosopher's Stone." Edward's voice snapped back.

"So, you don't like a half-life existence locked to a book? How about I set you free?" Tony asked innocently.

"You filthy muggle, get away from my book. No!" Tom lunged forward.

But Tony was quicker. Raising his hands, Tony released a blast from the repulsors into the book.

As the book blasted into flame so did Tom Riddle.

"No!" Riddle shrieked and writhing in pain, his body began to wither instantly, growing blurry once more. As the book fell apart in ashes, Riddle vanished altogether.

Tony landed and stared at the remains of the book, twitching slightly as Edward leaned into his side. With a sigh, Tony put his arm around his son's small shoulders.

"Cuddling up will not excuse you the punishment for taking such a risk, Edo."

"But Dad!"

"No buts, sport. Granted that it was a calculated risk, you researched into what the monster was and its weakness. Not only you did not wait for re-enforcements, you purposefully left Professor Snape your only adult support behind." Tony's digitalised voice sounded harsh as it echoed through the Chamber of Secrets.

Everybody froze and they heard a faint moan.

"How, how is it that a muggle with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time?" Quirinus Quirrell grieved as he fell on his knees next to the blacken ash remains of Tom Riddle's diary.

"How could you … how dare you … I will avenge my master!" Quirrell flung out his arm. Wand pointed at Harry and Edward. "Incendio!"

"Protego!" Severus snapped even as Luka threw herself in front of the boys.

They tensed as spell hit shield spell and rebound in a flash, hitting Quirinus who shrieked horribly.

He lifts his hands and watched on shock as they turn black as the spell ate away the flesh.

Quirrell looked up and around wildly until his eyes fell on Edward and Harry.

"You. You meddling prats!" Quirrell lurched at the boys.

At that same moment, Tony released a blast from his palms hitting Quirrell.

Quirinus shrieked. "What is this magic?"

Quirrell backed up, his face which is horrendously burned, started to crumbles as he stumbled backwards.

Quirinus' weakening shrieks rent the air as he burned, his whole body turning into ash as he falls to the floor.

Then to everyone's shock the ash stirs and rose up forming a face. The face of ash wailed in rage and rushes away.

Edward and Harry shivered and burrowed into their parents' arms in the silence that follows.

"What the hell was that –that Mo'fo (2)?"" A voice sharp with shock asked from behind them.

Tony sprung about, palms up and repulsors glowing.

There stood Thor and he brought company with him.

Nick Fury looked around with his gun drawn and ready.

"A Mo'fo." Everyone could almost hear Tony roll his eyes in that dry remark.

"Stark, so help me report or else-"

"Or else what? In case you haven't noticed we have two persons in need of medical attention."

"You will give me a report later. Thor is here to take person known as Harry Potter-Lokison also known as Loki of Asgard." Fury looked intently at Harry who paled.

"No, no! You will not take my Harry. I will not allow it." Luka stood between Thor and Harry.

"Milady, Loki has done things he has to answer for. I am most sorry." Thor tried to gently move Luka aside.

"Perhaps, we can come to a compromise." Snape seemed to slither forward. "First you must see this."

Thor and Nick looked; Snape smirked and strikes with lightning speed.

.

.

* * *

**Reference & ****Foot ****Notes:**

(1) Yari – A type of Japanese spear, more info in wiki/Yari …

Why did I choose this? I'm trying to pay my respect to the creator of Edward Elric, Hiromu Arakawa.

(2) Mo'fo – I heard that this is a street slang in US for 'mother f**ker'.

So, ladies and gents, what do you think?

Will Thor really take Harry away to Asgard? What did Snape do?

Do the fight scenes flow smoothly?

Silence is a story-teller's worst critic. Please, please do post your thoughts of this story in the Reviews; your questions, opinions and reviews are my creativity Gatorade. The frame of this story is not finalised and is subject to change with your ideas and thoughts, you may never know when your idea or thought will be included … so why are you not reviewing?

Sincerely

SinoPrisca


End file.
